


history can’t be rewritten, but it can be fixed

by unsureavenger



Series: alternate universes: the essentials [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsureavenger/pseuds/unsureavenger
Summary: Determined not to lose Thalia again, Annabeth joins the Hunters as Artemis' new lieutenant, blind to her feelings for a certain son of Poseidon. Once she comes to the staunch realisation that these feelings simply aren't going to go away, Annabeth has to move heaven and earth to get back to him.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: alternate universes: the essentials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Alternate Universe (AU); starts right after The Titan's Curse and progresses through the series
> 
> Theme: 'Tears of Gold' by Faouzia
> 
> Contain(s): Artemis as a much-needed mother figure; badass Thalia Grace; a lot of Percy-Annabeth tension; canon divergence in the events of 'The Battle of the Labyrinth' and 'The Last Olympian'

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up before she could lose her courage. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Her voice reverberated from wall to wall in rhythm with her palpitating heart as Zeus turned his steady, searing gaze on her. Annabeth swallowed. Please don't smite me, she thought. 

Here she sat, with Percy stiff at her side and Thalia and Grover across the room, listening to the gods debate whether to kill them. How ridiculous was that notion, considering Annabeth had just held the sky and fought Atlas? 

It sparked irrational anger in her. Annabeth knew the gods could be unreasonable, but sometimes...

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. Her silver eyes were piercing, and an expression that could only be described as reluctant fondness crossed her face. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

Something brushed over Annabeth's wrist. She tilted her head to the left to see Percy's face an ashen shade of grey and fear seizing his eyes. "Annabeth," he breathed. "Don't." 

Trying to ignore the electricity coursing through her arm from the contact, Annabeth's brow drew together. "What?" 

He was trembling. "Look, I need to tell you something," he continued desperately. "I couldn't stand it if... I don't want you to—"

Annabeth frowned worriedly. "Percy? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Something like dread formed a boulder in the pit of Annabeth's stomach. No, no, no—

Her head whipped wildly to the side, staring imploringly at Thalia. But the other girl had already stepped forward, blue eyes glimmering and standing tall. "I accept," came her clear voice. 

Annabeth wanted to burst into tears. No, she'd just gotten Thalia back — barely a year with her best friend, and she was about to lose her all over again. 

"And," Artemis cleared her throat. "I shall have a new lieutenant," she said. "If she will accept it."

"No," she heard Percy murmur. 

"Annabeth," Artemis said confidently. "Daughter of Athena. Do you accept?" 

The breath caught in her throat, leaving Annabeth staring speechlessly at the goddess. 

What? 

A vivid memory flashed through her mind. The pamphlet Zoë had given her as a child; the resounding 'NO' that echoed in her heart at the thought of leaving Luke. 

Annabeth returned to her senses and realised that everyone was still staring at her, awaiting her response. It was an honour — lieutenant — certainly not one she had ever expected to be offered, but an honour nonetheless. A Hunter, her? Really? 

Annabeth's gaze flickered to Percy, and he looked more terrified that she'd ever seen him. Percy had marched into the Underworld, killed a massive Cyclops, held the sky, but never had she ever seen this jarring fear in his eyes. 

Her throat was dry. She knew the implications of joining the Hunt; leaving everything and everyone she had ever known behind. Including Percy. 

But her family — this was her last chance at a family. Luke was gone, but maybe she could still have Thalia. It was a chance, no matter how small, and no way in hell was Annabeth going to give that up. She couldn't—couldn't be alone any longer. 

"I accept." Annabeth's voice wavered. She shoved aside the lingering doubt in her mind. No, this was the right choice. It was Thalia; her sister and her only family. 

She wouldn't meet Percy's eyes. But in her peripheral vision, Annabeth saw the way he sunk into his seat, the way his shoulders sagged, all hope leaving him. Percy was always so full of life, full of jokes and impertinence and determination — but never this-this dull void. 

You broke him, her body screamed.

Everything that happened next was a blur. Annabeth was ushered out of the throne room, heart hammering as she was congratulated by a grinning Thalia, a tearful Grover, and proud Olympians. Her mother looked pleased, for the first time in Annabeth's life. Annabeth should've jumped at that, but she felt like a massive hole had been burrowed into her heart. Percy hadn't said a word, not to her, not to Grover, not to his father as he numbly paced out behind them. 

Annabeth was vaguely aware of what was occurring around her. There was a celebration party on Olympus, but the Hunters wouldn't be attending — apparently, there were a lot of monsters to kill — and Artemis was preparing to whisk her off to the campsite. 

"But-but Camp," Annabeth stammered. "My  
things—"

"You won't need it anymore," Artemis said smoothly. "The Hunt will provide you with everything you need. Your Yankees' cap will be all you need, and it has already been delivered to the tents." 

Annabeth nodded silently, unsure of why something like horror was starting to overwhelm her. 

"You okay?" Thalia's urgent voice broke her out of her thoughts. The other girl's excitement seemed to have died down, and she now looked on Annabeth with concern. 

Plastering a smile on her face, Annabeth nodded, throat clenching up. She was staying with Thalia; of course, she was fine. 

"Wait," the words tumbled out in a frantic mess. Annabeth's gaze scanned the room. "I-I need to say goodbye to—" She hastily broke off when she saw something like suspicion cross Artemis' face. "P-My friends." 

Artemis waved a hand and Annabeth plunged into the crowd, desperately searching for Percy. Come on, come on, come on. 

"Percy," Annabeth almost sobbed when she found him, pulling him back by the elbow. And in a moment, Annabeth wasn't sure how it happened, they were hugging. 

Her face buried in his shoulder, in his ocean scent that provoked a sense of agonising longing in her heart. She heard Percy wracked inhales as his arms around her tightened. 

"I don't want you to leave," she heard him choke out in a tone so low that Annabeth wasn't sure if she'd imagined it. 

Annabeth closed her eyes, basking in this warmth as she willed the tears back. No, she wouldn't cry. Not here in front of everyone. 

They drew apart slowly. "I'm really gonna miss you," her voice cracked. 

"You're gonna be a really good lieutenant," Percy returned, his lower lip trembling and voice shaky. "I'm happy for you," he said finally, offering her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

Annabeth forced herself to return it. She didn't know what to say. There were too many things she was bursting to say, but she couldn't bring herself to voice any of it. 

This could very well be the last time she would see him for a long time, or, and Annabeth hated to even think it, forever. 

"Percy, I—" The words died in her throat, and Annabeth locked gazes with him. She didn't want to ruin this with words. No, she took the moments to memorise his face. The way his hair fell over his eyes when he looked down, the exact shade of his eyes — a beautiful mix of blue and green, churning like the ocean — the lopsided grin that he would flash, the way his brow furrowed when he got confused (which happened a lot). 

"Annabeth," Artemis interrupted from behind. Thalia's hand came up and tugged at her arm. 

"We have to go," Thalia whispered. 

Annabeth swallowed. This was harder than anything she'd ever had to do. Feeling herself nod numbly, Annabeth took a step back — a step towards Artemis and a step away from Percy — as Artemis' iron grip came to settle on her shoulder. 

The last thing she saw before she dissolved into wind and the world disappeared around her was Percy. 

Annabeth's surroundings rebuilt itself piece by piece as they arrived at their destination. Wind-travel was a funny thing, a strange sensation, but Annabeth was too caught up in her thoughts to realise what was going on. 

First were the trees to her right, then the blue sky above, the wispy clouds, then the sparse grass and the ground slammed into her feet. The impact made Annabeth stumble upon landing, Thalia catching her before she could fall. 

"Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace," Artemis declared. "Welcome to the Hunt." 

The Hunters' abode was astounding. Five silver tents were pitched in a semi-circle around a campfire, where animals were expertly strung above, being cooked for a meal. Women and girls alike dotted the scene, most of them laughing or chatting with each other. They came in every shape, species and form; a tree nymph, a mortal, and a water spirit among the crowd. Annabeth counted maybe twenty of them, the rest of the Hunt off participating in their own activities. 

"Hunters, gather round," Artemis called, and the bustling girls obliged, curious gazes sweeping over Thalia and Annabeth. "I have two new Hunters to introduce you to." 

There were awed choruses of "wow" as Artemis gave them a brief description of Thalia's quest and their efforts against Kronos. A moment of silence was given for Zoë Nightshade, whom the other Hunters mourned with dismay. When Annabeth was announced as the new Lieutenant, the girls began to bow respectfully, and Annabeth was stunned still at the foreign attitude. 

Once everyone was caught up to the current events, Annabeth was ushered into the tallest silver tent in the centre — presumably Artemis' — where the oath to join the Hunt was conducted. 

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Annabeth repeated the words thickly. A warm glow flooded her from head to toe, filling her with a new spurt of energy and feeling like she could kill Kronos with her bare hands. 

"Woah," she heard Thalia marvel, looking down at herself. Annabeth knew the rules of the Hunters; immortal except in battle. It was strange thinking she'd never catch a cold again. This was probably the closest she'd ever come to godhood, and Annabeth didn't know whether she liked or hated it. 

The rest of the night seemed to pass right by. It wasn't Annabeth's fault that she was too overwhelmed by anything to really take in what was going on. She was officially appointed Lieutenant by Artemis, who placed the silver circlet on her intricate braids (courtesy of Phoebe). 

Annabeth felt pride swell in her. Maybe she'd done this for Thalia, but it didn't meant that wasn't proud of this accomplishment. A goddess trusted her to lead a troop of all-powerful hunters; that had to count for something. 

Instructions for her first mission were given out, and Annabeth followed Thalia back to the tent they would share with Phoebe and another girl, Willow. Willow was — as the name hinted — a tree nymph. She had frizzy hair pulled back into two pigtails, dark skin and bright emerald eyes. She looked friendly enough, and Annabeth hoped that she would fit in with this band of warriors. 

They sat around the bonfire for a few hours in the dark once Artemis had left, exchanging stories of battles. Annabeth found herself laughing despite the heaviness in her heart and accepting hugs from various other Hunters. They were all lovely people, and Annabeth was gradually growing more and more confident that she was going to make it as a Hunter. 

It wasn't until they retired for the night that Annabeth started to realise the exact consequences of the decisions he had just made. Knowing she had to get up at dawn, Annabeth went to bed at the same time as the other Hunters. 

Thalia slept in the bunk across from her, Willow above her and Phoebe above Annabeth. 

The tent was empty and void of any personal items. Annabeth spotted her Yankees' cap on her bedside table and felt a pang in her heart. 

"Ready for tomorrow?" Thalia asked in a low voice, turning under her covers so they were facing each other. Unlike Annabeth, Thalia was practically thrumming with adrenaline, looking determined to excel at this as much as everything else.

Annabeth forced herself to nod. "Nervous to lead," she whispered back. 

Thalia flashed her an encouraging thumbs-up. "You're gonna be great." 

They talked for a few more minutes before Thalia turned over and went to sleep. Annabeth could hear Willow's light snores, and Phoebe had crashed the second she hit the bunk, leaving Annabeth to stare up at the wooden planks above her head and lose herself in her thoughts. 

Tears that had threatened to spring forth the entire day finally had the chance to trace paths down her cheeks. Annabeth brushed furiously at her eyes; she hated crying alone as much as she hated it in front of other people. It felt pathetic and only made her feel even worse. 

Choosing Thalia and the Hunters may be the right choice, but it meant sacrificing an awful lot, Annabeth was starting to realise. Her father, who'd swept in to save her, her two brothers, who adored her, and Helen, who she was starting to understand more. She was losing Chiron, who she hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to — the only father figure in her childhood — Grover, Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Silena, even Clarisse, and dozens of other campers who had been her friends since she was 7 years old. 

Most of all, it meant losing Percy. Giving up the boy who had become her best friend in the recent years. She still remembered him, all gawky teenager and awkward angles who dropped in his sleep. His face was clear in her memory, the expression of horror when he realised her decision. 

Annabeth sat up suddenly, eyes springing open as she shook the thoughts out of her head. The clock by Thalia's bedside told her it was an hour past midnight. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Annabeth stumbled blearily out of the tent, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep until she got this suffocating feeling out of the way. 

The campsite was peaceful and silent. Some bushes rustled and the lull of chirping animals filled the background. Annabeth traipsed towards the river, seeing the moon's reflection in the ripples. 

Something about water refreshed her, renewed her strength and comforted her. Annabeth tried to ignore the obvious answer to that; Percy. She sat down on the riverbed, moss brushing against her bare feet as she held her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. 

She'd lost and gained so much in a day. A family of hunters who would protect her fiercely as their own. Immortality that meant she could live to see sights others could only dream of. Having Thalia at her side for the foreseeable future. Leading the Hunters at the side of a respected goddess. 

So why did she still feel apprehension? 

Brushing her hands over her face, Annabeth rubbed at her eyes. Take it one day at a time, she told herself sternly. Tomorrow would be her first mission. If she could lead them through that successfully, she could make it through the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, even if she didn't have the demigods at her side. 

"You are sad."

The soothing voice made Annabeth jolt in surprise. Swivelling her figure, Annabeth saw the silhouette of a woman against the night sky. Artemis emerged into the moonlight, a thoughtful expression etched into her features. 

Annabeth looked down at her palms, laid over her lap. She didn't think she looked any different after immortality. "It's a lot," she finally managed. Annabeth made to stand up and bow. 

Artemis held out a hand as she approached, settling down to sit beside Annabeth. She took the form of an older woman today; maybe in her 30s, auburn hair in a low bun and smile lines around her eyes.

"My Hunters are my sisters," Artemis said quietly. "My equals. Especially my lieutenant." The goddess lips turned into a frown as she studied Annabeth's expression. "You miss your friends." 

"Among other things," Annabeth tried to steer her away from that. She didn't know if the gods could read her mind, but she doubted that Artemis would appreciate some of her thoughts. 

"That is your old life," Artemis said. Her voice was firm, not mean, not judging, but stating facts. 

"I know," Annabeth fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. This was weird. Having a conversation with a goddess like it was normal. Was this what being a Hunter was like? Annabeth didn't know how much she could trust Artemis with. The gods were usually so unreachable and looked down on them, but Artemis had stood up for them in front of the council, hadn't she?

"The oath implies that you are ready to turn your back on them." Artemis paused. "But it is alright if you are not. No one ever is." 

"But it gets better?" Annabeth asked before she could stop herself. It stops hurting, right? she wanted to plead. 

"Eventually," Artemis said with a shrug. "My other Hunters have rarely had issues. I have faith in you, Annabeth. I saw the way you braved the sky just to save your friend. That is true loyalty, true courage." The goddess looked over at her. "Mull over your thoughts, but not too much. We leave when the sun comes up." 

Annabeth made to ask just what she meant by that vague riddle, but the goddess had disappeared in a shower of sparkles. She sighed. Annabeth supposed she should just be honoured that Artemis had taken time out of her day to actually check up on her. She struggled to her feet, trudging back to her tent. 

<<< >>>

Annabeth's first mission was to hunt down scattered remains of Atlas' army before they had the chance to regroup with Luke — Annabeth tried not to think about him either. This consisted of skeletons, the occasional large panther and various other monsters. 

It was strange at first, being the leader of the Hunters. The circlet garnered respect, and the other girls listened to her out of protocol, but Annabeth was determined to win their actual loyalty. 

And she did, gradually. The first mission brought them face-to-face with a ring of stray skeletons, harpies, and hellhounds. Annabeth had never been the biggest of the bow and arrow, but contrary to popular belief, the Hunters did use other weapons. She was permitted to use her dagger, and Annabeth was relieved; it was the last sliver of her mortal life. 

The archers followed her command to pull  
back and shoot rows of arrows in the monsters' ranks, while Annabeth brought up the left flank, Thalia emerging from the right as they ambushed the monsters, slashing them to dust in seconds. 

No casualties and minimal injuries. Annabeth's nerves had calmed during battle, her mind slipping into the mindset for fighting, and after it was over, she received congratulatory pats on the back and praise from her peers. Annabeth beamed as Thalia gave her a wink. She spent the rest of the day discussing battle strategies with Thalia and the others.

The Hunters of Artemis were a whole different experience to anything. The whole 'swearing of romance' was not like Annabeth had ever imagined. They interacted with men when they had to without difficulty, and Phoebe would point out a good-looking mortal every now and then. "I have eyes," the huntress would say with an eye-roll. "Not like I'm going to act on it. I've been celibate for decades; I'm not about to break my streak." 

Immortality blurred the lines between reality and imagination. Before Annabeth could blink, spring arrived. Gone were the bare branches and streets swamped with snow. Colourful flowers dotted the scenery and the sound of chirping birds filled the air as the sun came out from behind the clouds. They monitored Mount Tam for anymore mo event of Kronos' troops, but they couldn't sense anything. 

In fact, Kronos hadn't made a single move in the months following their recapture of Atlas. "The calm before the storm" Annabeth had insisted, and Artemis agreed with her. 

Annabeth still wasn't used to the way the other Hunters looked at her — like they would throw themselves in front of a raging bull for her — but she was starting to get the hang of this leadership thing. 

The Hunters were a formidable force, made stronger by her coordination of their fighting skills. Thalia helped in this case. Annabeth knew her fighting style almost better than her own, and they could jump into a battle without a word to each other, and still come out victorious. 

Evenings were filled to the brim with chanted songs and lively tales. Annabeth sat at Willow's feet, surrounded by her friends and sisters in arm, smiling widely and swapping banter. 

And if something was still missing, Annabeth ignored. And if the smell of the ocean still made her choke up, no one had to know. 

There were bad nights. Of course, there were. Maybe they had lost a Hunter. Maybe Annabeth couldn't seemed to get past all that she had lost. She and her three roommates would sit in a tight huddle, falling asleep in a heap. Simply knowing that someone else was going through the same thing was enough. 

May brought warmer temperatures and Annabeth's fifth month with the Hunters. She swapped her thick gear out for lighter grey layers and warmed up to archery. She managed to beat Phoebe during target practice, much to the other girl's chagrin. Thalia lost the bet and had to dye her hair pink for a week. 

Artemis brought a few select Hunters — Annabeth and Thalia among them — with her to see the gods for a war council. Having followed the same train of thought, the Olympians agreed that Luke seemed to be biding his time, preparing to make his next move. 

Chiron was present at the council, and Annabeth couldn't help the massive smile that spread from ear to ear when she saw him. She gave the old centaur a familial hug, and it took all of her energy not to ask about her old friends at camp. Athena commended her battle strategies, and even Ares begrudged her a compliment. 

Poseidon sat in his throne, trident in hand as he peered over the lot of them. Annabeth felt his gaze sadden when it brushed over her, but when she looked over, she must've imagined it, because the god had already looked away. The colour of his eyes squeezed her heart painfully; it was the exact same as Percy's. 

Aphrodite stood by Ares' side, her features flickering. Annabeth blinked, and Aphrodite had messy black hair and piercing green eyes. Then she blinked a second time, and Aphrodite was once again blonde with blue eyes. 

They left Olympus with strict orders from Zeus. Chiron had put some campers — Clarisse, he clarified — on a suspicion he had involving Daedalus' Labyrinth. Annabeth hated how intrigued she was by the notion, but it wasn't exactly her place to be involved. No, she had monsters to hunt. 

Summer was hot, blazing, but Annabeth didn't find herself as affected by it as she usually was. They had successfully defended Bessie from a full-scale attack — that had been interesting, fighting underwater — by the time August curved round the bend. 

Then September came and time halted at a standstill. 

"What the hell did you just say?" Thalia demanded, grabbing Kayla, one of the newer Hunters, by the shoulders, pale with fear. 

Kayla stammered, "I-I'm sorry. We were helping these nymphs who'd been attacked by monsters — water nymphs. They-they said," she cast a worried glance at Thalia. "That Percy Jackson was dead."

The world crumbled. Annabeth blinked, as if her vision had suddenly cleared after months of being in a daze. 

"No, no, no, no," someone was saying, tearful and voice brimming with palpable terror. It took Annabeth a second to realise that it was her repeating the words over and over in a hysterical attempt to disprove the huntress. 

She gasped. "No, he's not—" Annabeth cut herself off, already taking off out of their temporary campsite, Thalia cursing and at her heels. 

Annabeth's feet hit the ground in a steady rhythm. In the background, she could hear Thalia urgently Iris-Messaging Artemis, the goddess' immediate approval of their leave, with Phoebe and Willow following. 

Annabeth tore through the country, disbelief and denial hammering through her brain. No. He's not. Not dead. Can't be dead. She refused to believe it. Not until she had prove. She wouldn't. She couldn't. 

It was almost a week before Annabeth arrived at Half-Blood Hill, scaring the campers around them into silence. 

The atmosphere was heavy with despair, but Annabeth refused to believe that it was a result of what she thought. 

Most of the campers were outside, all heading towards the amphitheatre, but they stopped in their tracks, hushed whispers sweeping across the camp as Annabeth burst in. 

"Chiron!" she almost yelled, voice desperate and this close to tearing out her hair. "Chiron!" 

"Annabeth?" It was Silena who recognised her first. The daughter of Aphrodite sprinted across the field, attacking Annabeth with a cry and a hug. 

Annabeth returned the embrace, almost sobbing at the sheer relief it brought. Camp was still here. Camp was still her home. It was unmovable, unaffected. 

The campers were a blur around her. Annabeth hugged Beckendorf, Travis, Connor and Will before the sound of hooves drew her away. 

"Chiron," Annabeth's voice shook dangerously. "It's not—He isn't—" Even as she denied it, Annabeth knew that there was one demigod she hadn't seen yet. "Tell me Percy isn't dead," she begged for the first time in her entire life. 

But no, Beckendorf's pained expression and the Stolls' sombreness told her otherwise. Chiron shook his head mutely. 

Annabeth didn't break down. She'd been holding back tears the entire way here, but now that her worst fears had been confirmed, all she felt was a numbing emptiness inside. Like someone had wrenched her heart right out of her chest. 

She listened wordlessly as Chiron explained how it had happened. The Oracle gave him a prophecy. Percy went into the Labyrinth with Tyson and Grover before they had split up. Grover and Tyson off on a hunch about Pan, and Percy on his quest to find Daedalus. 

Hephaestus had informed Chiron of Percy's arrival at Mount St. Helens. The volcanic explosion had been all over the news, and Percy never returned. 

Annabeth remembered seeing the television displaying video footage of the explosion. Fiery, pyroclastiques flow, ash spraying up into the sky. It had to be a horrible way to die. 

The last words she'd ever said to him hadn't even been what she'd wanted to say. 

Gods, two whole weeks. Annabeth just thought she would've...felt something. She knew it was stupid, but Percy had become more important to her in the last three years than she'd realised, and to think that he was just dead—

To make matters worse, Grover and Tyson had disappeared without a trace. For all they knew, the two of them could be dead too. 

The memorial for Percy was today. That was why all the campers were heading to the amphitheatre. They were burning his shroud; the demigod version of 'officially dead'. 

Annabeth tossed the drachma into the fountain. Artemis came into view, brow furrowed with concern. Thalia, Willow and Phoebe stood behind Annabeth. 

"Annabeth—"

"We're staying for the memorial," Annabeth interrupted. It was disrespectful and rude and Artemis had every right to smite her, but right now, Annabeth didn't care. "My lady," she added abruptly, remembering her manners. "We'll be back at the campsite by—"

"Annabeth," Artemis said, more forcefully this time. Annabeth fell silent, looking up at the goddess. "I'm sorry," Artemis said quietly. "For your loss. He was a brave demigod." 

Annabeth averted her gaze. She couldn't do this. She couldn't imagine never seeing Percy again. Being a hunter had meant the high possibility of that happening, but his death sealed the deal, and Annabeth simply couldn't accept that. 

Artemis seemed to give the other three hunters a looked, because they padded away quietly. "Annabeth," Artemis said again. "You know that this is your old life. This is a good way to say goodbye to it. Your friends will die while you live on. It is the nature of your oath." 

Annabeth felt her chest ache. She knew that. But it hurt too much right now for Artemis to tell her off. 

"Which is why I am confused as to the despair I feel on your behalf," Artemis said gently. 

Annabeth glanced up. "What?" 

"My Hunters are my sisters," Artemis reminded. "I care for you. And you are hurting. Despite everything I said before, a part of me wishes you didn't have to say goodbye." 

Annabeth swallowed. "Is there any reason to tell me this other than to confuse me?" 

Artemis didn't seem offended, merely musing over her words. "I just thought it was something you should know." Her expression rearranged into something more serious. "In other matters, Daedalus still has to be found. Luke's invasion must still be stopped. Chiron will have to organise another quest soon, and I recommend that you four stay behind to aid in the effort." 

Annabeth saw the silent message behind her words. This wasn't just for the camp. Artemis had seen her cry over her old life over the last few months. Maybe the goddess really did care about her. 

Annabeth settled for "Thank you, my lady." Artemis nodded curtly before cutting through the mist and dispelling it. 

"Ready?" Thalia asked. Her eyes were stormy and dark, and Annabeth remembered that she had been close to Percy too. He had somewhat idolised her, and Thalia had become fond of him during their search for Atlas. 

Annabeth nodded silently, walking alongside her fellow Hunters as they approached the amphitheatre. 

Smoke rose from the fire at the front of the amphitheatre. There was a long green silk burial cloth with a trident embroidered on it — Percy's shroud — in Chiron's hands. 

"He wants you to do it," came the gruff voice of Clarisse La Rue. For someone who claimed to hate Percy so much, she certainly looked as grim as the rest of them. 

Annabeth glanced over at Chiron, who was looking imploringly at her. Her feet propelled her forward as if of their own accord. Annabeth took the shroud from her old mentor, trailing behind him as he approached the fire. 

"As you all know by now," Chiron said, tone grave. His eyes were dimmed but unsurprised, as if he was far too used to heroes who didn't come home. "Percy Jackson disappeared over two weeks ago. With no word at all, we have no choice but to assume he is dead." Chiron sighed. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors." 

Annabeth stepped forward, fingers grasping at the silk in her hands. 'Best surviving friend'. Was she? She had abandoned him and hadn't seen him in nine months. But at the same time, Percy was so much more than just her 'friend'. Annabeth didn't know how to describe it, but she'd never felt another person's loss as strongly as this. Not even Thalia's back then.

As she looked out at the seated demigods, Annabeth was reminded of the toll the war had taken on them. Another hero lost. 

She set the shroud down on the flames. 

"He," Annabeth faltered, staring at the shroud. "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had," she choked out, forcing herself to look up. She knew she looked terrible; puffy eyes ringed red, but she could do this. "He..." 

And right there, behind the throngs of campers, shaded enough to go unnoticed, was Percy Jackson. 

For a moment, the words died in Annabeth's throat as she simply stared at him. Her first thought was, this isn't happening. 

Percy knew that she had seen him. He knew. In fact, his features had crumpled into something like wistfulness mixed with pain. His hair was longer, he was taller — almost three inches taller than her now — his shoulders broader and facial features more defined. 

The words tumbled out. "He's right there!" Annabeth cried, almost collapsing at the relief that hit her mind and blurred her vision. 

Heads turned as gasps flooded the amphitheatre. 

There was Beckendorf cheering "Percy!" and Clarisse muttering "I can't believe it", but Annabeth really didn't give a damn about any of them. 

Before she even realised what she was doing, Annabeth was surging forward, roughly shoving her way through the crowds of people as she raced forward, blood pounding in her ears. 

Chiron was at the front, shoulders sagging with relief. "Well, I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me—"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The demand tore from Annabeth's lips in a shout as she burst out in front of Percy, closing the distance between them. 

This close up, she could see the alarm in his eyes with joy, and it should've made her feel lighter than air, but Annabeth was too busy deciding whether to punch him. For a moment, she thought she would, but then she flung herself on him, hugging him tightly enough to crack a rib. 

The campers fell silent. Annabeth drew back, ignoring her own red cheeks matching his as she said feverishly, "I—we thought you were dead, S-Percy!" 

The nickname almost slipped out, but Annabeth bit it back before she could forget herself. She was still a Hunter. Phoebe and Willow were still watching her. She could almost feel Thalia's smirk emanating from behind her. 

"I'm sorry," Percy had the nerve to say, eyes never leaving her face. "I got lost." 

"LOST?" Annabeth yelled again. Seriously, she needed to stop, but she had gone through more emotions today than she had in her entire life. "Two weeks, Percy! Where the hell—"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

Without waiting for them to protest, he picked up the two of them up as easily as if they were kittens, slung them both on his back, and galloped off toward the Big House.

Once they were seated in Chiron's office, Percy started to explain. 

He'd been marooned on an island. Then Hephaestus had found him and told him he could leave. A magic raft had carried him back to camp.

But his expression told her otherwise. Maybe he could've fooled other people, but Annabeth wasn't stupid, and she knew Percy better than anyone. 

There was a flicker of wistfulness in the way he spoke, the words he avoided saying and kept pausing before he continued. The myths were true, Annabeth guessed. Calypso, the beautiful Titan, and her island Ogygia, where heroes she fell in love with were stranded. A bubble of anger expanded in Annabeth's chest at the thought. She pushed it away. 

Once Percy had finished, he seemed to grow even more serious — almost impossible, Annabeth had thought. Just how much had he changed? — as he said, "But I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus."

And then he proceeded to tell them about his plan which involved relying on the presumed Sight of the redheaded mortal girl Rachel Dare, whose name made Annabeth want to scream and punch a wall. 

"Percy, that's crazy!" she said firmly. 

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard. "There is precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason."

"And this is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's—"

"Hard to admit we need a mortal's help," Percy said, not looking her in the eye. "But it's true."

Annabeth glared at him. It was irrational anger she knew, but now she really wanted to punch him. He spoke of Rachel with the utmost confidence, like he trusted her with his life, trusted her with all their lives. 

"You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!" was all Annabeth could get out before she stormed out of the room. 

It was a few seconds before Percy's voice broke through the ringing in her ears. "...Annabeth!" he called. 

"What?" she snapped harshly, whirling around. Too late, she realised that he'd been catching up to right before she stopped, and now she could actually see the flecks of blue in his eyes. 

He stared stupidly at her. "Your hair is longer." Percy seemed to play back what he just said and promptly went a deep shade of red.

Annabeth felt her heartbeat slow as she gave him an incredulous. "What?" 

"I mean," Percy stammered. "You-you look older. I thought you were immortal." 

"I'll age until I'm 18. Then stop." 

Percy nodded slowly. "Right." It was a special circumstance for Annabeth when accepting the oath. She hadn't wanted to remain a 14-year-old forever. 

Annabeth didn't know what to say to him. Had it ever been this difficult to speak to him? She couldn't just at "I'm sorry I left" or "I missed you". 

"I think I liked the ponytail better," Percy said suddenly. He was doing that thing again where he looked like he didn't quite know what he was saying.

Annabeth lifted a hand up to touch the braids in her hair, blushing as she took in his comment. "Oh." 

The tension was palpable and thick enough to cut with a knife. 

"So, Rachel," Annabeth regretted saying it as soon as the name slipped out. All it did was make her angry. "How are you gonna find her?" 

Percy hesitated. "Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me." 

Annabeth would be lying if she said she didn't feel a spurt of joy when he said that. 

"I just thought that if you could be here, then Artemis would be okay with you coming along," Percy said hastily, but he didn't hide his hopeful tone. 

Annabeth was nodding before she even knew what she was doing. "Yes," she blurted out, maybe a bit too eagerly, but there was no one else around to hear. "I-I'd like that."

<<< >>>

At first, it was good. Annabeth was quickly caught up in the easy flow of conversation. Percy informed her about the swordmaster Quintus, Chris Rodriguez's insanity, Geryon's ranch, about Nico, his dreams of Minos and Daedalus, about Grover and Tyson and Pan, and Annabeth didn't know if she was imagining it, but he sounded immensely relieved to have someone to talk to about this. 

None of that meant she wasn't still mad at him. Things were still a little awkward between them, despite how quickly they'd return to their usual back-and-forth. 

Having been given Artemis' blessing, Annabeth agreed to join Percy in his journey to get Rachel to guide them through the Labyrinth, despite how much she hated it. Thalia, Phoebe and Willow were to stay behind and offer extra defence should Luke launch an attack in the meantime. 

Thalia gave her a knowing look that Annabeth promptly ignored before she and Percy set off to their first stop; Sally Jackson's apartment. 

When Percy asked Sally about her abilities to see through the Mist, she sighed. "Not so much now. When I was younger it was easier. But yes, I've always been able to see more than was good for me. It's one of the things that caught your father's attention, when we first met. Just be careful. Promise me you'll be safe."

"We'll try, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said. "Keeping your son safe is a big job, though." She folded her arms and glared out the kitchen window. In her peripheral vision, she saw Percy pick at his napkin wordlessly. 

My mom frowned. "What's going on with you two? Have you been fighting?"

Neither of them said anything.

"I see," Sally mused. "Well, Percy, given that you have spent the entire year wallowing—"

"Mom!" Percy interrupted with a horrified wail. 

Annabeth couldn't help the smirk that tugged at her lips as Percy purposefully looked away, face burning hotly. 

"Well, remember," Sally said, "Grover and Tyson are counting on you two." But no pressure, Annabeth thought nervously to herself. 

Things pretty much went downhill from there. Annabeth's first impression of Rachel Dare was that she was gold. As in, painted gold for a charity project, standing still and unmoving as a statue. 

"Maybe if we push her over," Annabeth had suggested, feeling pleased with herself, but Percy shot her an alarmed look. 

It wasn't difficult to get Rachel to join them after that. She changed into a fresh set of clothes, discovered the coincidence that was a Labyrinth entrance in the basement of the hotel, and led them inside. 

Annabeth didn't know what to expect, having heard about a hundred different myths about the Labyrinth, but this large, brick tunnel wasn't it. 

Rachel said she could see a glow in the floor, which neither demigod could see, but Percy seemed to trust her, so Annabeth forced herself to follow the redhead, shoving down any feelings of dislike toward her. 

Then heavy footsteps started towards them, and Annabeth found the one thing she and Rachel could agree on; "Run." 

Unfortunately, the mortal sent from the heavens apparently wasn't that useful, because they ran right smack into two dracanae and an empousai, whom, from the way she licked her lips, knew Percy very well. He paled and said, "Kelli." 

In the back of her mind, Annabeth had the stray thought, how does a monster also like Percy? It was ridiculous. Rachel clearly did, from the way she looked at him, and if that made any intense feelings bubble up within, Annabeth refused to acknowledge it.

They were marched into an arena, which Annabeth should've guessed — she chided herself inwardly for not having thought of Antaeus earlier. Luke sat in the upper stands, looking at her with a piercing stare that made her feel sick, made her feel like he could read every single one of her thoughts. 

Antaeus claimed to be Poseidon's favourite son, and Annabeth was faced with the horrifying realisation that there were two sides to the sea god; people like Percy, and people like Antaeus. Antaeus represented everything bad about Poseidon; an unquenchable thirst for blood and an affinity for violence. 

When Percy failed to please him, Antaeus challenged him to a duel, and Annabeth's heart leaped into her throat. Any thought of Luke dove out of her mind as she was stricken with fear at the thought of Percy dying here, underground, at the hand of his half-brother. She had just been through a day of thinking he was dead; she didn't know if she could take it if it happened for real. 

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "His mother is Gaia! Gaia—" The Laistrygonian giant behind her slammed a large paw over her mouth, muffling her shouts. Percy was basically useless when it came to myths. Antaeus' parents were Poseidon and Gaia, which made him a whole lot stronger than the average demigod and possibly unbeatable for someone like Percy. 

Percy pissed Antaeus off a little bit more — a habit he really should get rid of — before his next opponent, a demigod this time, emerged. Behind the eyepatch, Annabeth was suddenly prodded by the feeling of familiarity, though she couldn't put her finger on it. 

When Percy refused to kill the demigod, Antaeus lumbered to do his own dirty work, and Annabeth wanted to scream at Percy for being so dumb to do this. Don't die, she prayed silently. 

By some sort of a miracle, Percy didn't. In fact, he beat Antaeus — which Annabeth took a little credit for with her 'Gaia' tip — which, unfortunately, meant that they were now faced with a very angry crowd. 

Luke pointed at Annabeth. "Spare the girl." His voice quavered just a little. "I would speak to her before—before our great triumph." Annabeth burned with curiosity, but Percy had reached into his pocket and blown into a whistle. 

A massive hellhound — Mrs O' Leary, Annabeth guessed — leapt out from behind him and attacked Kelli, stunning the crowd. 

Percy's gaze raked over the arena until it landed on her, and something like relief spread across his face at the sight of her unharmed. "Let's go!" he yelled. "Heel, Mrs. O'Leary!"

"The far exit!" Rachel cried. "That's the right way!" Annabeth whirled around and slashed at the giant with her dagger, grabbing Rachel by the arm and racing towards Percy, the demigod he refused to kill at his side. 

This way!" Rachel yelled as they re-entered the Labyrinth. 

"Why should we follow you?" Annabeth demanded. "You led us straight into that death trap!"

"It was the way you needed to go," Rachel insisted. "And so is this. Come on!"

Annabeth didn't like it, but she followed her anyway — they didn't have time to argue right now — until she was sure that they'd lost Luke. Panting, they came to a stop. She recognised the demigod as the undetermined Ethan Nakamura from years ago. Jabs were exchanged and he promptly left them, running off into the darkness despite their insistant protests. 

The three of them were so exhausted we made camp right there in the huge room. Percy found some scrap wood and started a fire. Shadows danced off the columns rising around us like trees.

"Something was wrong with Luke," Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. She frowned, unable to budge from the unsettling feeling. "Did you notice the way he was acting?"

"He looked pretty pleased to me," Percy snorted. "Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes."

Annabeth gritted her teeth. Percy had the unmatched ability to annoy her."That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked...nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something."

"Probably, 'Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It'll be fun!'"

"You're impossible," Annabeth grumbled. 

Percy and Rachel started talking, exchanging thoughts and notes from the battle, and Annabeth couldn't take it any longer, excluding herself to go find more fuel for the fire. 

As she walked off, she tried to suppress her anger. She had no right to be territorial of Percy. First of all, he was his own person. And secondly, she'd left, hadn't she? Left him to hang out with redheaded, pretty, funny Rachel and Titans on faraway, mythical islands. So why did she still feel that way? 

There was something about Percy and Rachel's easy dynamic that pained her. Rachel was mortal and uncomplicated. Of course, Percy would want to be with her. Rachel wasn't the leader of an immortal group to warriors, sworn off romantic attraction, and more importantly, men, forever. 

But that wasn't the issue...right? Annabeth didn't have time to dwell on that terrible thought as she arrived back at the clearing. Rachel was curled up, facing the wall, while Percy bitterly picked at stones on the floor. 

She tossed some more sticks on the fire. Her gaze flicked to Rachel, then to Percy. 

"I'll take first watch," she said. "You should sleep, too."

"You don't have to act like that."

"Like what?"

"Like," Percy sounded frustrated. "Never mind." He lay down and was asleep within seconds. 

Annabeth leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. When had everything become so complicated? 

A lot of things happened next. An earthquake ushered them to run again, Percy spouting unintelligible sentences about Grover and Tyson before they arrived at Daedalus' workshop, whose location left Annabeth bewildered. 

Then they stepped inside, and Annabeth was faced with an aged, burly man — "Quintus", Percy said dangerously — who could only be the missing swordmaster. Surprise, surprise, Quintus turned out to be Daedalus, the long-lost inventor. 

Annabeth could only ogle him in disbelief. Daedalus was a legend, a genius, and a personal hero of hers. She hated that the man she'd respected for so long turned out to be this slimy traitor. 

And on an even worse note, Quintus had already given the magic ball of string to Luke, so he and his army were now able to navigate the Labyrinth without any issue. No wonder he'd been in such a good mood at the arena. And Percy had killed Antaeus, Luke's only obstacle. 

Then the doors to the workshop burst open, and Kelli and two dracanae marched in, shoving a young boy in chains forward, while a ghostly man hovered beside them. 

Annabeth's eyes widened. From Percy's description, this could only be Nico di Angelo. But this brooding, dress purely in black, pale as death teenager was almost completely unrecognisable from the boy Annabeth remembered just last winter. 

Nico took in her Hunter's gear and a new world of hurt crossed his face. Annabeth winced, recalling his hate of Percy due to Bianca's death. 

The ghost had to be Minos, the evil king hellbent on pursuing Daedalus. 

Arguments were traded until all hell broke loose. Rachel rushed to the wings in the side of the workshop while Percy jumped in front of her protectively. Nico and Minos struggled for control over the dead spirits until the son of Hades prevailed, dispelling Minos. 

Annabeth fought back-to-back with Quintus, parrying strikes from the dracanae and stabbing periodically at the giant. 

She cursed under her breath when she saw Kelli pounce on Percy in a moment of distraction. Quintus urged her away, and Annabeth spared him a wary glance before she raced to Percy's side. 

Kelli was drawn back, showing her hideous true face, claws and fangs bared as she prepared to prey on Percy. 

Annabeth flung herself forward sinking her dagger into Kelli's back. "Hope you like Tartarus, you bitch," she snarled. 

The empousai erupted into bronze dust, leaving Percy sprawled on the ground, staring at her with rounded eyes and astonishment. Annabeth grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. 

They made their escape with Daedalus' wings — Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Rachel — by leaping out the single window in the tower, leaving the inventor behind at his demand. 

Annabeth got a prism from the gift shop of the museum that had landed at, contacting Chiron. She informed the others of what he'd said, "They're doing their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They're going to need every hero they can get. Did we find a ride?" 

Somehow, Rachel seemed to command the cab driver, and they drove around for an hour before she spotted a Labyrinth entrance in an abandoned tunnel. 

As they strolled through, Annabeth struck up a hesitant conversation with Rachel. She didn't know what to think of Rachel. She seemed nice enough, yet evoked a foreign feeling of fury in Annabeth. They talked about architecture, while the two boys hung back. 

When they came up to a diversion in the path, Rachel said that the energy was evil, and Annabeth realised with a start that this had to be an entrance to Mount Tam — Luke's stronghold. 

Percy insisted that he go in to check it out, and after an intense staring contest, Annabeth reluctantly agreed. He told them to stay behind, but, of course, Annabeth wasn't going to do anything like that. She led them as they followed after him, slowly enough that he wouldn't notice. 

It was a few more minutes before the sounds of a fight started to echo down the hallway. Annabeth drew her dagger worriedly as a shadow emerged from the corner and Percy appeared, Luke at his heels. 

"Percy!" Rachel yelled frantically. Her hand drew back in a blur, and before Annabeth knew what was happening, she had thrown a blue hairbrush at Luke, hitting him in the nose. 

"Luke?" Annabeth said, concern leaking into her voice. "What—" Luke's eyes were gold. 

Percy sprinted past her, grabbing her by the hand and hauling her behind as they stumbled along. Nico called out and an obsidian wall jutted our between them and Luke. 

They didn't stop running until Rachel was sure they were safe, and Annabeth didn't know how long they'd been moving for, but she collapsed to her knees, sobs ripping from her chest. 

Annabeth lifted her head. "What...what was wrong with Luke? What did they do to him?" she pleaded. 

Percy was ashen. He told them what he'd seen in the coffin, the way the last piece of Kronos's spirit had entered Luke's body when Ethan Nakamura pledged his service.

"No," Annabeth shook her head furiously. "That can't be true. He couldn't—"

"He gave himself over to Kronos," Percy said harshly. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. But Luke is gone."

"No!" she insisted. "You saw when Rachel hit him." No, Luke was still her family, no matter what he did — there was still a chance—

Percy said something to Rachel that sounded a lot like, "You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush."

Rachel looked embarrassed. "It was the only thing I had."

"But you saw," Annabeth insisted stubbornly. "When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses."

"So maybe Kronos wasn't completely settled in the body, or whatever. It doesn't mean Luke was in control."

Annabeth tugged frustratedly at her hair. "You want him to be evil, is that it?" she yelled. "You didn't know him before, Percy. I did!"

"What is it with you?" Percy demanded. "Why do you keep defending him?"

"Whoa, you two," Rachel said, alarmed. "Knock it off!"

Annabeth whirled on her angrily. "Stay out of it, mortal girl! If it wasn't for you..." The words died in her throat, and Annabeth buried her head in her hands again. 

Annabeth was still numb as they continued. She was only shaken back to her senses when they found Grover's Rasta cap. As it turned out, Percy's dreams had been right; Grover and Tyson had found Pan.

Except that now the god of the wild was dying in front of them, and none of them could do anything. Pan offered them each advice before he died, and Annabeth couldn't help that his voice kept echoing in her head; "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined. Listen to your heart, to your head, to yourself. Remember that it is never too late." 

She mulled over his words as Percy summoned the pegasi and Rachel left. When they arrived at camp, Annabeth could sense the tension in the air. This was the biggest military operation they had ever prepared for. 

Annabeth placed each of her three Hunters at distances along their defensive front line. She didn't have her entire force here, but four of them was better than none at all. 

"Hey," Percy said breathlessly, returning from his conversation with Chiron. "This is great, isn't it? Two of us, back together. The deadly duo—"

"Percy," Annabeth interrupted before he could ramble even more. 

"Right, sorry." 

Annabeth felt instantly guilty. He was anxious — they all were. This wasn't like any other battles they'd experienced; this was the first fight in an imminent war. 

"For the record," Percy said, clearing his throat, like this was difficult for him to say. "If I'm going to die here, I'm glad I'm with you."

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat. Why did he have to be so... 

"Me too," she said, despite her better judgement, offering him a light grin. Percy responded in kind, green eyes piercing again, and Annabeth was momentarily lost in them. 

The ground rumbled under their feet as she exchanged a wary glance with him. 

"Stick with me," she told him before she could back down. "It would be unfair of you to die when you owe me so many favours."

The corner of Percy's mouth quirked into a grin. 

Then the Titan lord's army exploded from the Labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth had more fighting experience than most 15 year-old demigods. But fights were one thing — this was a full-on battle. Archers from behind the front line rained arrows upon the monsters' ranks as they surged forward from the Labyrinth's entrance, roaring and snarling and swiping their claws in every direction. 

Campers burst into a frenzy, drawing their weapons and engaging the army. Peripherally, Annabeth spotted Phoebe shooting down monsters from her shaded spot in a tree above. Thalia had sprung into action, Aegis like a terrifying battle flag as she led the charge of Ares campers through the ranks of dracanae. 

Drawing her dagger, Annabeth plunged into the fight, Percy at her side as they cut a deep arc though the army. She whirled around, slashing instinctively as Percy covered her left side. Years of training together flooded back, and they fought flawlessly. 

"Percy!" Grover bleated frantically. Annabeth urged him towards the forest, where one of the dracanae had started a forest fire. As he sprinted off, Annabeth raced towards her siblings, who were in dire need of help against a legion of over a dozen dracanae. 

Pouncing on the one attacking her half-brother Malcolm, Annabeth drew her hunting knives and swiftly decapitated it. As she landed nimbly on her feet, she saw Malcolm marvel. "That's cool," he informed her. 

Annabeth grinned. "Hi," she responded. She sprinted over to a group for her younger half-siblings who were huddled in a circle, frightened and unable to fend off the monsters. Annabeth stabbed one and wrenched its spear away, using it to impale the other two like a monster meat barbecue. 

Nico had summoned skeletons and dead soldiers who erupted out of a fissure in the ground and were clanking off to join the fight. "You okay?" Annabeth asked anxiously as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Nico wobbled unsteadily, but nodded. 

Annabeth scanned the field. They might just have a chance—

An unearthly shriek echoed out of the Labyrinth, and Annabeth'a jaw dropped when the monster that monsters had nightmares above shot into the sky. 

Her mind's gears whirled at lightning speed. Kampê, Annabeth realised with dread. 

Kampê shot into the sky, her bat wings fully extended. She landed on the top of Zeus's Fist and surveyed the carnage. Her face was filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist. Snakes hissed and swirled around her legs. In her right hand she held a glittering ball of thread—Ariadne's string—but she popped it into a lion's mouth at her waist and drew her curved swords. The blades glowed green with poison. Kampê screeched in triumph, and some of the campers screamed. Others tried to run and got trampled by hellhounds or giants.

"Stand!" Tyson bellowed. "Do not run from her! Fight!" But then a hellhound tackled him and they went rolling away. 

Nico looked on warily. "You can take this one." 

Annabeth shot him a withering look and a sarcastic "thanks". Kampê took flight with amazing speed, dodging Chiron's arrow, and landed on the Athena command tent, squashing it flat. 

Annabeth surged forward, dagger in hand, and found Percy at her side, keeping pace as he drew Riptide. 

"This might be it," she said.

"Could be."

"Nice fighting with you, Seaweed Brain."

"Ditto."

Annabeth laughed as, together, they leaned into the monster's path. She ducked low as Percy leaped high, going for the legs while Percy slashed at her chest. All they managed to accomplish was slice off a harmless goat's head at her waist. 

Tumbling away to avoid the poison gas cloud, Annabeth narrowly missed one of Kampê's poisoned tentacles. 

"Come on!" she heard Percy yell. "We need help!" But she knew that no one was coming. There weren't nearly enough campers. 

Together they charged, dodged the monster's slashes, got inside her guard, and almost...almost managed to stab Kampê in the chest, but a huge bear's head lashed out from the monster's waist, and Annabeth leaped out of the way to avoid a nasty bite. 

Something slammed against her head, and Annabeth keeled over, knees painfully impacting the grass. Kampê's forelegs pinned her to the ground, and Annabeth gasped for breath and turned to see Percy in a similar predicament. 

"WOOF!" Something barked and howled, and a wall slammed into Kampê — Mrs O'Leary. Annabeth heard the other campers cheer as she emerged from the Labyrinth entrance, followed by a familiar swordsman. 

"Quintus!" Percy said in surprise. 

And then behind him, a giant, much taller than the Laistrygonians, with a hundred rippling arms, each holding a huge chunk of rock. 

"Is that a—" Annabeth gaped as the Hundred-Handed One pummelled Kampê back with a hurricane of stones. 

"Briares!" Percy said in relief. "You came!"

Annabeth looked over at him, bewildered. "There's a story here, right?" 

Percy's gaze flickered to Kampê, who was already recovering from the attack. "Tell you later?" he offered. 

Annabeth barely got out a nod before she was forced to scramble to her feet. 

"Go!" Percy urged Briares and Quintus. "The others need help. Annabeth and I can handle her." 

Annabeth stared at him as their reinforcements ran off. "We can't handle her." 

Percy readjusted his balance, shaking his head. "No, we can't." He engaged Kampê first, shouting, "I hope you have a plan!" 

"Why is it always me?" Annabeth seethed, but she scanned the forest. So far, most of the fighting had taken place in the clearing beside the Labyrinth entrance. At least if they led Kampê away, they could lose her somewhere in the forest and deal with her later. 

Annabeth jumped into the fight, parrying Kampê's swords that dripped with menacing acid. "Lead her away," she told Percy firmly. 

He nodded. "Maybe we can get the jump on her." 

Bit by bit, Annabeth inched backwards, giving Kampê the impression that she was winning and pressing the demigods back, while putting up enough of a fight that she didn't get suspicious and turn back. 

Annabeth looked over at Percy, who was panting and clearly tiring. Her limbs were aching, and that was with her magically boosted stamina. How was Percy keeping up? 

But it worked. The sounds of clashing grew softer, until the other campers were at least fifty feet away. 

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. He threw a glance over his shoulder, saw her drawing back her throwing hand and smartly ducked out of the way as Annabeth flung a throwing knife. It impaled Kampê right through the shoulder, pinning her to the tree behind as she screeched and writhed. 

"Now!" she ordered, and both of them raced forward, Riptide aimed for the head. But Kampê broke free just moments before they arrived, and a snake head sunk its fangs into Annabeth arm and threw her back. 

A pained shout tore from Annabeth's lips — Gods, her arm was on fire — as she collapsed to her knees, head spinning and vision blurring. "Annabeth!" came Percy's faraway yell, having been thrown back by the monster. 

Kampê loomed over Annabeth, lips curled into a sneer as she flicked her talons at her, a string of poison shooting towards Annabeth, ready to shrivel her up to dust in a horrible death. 

"No!" Percy shouted, and a massive wall of water slammed into the poison, shielding Annabeth from it and dousing Kampê from head to toe. 

Kampê spluttered as an orange-coloured blur hurtled past Annabeth and launched itself onto Kampê; it was Percy, parrying her blades and trying to get into her guard. 

Annabeth forced herself to her feet. Come on. One foot forward. One foot forward. Her knees were seconds away from buckling, and it felt like her entire body was about to give way. 

But Percy was losing, Kampê having recovered from her initial shock. He spotted Annabeth moving behind Kampê's back, and his eyes widened in alarm, but eventually saw what she was getting at. Going fully on the offense, Percy engaged both Kampê's blades, leaving her back in defended as she bared her fangs and snarled. 

Just a little further...

Annabeth mustered up whatever energy she had left and sliced Kampê's head clean off. The monster shrieked once before she burst into bronze dust, her head rolling on the ground in a sick imitation of Medusa, the only trace left of her. 

Percy's chest heaved with each breath he took, and he looked up at her in disbelief. "Holy Hades," he said, making an incredulous noise. 

Annabeth's eyelids fluttered, and then it was just all too much. Her legs gave out, sending her tumbling helplessly to the floor with a whimper. 

Before she hit the ground, strong arms braced round her back, catching her just in time. Annabeth's vision flickered in and out as she felt herself sat up against a tree, the bark scratching against the back of her neck. 

"No, no, Annabeth, come on," it was Percy, voice low and pleading. "Don't do this to me." The sound of fumbling before ambrosia was pressed into her palm. 

Annabeth forced her eyes open blearily as Percy came into view. He was arched over her worriedly, brow furrowed as she struggled to take the godly food. 

The poison coursed through her veins, and for a second, Annabeth wondered if it had been too late — but then, it started to subside into a dull throb. Her head started to clear, and her eyelids no longer weighed a ton. 

"Percy," she murmured, struggling to prop herself up. 

Percy, who had, until then, been hanging his head despairingly, looked up as relief washed over his features, his head tilted back as he uttered a silent prayer. "I-I thought I lost you," he said, sounding so lost that a bolt of pain shot through Annabeth's chest. 

"Not getting away from me that easily," Annabeth said with a mirthless laugh. Her breath caught in her throat; Percy was really close to her. As in inches away. Close enough to—

It was like a magnetic pull towards Percy that Annabeth simply couldn't escape. It was the eyes, she told herself. Captivating...beautiful. 

But she was staring at him, and his gaze drifted down to land on her lips, and then he was staring right back, and there was a terrible longing in his eyes. 

And then she kissed him. 

Annabeth might have been the one to surge forward and smash her lips against his, but she knew that if she hadn't, Percy would've done it. He didn't even take a second to think and kissed her back, a calloused hand coming up to brush the hair away from her face. 

A low moan escaped her lips when he pressed harder. Her back arched until there was no space between them, and the only thought thrumming against her skin was Percy, Percy, Percy—

"No!" Annabeth gasped, and they sprang apart, Percy's eyes wide with horror and Annabeth holding a hand to her mouth. 

Oh, Gods, what had she done? 

Her lips still tingled with the mind-searing kiss, and adrenaline pumped through her veins. 

"The battle," Percy blurted out. "We-uh-we should get back to the—" He brushed the back of his hand against his mouth, still too stunned to really move as he stared wordlessly. 

"Right," she stammered in reply, stumbling to her feet, using her hand to steady herself against the tree. If she thought about what had just happened, there was a good chance that her knees would go weak again. 

They staggered through the woods, neither saying word, simply staring pointedly ahead as the horror set in.

Annabeth had just kissed Percy. That in itself was already so terrible — he was her best friend — and then there was the fact she was the leader of a troop of warriors sworn off romance. 

Oh, Gods, what would Artemis say? Annabeth had heard dozens of horror stories about what she did to Hunters who broke the oath. She was setting the worst example at the moment! 

They stumbled back into the fight, not saying a word to each other as they shakily drew their weapons. Annabeth tried to shove all thoughts of Percy — which was easier said than done — out of her mind, but he wouldn't budge. Every time she blinked, she saw his lips moving against her, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair—

An irrational blush dusted her cheeks as Annabeth went red as a tomato. Percy caught sight of her, followed the same train of thought, and promptly flushed in a similar manner. 

His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Chiron," Percy said abruptly, expression clouding with fear. 

Annabeth spun around, seeing the centaur take a glancing blow to the hind legs that sent him crushing to the ground with a roar. "No!" she yelled as six giants rushed forward to overwhelm him. 

Then it happened. Not far away, Grover opened his mouth, and the most horrible sound Annabeth had ever heard came out. It was like a brass trumpet magnified a thousand times—the sound of pure fear.

As one, the forces of Kronos dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. The giants trampled the dracaenae trying to get into the Labyrinth first. Telekhines and hellhounds and enemy half-bloods scrambled after them. 

The tunnel rumbled shut, and the battle was over. The clearing was quiet except for the fires burning in the woods, and the cries of the wounded.

Annabeth glanced at Percy, heart thudding against her ribs, only to see that he was already gazing at her in a way that only he could. They gazed locked, and something like desperation exploded in her chest. 

Then Annabeth wrenched her gaze away, even though it killed her to do so.

Cleaning up after the battle was worse than the fight itself. The campers were weary, some mortally wounded, and some already dead. There were too many goodbyes. It was the first time Annabeth had ever seen shrouds used on actual bodies, and she was quite ready to never see it happen again. 

Lee Fletcher, from Apollo, was one of them, and Annabeth felt tears well in her eyes as she recalled having sword-fighting practice with him as a child. Castor, one of Dionysus' sons, was another casualty, and his twin brother was too choked up to say anything. 

Across the burning shrouds and plumes of smoke, Annabeth caught Percy's eye, and she saw the silent message, I'm glad it wasn't us. 

Me too, Annabeth thought. She didn't think she could survive seeing Percy's body burn with the rest. 

The next few days were spent treating the wounded, which was pretty much everybody. Willow, who was a talented healer, was in the infirmary day and night, meaning that the four Hunters weren't to leave camp yet. Annabeth tried not to think it, but she was so unbelievably glad that she didn't have to leave; she didn't think she could say goodbye just yet. 

The first time Annabeth really saw Percy since the shroud-burnings was at Grover's trial with the Council of Cloven Elders. It took all her energy to march up and sock Leneus in his pompous nose when he suggested revoking Grover's license and exiling him, but then Juniper, Grover's girlfriend — which was confusing enough on its own — reminded them that Grover had summoned Panic, the power of Pan. 

Then Dionysus strode in, interrupting the solemn state of affairs and promptly exonerating Grover. He was more grim than Annabeth had ever seen him, and then she remembered that Mr D had lost one of his children too. 

Briares and Tyson left for the forges together, and Annabeth was given an almost life-threatening hug from the cyclops, who sobbed into her shoulder when he had to leave. "I will see you, Annie," Tyson said mournfully. "Will you visit?" 

Annabeth smiled. "Whenever I'm near the sea," she paused, unable to help her gaze flickering over to Percy, who stood a short distance away. "I'll think of you." He didn't look up. 

Annabeth passed Percy a couple times each day, but never enough to speak. She was glad for that; it was for the best, seeing as every time she looked at him, she was reminded of the forbidden moment they'd shared in the woods. They skirted around each other, uncertain of where they stood. 

But her time at camp was drawing to a close far too quickly, and on her last day, Annabeth packed up her things in the Artemis cabin, willing herself not to cry. 

"Hey, can we talk?" 

She turned around to see Percy leaning awkwardly in the doorway, something that looked awfully like a laptop clutched in his hands. 

Annabeth swallowed. This was Artemis' cabin. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she also didn't want the goddess to see into a private moment with Percy, who she had very not-platonically kissed a few days ago. 

"Sure," she said, half-heartedly. "But, um, not here." Percy seemed to understand, because he went a little red, but he beckoned for her to follow him. 

Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat when they entered the Poseidon cabin. She'd only ever seen the place from the outside; it was technically against the rules for any campers of the opposite sex to be alone in a cabin...

But it smelt like Percy. Like the ocean. And it had a calming effect on her nerves; like Percy. 

"Daedalus," Percy paused. "Quintus. He, uh, died this morning." 

Annabeth blinked. "What?" 

"Peaceful death and whatnot," Percy waved a dismissive hand. He held out the laptop. "This was his — full of designs for a thousand things. He gave it to me to keep, but I'll never do anything with it, and I know you love this stuff..." He trailed off doubtfully. 

Annabeth gingerly balanced it in her hands. "This is incredible," she whispered. "Daedalus..." She shook her head in disbelief. "Wow." A part of her was itching to flip it open and comb every section of it right this second, but another part also told her to bask in every moment she had left with Percy. 

"So, you're leaving today," Percy said quietly. 

Annabeth nodded, throat closing up. "Yeah," she managed. "Now, actually." Biting her lip, Annabeth reached for the right words. "Please don't die," she found herself saying. 

Percy's cheek twitched. "It got you back to camp." 

Annabeth allowed herself a soft smile as she looked down at her feet. She'd thought her adventures with Percy would be over once she joined the Hunters, but as it turned out, she couldn't be more glad that she was wrong. 

"If something happens," Percy said hesitantly. 

"Iris-message me," Annabeth finished with a nod. "And I'll keep an eye out for..." 

Luke. 

The name was unspoken, but Annabeth knew that Percy heard it, by the way his eyes darkened. 

"You can't even say his name," Percy said stiffly. 

Annabeth rubbed a hand against her forehead. "You don't understand, Percy," she said miserably. "For years, Luke and I—He was the only one who ever cared about me—" 

"Right," Percy said with a humourless snort. "Right." All traces of gentleness had evaporated. 

"It doesn't matter," she said frustratedly. "I'm a Hunter. I can't—"

"Right," Percy interrupted again, brow furrowing. 

What the hell are we doing? It was the question that lingered between them. Annabeth thought despairingly of Luke, of Rachel Dare, of Artemis, of the woods, and wondered when it had become so complicated. 

"I'm sorry," she said, keeping any emotion out of her voice. "I should get back. They're waiting for me." 

Percy's face seemed to crumple in on itself. "Listen, Annabeth, I—" The car horn honked, and Percy broke off into silence. 

Annabeth clutched the laptop to her chest. "I'd better get going." Every nerve in her body screamed at her to stay. To hold onto Percy and never let him go, because even though they'd fought for most of it and almost died a dozen times, this was the happiest she had been the entire year. 

Percy nodded. "Take care, Wise Girl." 

It took every bit of effort to turn around, to put one foot ahead of the other in a steady rhythm until she reached the car, where her Hunters were sitting and waiting expectantly. 

It took even more strength than that not to turn around and run back to Percy. But Annabeth managed it, even though she desperately wished to know if he was still looking at her, maybe hoping she would turn. 

Then she climbed into the passenger's and Thalia stepped on the gas pedal, and they shot off into the distance, leaving Camp Half-Blood behind them. 

<<< >>>

Annabeth grunted with the exertion as she kicked the hellhound away, scrambling to her feet only to leap onto its back and hack at its neck again. A few jabs later, the monster disintegrated into dust, leaving her tumbling into a groaning heap. 

"You know," Clarisse remarked. "If you want me to stop calling you 'Princess', you probably shouldn't wear a crown in your hair." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's a circlet." But she took the other girl's outstretched hand anyway and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. 

Snow blanketed the ground; even in Arizona, January brought a bone-deep chill. Annabeth would rather die than admit it aloud, but she was glad to see Clarisse. She and Chris here were the first demigods from camp she'd seen since L-Kronos' army attacked from the Labyrinth entrance. 

Annabeth was starting to think that maybe she could have a balance between her old life and this as Artemis' lieutenant. 

They had beat back most of the forces that had ambushed Clarisse and Chris, and the rest turned tail and fled once they realised their forces were too strong. 

Annabeth surveyed the rest of the hunters. "Watch the leg, Laura," she called to the experienced huntress. "Don't think I won't notice if you try to join the next fight while you're still injured." 

Kronos had been launching small attacks here and there over the course of the last few months. Building up to something big. The Hunters had been a large part of the retaliating effort. Annabeth saw Artemis even more rarely now, and the goddess often disappeared to Olympus, only to return looking weary and deflated. Something told Annabeth that the gods weren't telling them something big. 

"Despite the circumstances, it's good to see you," Chris said, nodding to Annabeth and Thalia. "Could use some friendly faces back at camp." 

"It's all too sombre," Clarisse said gruffly, stabbing her sword into the snow. "The Stolls haven't pranked anyone in ages."

"Maybe they're biding their time," Thalia suggested. 

"We should get back to Chiron," Chris sighed. He glanced at Annabeth. "Want us to carry a message?" 

Annabeth sighed. Where to start? "Tell Chiron to keep us updated on the situation and the coordinates where we're needed. Our forces are already spread thin, but I might be able to gather some people." She paused. "And tell Malcolm that I want the blueprints he drew up last year for a trap designed to hold monsters. There's something on Daedalus' laptop I've had my eye on." 

"And what do we tell Percy?" Clarisse said boredly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Annabeth flushed. She hoped that it would pass as winter wind nipping at her cheeks, but Clarisse's smirk told her otherwise. "Uh." 

Clarisse looked at her expectantly. 

"Tell him I said 'hi'," Annabeth finished lamely. Before Clarisse could interject again, she cleared her throat. "We, uh, should start finding a campsite. There are some wounded who need a few days' rest." 

Clarisse and Chris bade their farewells before they caught the next bus and left for camp. Annabeth tried not to dwell on the fact that she desperately wished she was going with them. 

That night, for the first time, Annabeth dreamt of Percy. She dreamt of Kronos, with Luke's face, impaling him with a sword glinting two colours. She dreamt of Percy dying in her arms, choking out his last words — that she could've saved him — as her hands were marred with his blood.

Annabeth woke up in a cold sweat. The dam holding back her emotions had webs of cracks and was about one more nightmare away from absolutely shattering. 

She never let herself think of Percy. It was easier to just busy herself with the Hunters, with training — there was always a knife to sharpen or a target to hit — with Thalia and their new friends. 

But as his 16th birthday drew close, Annabeth was starting to feel the dread creep up on her. 

A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in endless sleep  
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze

She'd heard the Great Prophecy at the ripe age of 7, and its words still haunted her till this day. Pan had told her, down in the Labyrinth, that she had a part to play in it, and Chiron had hinted at something similar. 

Percy was the child of the prophecy, there was no doubt about that now. There had been a time where she'd never thought he'd ever make it to 16, and now that he would, she didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. 

The prophecy spoke of death and destruction. If Percy had survived until now, only to be killed at the hands of Kronos, well, Annabeth didn't know if that was better than him dying before this. 

Annabeth propped herself up against the wall, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back. It was useless to try not to think about Percy now. Once he was in her head, she was never getting him out. 

<<< >>>

While the last months of autumn had swept by in a hasty flurry, February inched by like a caterpillar. Attacks were becoming more frequent despite the freezing weather, and Annabeth and Artemis were forced to spread their forces out even more. 

It was just Annabeth, Thalia, Phoebe and Willow — both of whom had become quite like sisters to her in the recent year — present when they were caught in a rather sticky situation involving stumbling upon the hideout of an entire legion of dracanae. 

By sheer coincidence, Annabeth remembered that the Stolls' mother lived in the area, and they arrived within minutes of her IM. 

Together, the six of them battled off the monsters, escaping just in time. From there, Connor and Travis called reinforcements — Silena and Beckendorf shadow-travelling in on the back of Mrs O'Leary. 

The hellhound tackled Annabeth to the ground in delight, her monstrous tail wagging eagerly as she slobbered just about everywhere. Phoebe, who was afraid of dogs, promptly fainted. 

Unfortunately, the downside of Mrs O'Leary was that she reminded Annabeth of Percy. In fact, the collar round her neck had his home number on it, and just knowing that Percy was so close, yet so far, pained her immensely. 

Thinking of Percy meant remembering that they were in an impossible situation. She was bound by an oath, and Percy was likely to die this coming summer. 

None of that mattered, Annabeth told herself sternly. Because there was nothing to worry about. Percy was her friend, and she missed him — that was all. The kiss in the woods had been a fluke. 

They slaughtered the dracanae without much issue — nothing that ambrosia couldn't fix — and then they had to part ways again. Before Beckendorf left to join them on Mrs O'Leary's back, he approached Annabeth tentatively, holding something in his palm. 

"It's a gift," Beckendorf said, gently pressing it into her hands. "We miss you, Annabeth. See you soon, okay?" 

Annabeth simply stared blankly at Beckendorf as he joined his girlfriend and fellow campers, and Mrs O'Leary stepped into the shadows, all of them disappearing into the darkness. 

Her gaze lowered until it landed on what she was holding. It was a small paper envelope, which Annabeth cautiously unfolded, aware that Thalia was watching her curiously. 

Inside was a small red bead with intricate carvings depicting a maze — clearly a representation of Daedalus' Labyrinth. Annabeth recognised it instantly as one of the beads the camp gave out to campers at the end of every summer to put on their necklaces. 

The envelope held something else too; a note. 

Hesitantly, Annabeth pulled out the mundane yellow post-it. On it, in blue ballpoint pen ink and careless handwriting were the words, "Forgot to give it to you. Hope you're doing well." 

At the bottom, it was signed 'Percy'. Annabeth felt something inexplicable warm her from head to toe. 

Oh, she was so screwed. 

Annabeth shoved the items back into the envelope. Oh, Gods, what was she going to do? Annabeth turned back to her friends, fervently hoping that the sentence "I think I like Percy Jackson" wasn't scribbled all over her face. 

She beckoned them forward, slightly dizzy. "Let's go." 

Only when she got back to the campsite did Annabeth take out the bead and, still filled with uncertainty, attack it to her necklace. Then she folded up the note and tucked it into the breast pocket of her coat. That was for her and her alone, and maybe it was the wrong thing to do, but Annabeth couldn't bring herself to throw it away. 

"Hello?" came Thalia's voice as the entrance to the tent opened with the sound of cloth brushing together. 

"Hey," Annabeth returned, bracing her hands against the headboard as she stared at her knuckles. "Just thinking." 

Thalia sat down on her bed. "Is this thought related to a certain son of Poseidon?" 

Annabeth shut her eyes. "Um. You noticed." 

Thalia snorted. "Like hell, I noticed. Of course, I did!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Everyone who's ever come in contact with the two of you for more than ten minutes has noticed it!" 

"Except for me," Annabeth murmured. She threw a nervous sideway glance. "Look, you're not gonna tell anyone—"

"Annabeth," Thalia interrupted, her tone serious. "I've known you since you were 7. I'm a Hunter second, and your friend first." 

Annabeth gave her a weak smile. "Thanks." 

"Frankly, I was surprised when you accepted the position last winter," Thalia pointed out. "Never thought you'd join the Hunters." 

Annabeth frowned. "What? I couldn't leave you. I'd just gotten you back."

"You wouldn't have lost me," Thalia reassured her. "You'd still be my little sister. I'd still hug you, and laugh with you, and visit you." 

Annabeth found herself at a loss for words. 

"Look, joining the Hunters is something you have to do for yourself," Thalia said, her voice as soft as it could get this time. "You can't do it for someone else. Orion did that, and we all know how that turned out. So you have to ask yourself if this is what you truly want." 

Annabeth swallowed. Thalia asked a good question. 

Was it? 

Spring brought, with it, more attacks. Annabeth saw Chiron, and even if it was just an image in the mist, she longed more than ever to return to Camp Half-Blood. It was her home, and it was in that moment that Annabeth knew the answer to Thalia's question. 

She burst into the tent, breathless, as Thalia looked up questioningly. 

"It's not what I want," she blurted out. "This. It isn't." Annabeth raked a hand through her hair frustratedly as she sat down, burying her face in her hands. "What have I done?" she whispered between her fingers. 

Her bed sunk as Thalia sat beside her. The other girl's presence was enough, and Annabeth flopped back onto the mattress, facing up and staring as she repeated what she'd just said in her head. 

She didn't want this. Percy was only a small part of it. Okay, he was a big part of it, but not in the way she'd initially imagined. 

Annabeth wanted to fall in love. She wanted to grow old with someone, attain every possible experience in life — go to university, get a job, see her friends, spend the holidays with her family — always have a way to progress. 

She didn't want to spent the rest of her life like this — unaging, still, perfect, like marble. The idea of the world growing old and progressing around her while Annabeth remained unchanged was the very definition of her worst nightmare. 

And the Hunters of Artemis were, in so many ways, what Annabeth had longed for her entire life. Intellectual equals; a concrete family bound to her for life; the assurance that she would never have to be alone. 

But in a million other ways, maybe she already had that. Her family wasn't just Thalia. It was Connor and Travis who put a tarantula in her bed, Grover who mournfully ate her tin cans after she'd downed the drink. It was, despite everything that had happened, Luke, who had bandaged her up when she fell and been more proud of her than anyone else in his life, Clarisse and their witty banter, Beckendorf and Silena and their sickening displays of affection. Tyson who was, mentally, practically still a baby and hugged her like his life depended on it. Chiron, who tutored her and never stopped believing in her. It was Camp Half-Blood and a dozen other campers who were too important to her to describe it. 

And family was Percy, who was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

Annabeth had made the biggest mistake of her life by throwing all that away for something she'd thought she wanted. 

She didn't want this. 

Annabeth muttered a few choice curse words under her breath. "What do I do?" she groaned, very much wanting to travel back in time and punch herself in the head. 

"Do you want to leave?" Thalia asked, her voice sad but steady. 

Annabeth bit her lip, but nodded. 

Thalia gave her a wary look. "Then I think you already know what you have to do." 

Despite the fact that Annabeth was, usually, the farthest thing from a procrastinator, speaking to Artemis about this eluded her at every turn. 

The goddess was hardly around, and when she was, it was all about battle strategies and predicting future attacks before they happened. One evening, Annabeth got the perfect chance as she found herself alone with Artemis by the wooden targets, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. 

Artemis had been such a present figure in her life for the last year and a half that Annabeth hated to hurt her feelings. Before, she'd always though that gods were cold and distant, their immortality rendering them incapable of emotion. But Artemis proved that wrong. She'd looked out for Annabeth despite the millions of reasons not to do so, calmed her when she was frantic, and had imparted more knowledge than Annabeth would ever receive over the course of her life. 

Having to leave her was going to be the worst thing about this. 

Yet, it was something she had to do. Each day that passed was added certainty to Annabeth that she was not meant to be a Hunter, much less the lieutenant to Artemis. In that regard and position, Annabeth had her eye on a certain blue-eyed girl. 

As May came to a close, another meeting about the week's successes and failures was adjourned, and the other Hunters filed out one by one, until it was just Annabeth, shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot as Artemis rolled up a map of their impending battlefield. 

"My lady," Annabeth said suddenly, forcing the words out before she could back out. "May I have a word?" 

Artemis' expression was merely one of curiosity as she paused in her tracks. The goddess set the parchment aside and leaned against the table. Her form today was a woman slightly older than Annabeth, but still in her adult youth. 

Artemis spread her hands. "Please, Annabeth, you know that my lieutenants speak freely." 

Annabeth swallowed. "I-I-I wish," she inhaled sharply. "I wish to leave the Hunt." Her own eyes widened once the words were out, lingering ominously between them, in the stale air of the room. 

The goddess stilled, and a shiver rippled down Annabeth's spine when she saw the calculating look enter her eyes. In a split second, Artemis became an ethereal being, and Annabeth was struck with the sudden urge to bow. 

After a few seconds of silence that seemingly dragged on for hours, Artemis echoed, "To leave?" 

Annabeth's throat clammed up, forcing her to simply nod. 

Artemis' grip on the table tightened enough that her knuckles turned white. "Why is that? Have you broken your oath?" Her tone was cool, with undercurrents of danger. "Have you fallen in love?" 

Annabeth felt Fear's cold fingers grasp at her. Myths rattled off in her brain, of Artemis taking out her punishment on her followers for breaking the oath. 

"I want to leave because I made the wrong choice when I became your lieutenant," Annabeth said at last. "I thought it was my destiny, but I've come to see that it isn't. I'm not meant to be here—"

"And yet you made the choice," Artemis cut in. She was more sombre now than anything, a wary look replacing the earlier coldness. "You accepted, Annabeth." She sighed. "My lieutenants are different. They are treated the same as my other Hunters in terms of breaking their oath; they will be punished and stripped of their immortality."

"But there are Hunters who left," Annabeth said, dread creeping up on her. "Hunters who parted with you on good terms." 

"Those are Hunters," Artemis said softly. "Not lieutenants. In that respect, the rules are different. Your oath bound you for life, Annabeth. Leaving — falling in love — is not an option, unless you wish to be subjected to my punishment." Her gaze drooped grimly. "Annabeth, that is the last thing I want to do, but I will do what is fair. No favouritism." 

Annabeth knew that. Artemis' right hand woman had broken her oath, and been turned into a bear and cast out. Artemis was almost just. 

For the first time, Annabeth thought that Artemis looked almost indecisive. As if she was struggling with herself. 

"Don't make me do it," Artemis finally said, giving her an imploring look. "Don't break your oath." 

Frustration welled up in Annabeth, but most of all, despair, because Pan had been wrong — it was too late. This was a choice Annabeth could never take back. 

"It's alright, my lady," Annabeth said quietly. "I know," she faltered. "I know that this isn't what you wanted." With that, Annabeth turned on her heel and traipsed out, numbly staring at the orange streaks in the sky. 

That was that. 

Annabeth had to say goodbye to her old life. For good, this time. She didn't have a choice. 

For the millionth time, Annabeth closed her eyes and wondered what her life would have been like if she hadn't made the wrong choice. But reality always found a way to weasel back in, and now an even heavier rock weighed on her chest. 

<<< >>>

The engine of the Prius roared as Percy trundled down the beach. Rachel sat to his right, red hair in a ponytail and a white blouse over her swimsuit. 

As he pulled into park on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic upon Rachel's eager instruction, Percy allowed himself a moment to take in the view. 

The sea was especially nice today; a shade of blue and glittering green that made him smile. Waves lapped up on the golden sand. Percy felt his smile waver — all it did was remind him of the way certain blonde curls would sparkle under sunlight. 

Averting his gaze and pushing those thoughts away, Percy turned to Rachel. "This is nice," she sighed pleasantly. 

Percy looked out upon the sea. Somewhere down there, his father was in his palace, gearing up for what might well be the worst war in the history of Olympus. He shivered, despite the blaring heat. Now that was a nice thought. 

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Rachel cocked her head to the side. "The war." For a mortal, Rachel had been incredibly understanding of Percy's double life. It was August now, and Percy's 16th birthday was steadily approaching. Along with it came Kronos' imminent attack. Campers had been ferried on missions since the summer, and Percy had been so preoccupied thinking of the oncoming war that he couldn't even enjoy a nice day in the sun with his friend. 

"Look, try not to think about it," Rachel suggested. "Let's-let's pretend we're a couple of normal people. We're out for a drive, and we're watching the ocean, and it's nice to be together."

Percy readjusted himself in his seat, forcing himself to nod. "Yeah," he echoed. "Normal." 

Percy had spent a lot of time together with Rachel in the last year. First, they'd been in school together, and they'd pretty much been each other's only friend throughout the year. Secondly, as things got grimmer at camp, Percy found himself in need of a reminder that the mortal world was still out there waiting for him. 

He hadn't planned it, but it had just...happened. Whenever his mother brought it up, Percy clammed up about it, and she would arch her eyebrow in a manner that told Percy she was thinking of the other girl he had spent all his time with. Before. 

Percy hadn't seen Annabeth in a year. That was twelve whole months. Of course, before, they had only ever really seen each other during the summer anyway, but then she joined the Hunters and quickly, Percy felt like she had taken the jump into a whole other world and left him behind. All of a sudden, twelve months apart stretched into a horrible, unbearable ordeal that Percy absolutely detested. 

Beckendorf had given Annabeth the camp necklace bead Percy had saved for her back in February, but Annabeth hadn't sent him anything in reply — not even a note. To comfort him, Beckendorf had described her reaction to the gift in detail. All that did was make Percy blush as his friends practically cackled in the background. 

"And so," Rachel said, abruptly breaking into Percy's thoughts. He blinked, zoning back into the conversation. "Hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?"

"Oh . . ." Percy felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows—slow, dumb, and bright red. "Um . . ."

Here he was, sitting with Rachel, who was pretty and hilarious and so much easier to be around than...other girls he knew, and the only person on Percy's mind was a girl he could never have. A girl who was, by all definitions of the word, unattainable. 

Rachel's fiery red hair streaked in the wind, and all Percy could think of was that he wished it was Annabeth here by his side, making him laugh and turning those grey eyes on him. She would wear her owl earrings; maybe she would let her hair down and Percy would be stunned still by the sheer image of how beautiful Annabeth actually was. 

Percy wasn't quite sure what he would've done next, but he was so distracted he almost missed huge black form swooping down from the sky until four hooves landed on the hood of the Prius with a crunch that made him wince. 

It was Blackjack the pegasus. Hey, boss, he greeted. Nice car. 

Percy was about to make a sarcastic comment about the hoof-shaped indents left in the hood of Paul's car, but then he saw the person sitting on the pegasus' back and stilled. 

He knew that this day was about to get a whole lot more complicated. 

Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a bronze breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Time?" Percy asked, already half-knowing the answer, yet still dreading it. 

He nodded grimly.

Percy swallowed. He'd known this was coming. It had been in planning for weeks, but he'd kind of hoped it would never happen. 

Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi." She didn't seemed fazed by the winged horse. 

"Oh, hey. I'm Beckendorf. You must be Rachel. Percy's told me . . . uh, I mean he mentioned you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good." She glanced at Blackjack, who was clopping his hooves against the hood of the Prius. "So I guess you guys have to go save the world now."

"Pretty much," Beckendorf agreed.

Percy gave Rachel a helpless, sheepish look. "Would you tell my mom—"

"I'll tell her. I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood."

Percy winced. He figured this would probably be the last time Paul loaned him his car. 

"Good luck." Rachel leaned across the front seat and pressed her lips to his before he could react. Percy froze up, unable to form a coherent thought. 

No, no. This was wrong. It felt wrong. 

Rachel drew back before he had a chance to react. She plastered on a smile that Percy could see didn't reach her eyes. "Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."

Percy stumbled over to Beckendorf. His last view was of her sitting in the shotgun seat of the Prius, her arms crossed, watching as Blackjack circled higher and higher, carrying them into the sky.

"So," Beckendorf said, then paused. "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth."

Percy went scarlet. "Oh, gods," he muttered. "Don't even think about it."

Beckendorf chuckled, and together they soared out over the Atlantic.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this the place?" Kayla asked uncertainly. 

Annabeth, who led the group in a determined walk, scanned the scene. This was the destination of Artemis' directions. It should be...

Her thoughts muted as, a few yards ahead, Annabeth spotted the outlier to the silent, sleeping people of Manhattan; a group of maybe 40 teenagers gathered. 

They were in discussion, it was obvious, but Annabeth recognised Will Solace's blonde hair, and she surged forward, heartbeat speeding up inexplicably. 

At the head of the group, someone was speaking. "...the Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got." It was Percy, giving out instructions to the demigods like he'd spent his entire life doing so. Annabeth couldn't help the grin that tugged at her lips upon seeing him like that. Percy was a natural leader. He might not believe it, but Annabeth did. "The 59th Street Bridge, Clarisse—" He broke off suddenly. 

"We'll take that," Malcolm stepped in. "And activate plan twenty-three on the way, as previously discussed. 

Thalia nudged Annabeth. "You okay?" They were still hanging at the pavement across the street, the demigods' paying rapt attention and not paying attention to their arrival. 

Annabeth nodded stiffly. She could do this. She hadn't spent three months rebuilding her friendship with Artemis and reinforcing her position among the Hunters' ranks only for it to crumble once she caught sight of the boy who'd basically stolen her heart. 

Screw you, Percy, she thought to herself, frowning inwardly. 

"Okay," Percy nodded. "Keep in touch with cellphones." He demonstrated, picking up a Blackberry from a woman slumped on the sidewalk. "If you need to call, pick one up, call, then drop it. That'll make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you." 

Travis raised a hand. "And if we find a phone we really like?" 

Percy rolled his eyes. "No, you can't keep it." 

"Aw, man." 

"Hold it," Jake Mason said. "Percy, you forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." Even from this distance, Annabeth saw Percy bite back a curse and frown. 

Taking a step forward, Annabeth called out, "How about you leave that to us?" 

Almost in unison, the campers' heads swivelled to look in astonishment at the twenty-something almost-thirty adolescent girls as they crossed the street, decked out in varying shades of silver and grey clothes. 

Cheers erupted from the campers. "Annabeth!" Connor almost yelled. "Thalia!" 

Hugs and greetings were swapped all around — well, at least, the two of them were friendly. Annabeth knew that a lot of her Hunters didn't exactly enjoy the company other males. 

"Where have you been the last year?" Annabeth heard Percy ask Thalia in disbelief. "You've got, like, twice as many Hunters now!"

Thalia laughed. "Long, long story. I bet our adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson."

"Complete lie." 

"We'll see," she promised. "After this is over, you, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th."

"Le Parker Meridien," Percy chuckled. "You're on." 

Thalia shifted just as Connor side-stepped, and it was like they were opening up some kind of 'parting of the red sea' type thing, because Annabeth found herself right in Percy's line of sight. 

For a moment, everything else slowed to stop. And not in the way Kronos had made it in Manhattan, but where nothing in the world mattered, except that Percy was right here—right here for the first time in a year, and Annabeth didn't know what to do. 

"Hi," was all she managed. 

That stupid lopsided grin broke out across his face. "'Hi' to you too." 

Annabeth wanted to slam her head against a wall. Damn it. 

Silena cleared her throat. "Well, if you two are done staring into each other's eyes." 

Annabeth didn't know who blushed harder; her or Percy. 

"Our defence sounds good," she said, ignoring the knowing looks Connor and Travis exchanged. "But if we don't blockade the rivers from those boats, guarding the bridges and tunnels will be pointless."

Percy nodded in agreement. "You're right. I've got that covered." Something like uncertainty flickered across his face. "Come with me?" he said suddenly. 

Ignoring the blood pounding in her ears, Annabeth tried to lighten the mood and rolled her eyes. "Like I'd leave you to mess it up."

She turned back to the Hunters, expecting an onslaught of judgemental looks, but all she got was confidence in their leader. Gods, the Hunters really weren't appreciated enough in the myths. "Thalia, take charge. Will you guys be good on your own?" 

Thalia nodded, her gaze flickering almost imperceptibly towards Percy. "Yeah," she said. "Will you?" The double meaning was obscured to everyone but Annabeth. 

"Yeah," Annabeth said reassuringly, and surprised even herself when she realised that she believed it. "Hold that position. I'll go with Percy, then we'll join, or we'll go wherever we're needed." 

Somebody in the back of the group said, "No detours, you two." 

There were some giggles, but Percy didn't react and Annabeth decided to let it pass. 

"Those monsters won't know what hit them," Thalia said proudly. "Hunters, move out!"

She slapped her silver bracelet, and the shield Aegis spiraled into full form. The golden head of Medusa molded in the center was so horrible, the campers all backed away. The Hunters took off down the avenue, followed by their wolves and falcons, and Annabeth felt a swell of pride for them. 

As she looked around the group of maybe forty demigods, she found herself hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she ever saw them together like this. 

"So," Percy said. "You wanna give the pep talk?" 

Annabeth elbowed him. "It should be you," she said truthfully. He returned the smile. 

"You're the greatest heroes of this millennium," Percy said, voice swelling with confidence. "It doesn't matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win." He raised Riptide and shouted, "FOR OLYMPUS!"

They shouted in response, and their forty voices echoed off the buildings of Midtown. For a moment it sounded brave, but it died quickly in the silence of ten million sleeping New Yorkers.

Annabeth saw about ten cars she'd like to try out, but unfortunately, with almost all the vehicles stuck bumper-to-bumper, she and Percy ended up having to take a red Vespa off a slumbering pedestrian. She stood behind him, balancing precariously with her arms around his waist as he zig-zagged through the traffic. 

There was something different about Percy. Annabeth couldn't put her finger on it. Part of it was that he was looking at her differently. Or at least she thought she caught him doing so when she activated Governer Seward, one of Daedalus' planted automatons and part of plan twenty-three, as she and Malcolm has agreed. 

Like he was thinking about something. Rare, really. 

"Where's Clarisse?" Annabeth asked as they streaked down the streets of Manhattan. "I didn't see any of the Ares campers." 

Percy shook his head. "They're being petty," came his disdained voice. "Had an argument with the Apollo cabin over a chariot. Decided that they aren't gonna join the fight." 

Annabeth gaped, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "What?" she demanded. "I'll march over there and knock some sense—"

"It's Clarisse," Percy deadpanned. "I doubt that would work." 

Annabeth thought that he did have a point there. Her feet wobbled, and she almost fell off. Quickly, she tightened her grip round Percy; if she died on a red Vespa, Annabeth would never forgive herself. She felt his abdomen tense, and she could just see his eyes widen fractionally. 

When they stopped just outside Battery Park, Annabeth hurried along, almost tripping over gravel as she tried to keep pace with Percy. Before he could plunge himself into the water, Annabeth demanded, "Wait! What are you doing? You can't go in alone!" 

"Can you breathe underwater?" he started sarcastically, then Percy's brow furrowed. "Wait, can you? I mean, if you can only die in battle—"

"I don't think now is the time to experiment," Annabeth said exasperatedly. 

Percy gave her a sheepish look. 

"But...after?"

Annabeth glared at him. 

Percy scratched at the back of his head. "Okay, never mind. But the bottom line is, you probably can't breathe underwater, so, it's self-explanatory that I have to go alone." 

Percy didn't say it in a harsh tone, and his eyes were on the water, scanning for threats, but Annabeth frowned anyway. She knew it sounded hypocritical, and maybe she was overthinking it, but Percy never left her behind. He had asked her to come along, but for the first time, Annabeth felt like she was out of sync with him. 

"Percy, wait," Annabeth instinctively reached out to pull him back by the hand. Realising what she'd done, Annabeth dropped his hand like it burned, but at least she'd gotten his attention. "Something's going on with you." 

Percy's eyes flickered, and Annabeth knew that she'd hit the nail on the head. "Tell me," she urged. 

"It's nothing," Percy said hastily. "Look, just—wait here."

Annabeth wanted to leap forward and stop him again, but she deliberately held herself back, biting back any comments until he disappeared underwater. 

She had always been able to read Percy like an open book. Even after she'd joined the Hunters, and maybe things had been a little weird in the Labyrinth because of Rachel and the kiss, but one thing Annabeth had always been able to rely on with Percy was that they were always on the same page. 

And all of a sudden, it was like he'd picked up the pace without telling her and was now speeding ahead. And Annabeth hated being left in the dust. 

He didn't even seem to realise he was doing in. Despite having all the rights in the world, Percy wasn't mad at her. He hadn't been mad at her when she left, which, frankly, he should've been. And he wasn't mad now. So what was it? 

Then Annabeth's phone rang, and she gladly took the distraction from her own thoughts. "Hello?" 

"Annabeth," the voice was urgent and low. "This is Michael Yew. From the Apollo cabin? Another army is marching over the Williamsburg Bridge. We need help. And uh, the monster leading the enemy...it's the Minotaur."

Annabeth blinked, unsure of what to make of that, but she hung up after assuring him that they'd be there as soon as they could. 

Just as Percy resurfaced — good thing too, because she'd been moments away from jumping in after him, whether she could breathe or not — Annabeth slipped her phone back into her pocket, shooting him a worried look. 

She relayed the message, quickly darkening his triumphant expression into a grim one. 

Percy did his best taxicab whistle, and Annabeth already knew what to expect before Blackjack swooped down. Annabeth sat in front this time as Percy directed the pegasus to the Williamsburg Bridge. 

Percy fell silent as they soared through the air, and Annabeth basked in this one last feeling of freedom. Gods, she'd missed this. 

"You were right." 

Annabeth turned her head over her shoulder to see Percy looking at his hands. 

"About me not telling you something," he continued. "I-I took the Curse of Achilles." His eyes angled up warily as he surveyed her reaction. 

Annabeth opened her mouth, then closed it. 

"You dipped in the Styx?" she exploded after a few seconds. "Percy!" 

"I had to!" Percy insisted. "Luke did it. It's why he could host Kronos. Look, I figured, we might as well take every advantage we get." 

"Not if it means that you could kill yourself in the process!" Annabeth said frustratedly. "You could've died!" 

"But I didn't," he reminded. Something in his eyes changed. He look almost...nervous. "I, uh, I saw something in the river—"

Blackjack bleated, interrupting Percy. Percy glanced down. "We're here." 

Below, the Apollo campers were retreating, ducking behind cars as they tossed explosives and sniped monsters using their arrows. 

Hellhounds bounded forward, and most of them were disintegrated by the arrows, but one of the Apollo campers was dragged away, forcing Annabeth to turn away at the grotesque sight she knew was about to occur. 

Then she spotted the Minotaur, emerging from the monsters' ranks. 

From the waist down, he wore standard Greek battle gear—a kiltlike apron of leather and metal flaps, bronze greaves covering his legs, and tightly wrapped leather sandals. His top was all bull—hair and hide and muscle leading to a head so large he should've toppled over just from the weight of his horns. As soon as he saw them circling overhead (or sniffed them, more likely, since his eyesight was bad), he bellowed and picked up a white limousine.

"Blackjack, dive!" Percy yelled.

The pegasus neighed in a frantic response. 

They were at least a hundred feet up, but the limo came sailing toward them, flipping fender over fender like a two-ton boomerang. Blackjack tucked in his wings and plunged. The limo sailed over their heads as Annabeth ducked instinctively, missing by maybe two inches. It cleared the suspension lines of the bridge and fell toward the East River.

Monsters jeered and shouted, and the Minotaur picked up another car.

"Drop us behind the lines with the Apollo cabin," Percy urged Blackjack. "Stay in earshot but get out of danger!"

As soon as Blackjack's hooves touched the pavement, Annabeth nimbly slid off, landing on her feet, Percy at her side. Michael Yew jogged up to meet them, expression grave and tight-lipped. 

But he was relieved to see them. "Good to see you. Where are the other reinforcements?" 

Annabeth glanced at Percy. "We're it." 

Michael snorted. "Then we're dead." 

"Still have your flying chariot?" Percy asked. 

Nah," Michael said. "Left it at camp. I told Clarisse she could have it. Whatever, you know? Not worth fighting about anymore. But she said it was too late. We'd insulted her honor for the last time or some stupid thing."

"Least you tried," he said.

Michael shrugged. "Yeah, well, I called her some names when she said she still wouldn't fight. I doubt that helped. Here come the uglies!"

Fast as lightning, Michael knocked an arrow and let it fly. The arrow made a screaming sound as it flew. When it landed, it unleashed a blast like a power chord on an electric guitar magnified through the world's largest speakers. The nearest cars exploded. Monsters dropped their weapons and clasped their ears in pain. Some ran. Others disintegrated on the spot.

"That was my last sonic arrow," Michael said with a frown. "We have to fall back. I'll get Austin and Kayla to start setting explosives."

No," Percy shook his head. "Bring your campers forward to this position and wait for my signal. We're going to drive the enemy back to Brooklyn."

Michael laughed. "How do you plan to do that?"

Percy drew Riptide in reply. 

Annabeth turned to him. "Percy, let me come with you."

"Too dangerous," he said. "Besides, I need you to help Michael coordinate the defensive line. I'll distract the monsters. You group up here. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way. Then you can start picking off monsters while I keep them focused on me. If anybody can do all that, you can."

Michael snorted. "Thanks a lot."

Annabeth felt her cheeks warm at the compliment, but she was still mad about being left behind again. 

She realised that Percy was still looking at her expectantly, waiting for her approval. 

Despite herself, Annabeth nodded reluctantly. "All right. Get moving."

"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"

Percy looked like he thought she would punched him. Annabeth hoped he couldn't heard her heart hammering in her chest. 

Did he have to be like that? 

She drew her knife and stared at the army marching toward us. "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

Percy flashed her a grin before he stepped out from behind the school bus. He walked up the bridge in plain sight, straight toward the enemy.

Annabeth ignored the burning look from Michael Yew, who may or may not have overheard their conversation — she really hoped he hadn't — and started walking back to the rest of the Apollo cabin. 

"Okay!" Annabeth called out, clasping her hands together. "We need to regroup. Percy's gonna give us the signal to meet him up front, but till then, we need to clear out any mortals. If you're too injured to fight, don't be a hero — fall back. We don't need to lose anyone else today." 

"Meet him?" Will said in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? There's an entire army of monsters." 

Annabeth nodded. "I know. But," she took a deep breath. "I trust him. I know you guys do too." When she received begrudging nods, Annabeth decided it was the best she was gonna get and set them to work. 

Once she had cleared her section, Annabeth squinted to see the confrontation further up on the bridge. The cars around Percy and the Minotaur were wrecked, and now Percy had lugged the monster's axe to the railing, bracing it against the metal as the Minotaur bellowed and charged. He ran chestfirst into the blade. 

Then Percy grabbed him by the legs and tossed him over the bridge, disintegrating as he fell. Annabeth blinked. What the hell? How exactly did this whole 'invincible' thing work?

She got her answer soon enough. Percy readied his sword — and Annabeth had a moment to think, oh my Gods, he's insane — and charged the army. It was about one hundred and ninety-nine to one, and Annabeth lurched forward in panic. 

But then Percy started fighting, and Annabeth stopped in her tracks, jaw dropping. He wielded Riptide in a deadly arc of destruction through the monsters' ranks. Percy spun quicker than humanly possible, weaving flawlessly through the army as he sliced through armor like it was made of paper. Snake women exploded. Hellhounds melted to shadow. 

A dracanae warrior came up behind him, spear stabbing at his neck when Percy didn't have enough time to parry. The metal spearhead simply glanced off like Percy's skin was made of metal. 

"Archers!" Annabeth said when she found her voice. "Gather up! Shoot any monsters attempting to rally!" 

The Apollo campers scrambled to obey, one of them passing a bow and arrow to her. Annabeth knocked an arrow, squinting as she recalled Artemis' advice. Feet apart, pull back, keep your arm taut...

Annabeth released the arrow, which promptly struck a hellhound attacking Percy between the eyes. It disintegrated into dust. 

"Nice shot," Michael said, impressed. 

Annabeth shrugged. "They don't call us 'Hunters' for nothing." 

Finally, the monsters turned and fled—about twenty left alive out of two hundred.

Annabeth was still in a stunned daze after seeing Percy's abilities, but she forced herself to focus. 

Percy waved his arm in a beckoning gesture, and Annabeth yelled, "Now!" With the Apollo campers at their heels, they drove the remainders of the army back to the Brooklyn side of the bridge. 

Annabeth shot Percy an alarmed glance. "Percy, you've already routed them! Pull back! We're overextended." 

Percy didn't seem to hear her, determination etched into his features as he gripped the hilt of Riptide even tighter. 

The retreating monsters were running straight toward their reinforcements. It was a small group, maybe thirty or forty demigods in battle armor, mounted on skeletal horses. One of them held a purple banner with the black scythe design.

The lead horseman trotted forward. He took off his helm; blonde hair, eyes like molten gold. Luke. Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath like she'd been punched. She hadn't seen him since the Labyrinth, but this...

Annabeth and the Apollo campers faltered. The monsters they'd been pursuing reached the Titan's line and were absorbed into the new force. Kronos looked over at them, and he was a quarter mile away, but Annabeth saw the corner of his mouth curved into a smile. 

"Now," Percy said, breathless, "we pull back."

The Titan lord's men drew their swords and charged. The hooves of their skeletal horses thundered against the pavement. The Apollo campers shot a volley, bringing down several of the enemy, but they just kept riding.

"Retreat!" Percy panted. "I'll hold them.'"

Annabeth had a vague thought, like hell I will. 

Michael and his archers tried to retreat, but Annabeth stayed right beside him, fighting with her knife and mirrored shield as they slowly backed up the bridge.

Kronos's cavalry swirled around us, slashing and yelling insults. The Titan himself advanced leisurely, like he had all the time in the world.

Annabeth and Percy stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. A dark shape passed over them, and Annabeth dared to glance up. Blackjack and Porkpie were swooping in, kicking their enemies in the helmets and flying away. 

She didn't want to kill any of these demigods, but they were on Kronos' side. They were bad. 

They'd almost made it to the centre of the bridge when something strange happened. Annabeth felt a shiver ripple down her spine, and she glanced to her right, where she saw Ethan Nakamura charging them with a knife in his right hand, aiming for Percy's back. 

A warning blared in her head. Without thinking, Annabeth flung herself forward, intercepting the knife as it sliced through the flesh of her shoulder. 

A painful cry tore from her lips as she fell to the ground. Poison, Annabeth's mind supplied helpfully. Why was this always happening to her? 

Her free hand came out to clutch her arm, and Annabeth saw Percy spin around, horror flickering over his face when he glanced down at her and saw what had happened. 

Percy slammed Ethan in the face so hard he dented the helm. "Get back!" Percy slashed at the air around them in a wide arc, driving the demigods away. "No one touches her!" The threat hung in his tone, and in her blur of agony, Annabeth saw him shoot her a pale, fearful look, the first trace of fear she'd seen in him since the battle started. 

Interesting," Kronos mused.

He towered above them on his skeletal horse, his scythe in one hand, studying the scene with narrowed eyes. 

"Bravely fought, Percy Jackson," he said. "But it's time to surrender . . . or the girl dies."

Annabeth groaned. "Percy, don't." Her shirt was soaked with blood, but they'd made it so far. 

"Blackjack!" Percy yelled.

As fast as light, the pegasus swooped down and clamped his teeth on the straps of Annabeth's armor before the enemy could even react. 

Air rushed past her as they hurtled through the sky. Annabeth felt her vision shake, jarring in and out of a void of black. Blackjack neighed, and Annabeth didn't speak horse, but it sounded an awful lot like a worried "hang in there". 

Her eyelids fluttered close and Annabeth was swallowed into a realm of unconsciousness. 

<<< >>>

Annabeth dreamt of two women, hiding behind a tree, lying in wait as a gazelle grazed nearby. 

"My lady, please, listen to me!" the first woman said desperately. She had dark, black hair that hung to her hips and piercing blue eyes. 

The second woman's gaze hardened, silver grey pupils narrowing. Annabeth realised with a jolt that this was Artemis she was looking at. 

"It is not up for discussion," Artemis said shortly. Annabeth was now becoming surer that this was a memory of sorts, from centuries ago. 

"I say it is," the other woman said defiantly. She set her bow down. "He's a good man." 

Artemis' lips pulled tight. "You took an oath." 

"I'm sorry," the woman whispered. "I've broken it. I've already fallen in love with him; if you met him, you'd see—"

"No!" Artemis spun around wildly to face the woman, eyes cold. "We are virgin huntresses. It is our nature. You go against it, and you go against me." 

"I'm sorry," the woman said miserably. "The Hunters are my family — but Laertes," she broke off and swallowed. "I love him," she said finally. 

"You are my lieutenant," Artemis' voice came out barely above a whisper. "You are meant to be the person I trust most. And you have broken that trust, Anticlea." 

Something pricked at the back of Annabeth's mind. She knew that name. 

"Leave if you must," Artemis said solemnly. Emotion had vanished from her gaze, leaving a dull void and looming betrayal. "You are my friend, and I will not force you to stay." 

Anticlea brimmed with relief. "My lady—"

"But," Artemis said sharply. "Know that you have betrayed me. Know that you have shattered a friendship." Hurt flashed across her face. "Know that I loved you, and that I do not any longer." 

Anticlea recoiled like she'd been slapped. Annabeth felt sick to her stomach. 

"Artemis," Anticlea whispered, tears gleaming in her eyes. 

Without giving her a second glance, Artemis raised her bow and struck down the gazelle. It went down with a shriek. "Goodbye," she said venomously. "May the other gods shine down on you." 

Lithe as a panther, Artemis walked away. Gradually, but visibly, the glowing aura surrounding Anticlea began to fade. She looked down at herself, bewildered, but Annabeth knew what was happening; her oath had been lifted. 

The scene faded suddenly, dropping Annabeth into a spiral of black. A world built up around her, and she dizzily felt her feet hit the floor. She stumbled backwards, glancing around in alarm. 

To her right stood Artemis, with auburn hair now, but the same steely eyes. 

"My lady," Annabeth stammered. "You—You sent me that dream?" 

Artemis nodded grimly before looking down at her feet. "That was Anticlea," she said after a long pause. "A lieutenant of mine. She fell in love with Laertes, king of a kingdom that we visited, and begged me to let her leave the Hunters." 

"Anticlea and Laertes," Annabeth echoed. "I remember now. They were Odysseus' parents." 

"Clever," Artemis remarked, observing her in a way that made Annabeth straighten her back. "Do you know what happened to her?" 

Annabeth swallowed. "She-she died. While Odysseus was away at war. From grief." 

Artemis nodded again. "Even after she returned to Laertes, she continued to pray to me. Guilt ate away at her for abandoning me. When Odysseus disappeared, Anticlea thought I had done it to punish her for her crimes all those years ago. She died in despair, believing she had killed her own son." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Annabeth breathed. 

"Do not think I have forgotten your request," Artemis said, voice low. "And I know that you have not had a change of heart." She squinted. "Have you?" 

"Have you?" Annabeth returned. 

Artemis pursed her lips. "No," she said, but there was a note of hesitance in the way she spoke. "After Anticlea, I made it a rule that lieutenants would not have the same freedoms to leave as the rest of my Hunters. Falling in love, leaving us; it ruined her."

It took all Annabeth's energy to bite back her thoughts. You ruined her, Annabeth couldn't help thinking. You let her leave thinking you were angry at her. You are the reason she died. 

"Do not make a mistake by dwelling on this," Artemis said softly, reaching a hand to rest it on her shoulder. Her grip was firm, but not harsh. "The Hunters are your home, Annabeth. You must accept that." 

The scene faded before Annabeth could reply, but she saw Artemis' brow furrowed in confusion before she disappeared. 

Annabeth blinked at the disorientation. She was in a garden. Flowers bloomed all around, and her bare feet pressed into the fresh grass. 

"My dear Annabeth." 

She turned around slowly, already feeling her stomach churn at the sickly sweet voice. 

The woman standing there had hair as dark as midnight, pulled up into an intricate twirl. Her eyes glimmered a mix of green and blue, a colour complemented by the grass and clear sky. 

"Aphrodite," Annabeth voiced in surprise. Two goddesses in one dream? Really? 

"It's nice to finally meet you," the goddess said, flippantly gesturing to her. "Officially, of course. I've had my eye on you for a while now." 

Annabeth felt her heart tighten. That was never a good thing. Aphrodite was a meddler. She never had anyone's best interests at heart except her own. 

"Artemis is such a bore, isn't she?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers. A stone bench appeared behind her which she promptly settled onto. "Sit with me." 

Annabeth obliged for fear of offending the goddess, biting her lip nervously. "Um, is there any specific reason for this visit?" 

"Well, of course," Aphrodite spread her hands. "You wish to leave the Hunters." She arched an eyebrow. "Right?" 

Annabeth clenched her jaw. How did all the gods seem to know her business? That was just great. In the back of her mind, Annabeth wondered it this was being broadcasted on Hephaestus TV. 

"Like I need an answer." Aphrodite waved a hand dismissively. 

"It's not possible," Annabeth said quietly. "Artemis is...She has disallowed it." 

The goddess levelled a serious gaze. "Love always finds a way." 

"I don't want to hurt her." Annabeth paused. "Or any of the other Hunters. They're—They took me in." 

"And yet, you can't get Percy off your mind," Aphrodite reminded. "I know you have other reasons for wanting to leave the Hunters, but this is my specialty so I hope you'll understand why I focus on it." A smile stretched across her face. "Gods, I just love a good love story." 

Annabeth throat clenched, and something close to anger sparked in her chest. "I'm not a story," she said flatly. 

"Oh, of course, dear," Aphrodite said dismissively. "I understand." 

Annabeth frowned. "No, I don't think you do. I've heard horror stories about you and the Hunters. You forced Polyphonte to have children with a bear! You aided Zeus in his seduction of Callisto!" Annabeth knew that what she was doing was pretty stupid. Invoking the wrath of the goddess of love was about to seal her doomed fate, but Annabeth really didn't care. She was angry at everything and everyone, and frustrated beyond belief. "I refuse to be another experiment of yours for your own entertainment. And I sure as hell won't let you do it to Percy." 

A cool look washed over Aphrodite's face. Her eyes gleamed dangerously as her mouth pulled into a tight frown. Suddenly, she wasn't as beautiful. A shiver rippled down Annabeth's spine. 

"I should strike you down for your disrespect," Aphrodite almost snarled. Her shoulders somewhat relaxed. "And yet..." she paused. "I am intrigued. You defend Percy. It shouldn't surprise me, except that children of Athena are usually so boring." 

Annabeth gritted her teeth. Don't punch a goddess, she repeated in her head. 

"Love always finds a way, Annabeth," the goddess said coolly. 

Annabeth braced herself for what she knew was coming next as Aphrodite waved a perfectly manicured hand, and the world dissipated. 

Annabeth awoke with a panicked mind, and for a moment, she thought she was staring at Aphrodite again, but then she realised that it was Silena, looking down at her with concern. 

Almost instantly, agony washed over her, potent enough to elicit a pained gasp. She couldn't feel pain in her dreams, but now that she was awake, Annabeth could feel the stab wound in her shoulder like the knife was still there. 

"You're awake," Silena looked like she had been about to cry. "Oh my gods, don't ever do that." The daughter of Aphrodite flung her arms around Annabeth, who stilled helplessly as she had her arms pinned down. 

Her lips were drier than the Sahara, and Annabeth could feel a migraine throbbing in her temple. 

Her vision blurred suddenly, and Annabeth made a pained noise in the back of her throat. 

"Relax," Silena said tearfully, swiping a cool cloth across her forehead. "You're not out of the wood yet, okay? Will said to rest." 

Annabeth wanted to argue. She had a war to fight. Hunters to lead. She couldn't rest. But she caught a glimpse of her wound under her bandages — a gash surrounded by grotesque green shades — and faltered. Yeah, she wasn't going anywhere for a while. 

Taking in her surroundings, Annabeth realised that she was on the terrace of a hotel — an expensive one, from the looks of it. Demigods milled in the rooms on the other side of the door, and Annabeth could see some of her siblings on the terrace with her. 

"The Hunters!" Annabeth realised suddenly. "Thalia—"

"Is downstairs," a voice finished. Annabeth looked up to see Will Solace, all blonde hair and business-like as he strode in, face grin as he lifted up the bandages to examine her wound. "They all are. And they're fine. It won't do you any good to worry." Will swallowed. "I think they lost someone." 

Annabeth nodded, her throat closing up. She didn't know who they'd lost, and she didn't know if she wanted to know. She prayed to all the gods that it hadn't been Phoebe or Willow. 

"When can I—"

The crowd parted suddenly in a commotion and flurry of whispers, and Percy burst out, face creased anxiously. 

"Annabeth—" he choked up, cutting himself off. She saw his gaze flicker over her and guilt flash through his eyes. 

"Poison on the dagger," she mumbled. "Pretty stupid of me, huh." 

Will Solace exhaled with relief. "It's not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."

Percy slipped his hand into hers, kneeling down beside her, as Will cleaned out the wound with the godly drink. "Ow, ow, ow!" she gasped as the wound stung furiously, making her head spin. Her grip tightened on Percy's fingers as she cried out in pain, and she saw him wince. 

Silena muttered words of encouragement. Will put some silver paste over the wound and hummed words in Ancient Greek—a hymn to Apollo. Then he applied fresh bandages and stood up shakily.

That should do it," Will said, looking exhausted and pale from the healing. "But we're going to need some mortal supplies."

Conversation ensued, but it faded into the background as Annabeth closed her eyes, the pain from the nectar starting to fade back into the now-familiar dull throb. 

She zoned back in as Travis Stoll said, "Come on, guys. Let's give Annabeth some space. We've got a drugstore to raid . . . I mean, visit."

The other demigods shuffled back inside. Jake Mason and Percy exchanged words in low tones, ending in Jake nodding before filing out with the rest of them. 

Fortunately, Annabeth didn't have to ask Percy to stay. He didn't budge. 

Jake closed the terrace doors behind him, leaving Silena, Annabeth, and Percy alone. Silena pressed a cool cloth to her forehead. "This is all my fault."

"No," Annabeth said weakly. "Silena, how is it your fault?"

"I've never been any good at camp," she murmured. "Not like you or Percy. If I was a better fighter . . ."

Her mouth trembled, and Annabeth was reminded that she'd just lost Beckendorf and now the world was crumbling down around her. 

"You're a great camper," Percy told Silena, sincerity shining in his eyes. "You're the best pegasus rider we have. And you get along with people. Believe me, anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has talent."

She stared at him like he'd just given her an idea. "That's it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I know I can convince her to help us."

"Whoa, Silena. Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse is pretty stubborn. Once she gets angry—"

"Please," Silena pleaded. "I can take a pegasus. I know I can make it back to camp. Let me try."

Annabeth exchanged wary looks with Percy. On one hand, there was almost no chance that Silena could convince Clarisse. On the other hand, being on the battlefield in her current state of mind would only endanger Silena. She nodded slightly. 

All right," he told her. "I can't think of anybody better to try."

Silena threw her arms around him. Then she pushed back awkwardly, glancing at Annabeth. "Um, sorry. Thank you, Percy! I won't let you down!"

The doors slammed behind her, and there was a shuffling noise as Percy knelt down, gaze raking over her with concern. 

"You're cute when you're worried," Annabeth muttered. Part of her freaked out as soon as the words were out, but the daze of the fight and the poison in her veins numbed it. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "You are not going to die while I owe you a favor." He frowned. "Why did you take that knife?"

Annabeth swallowed. Why had she? Percy had been in danger and she'd acted purely on instinct. "You would've done it for me," she said. 

Percy didn't argue with that. But he still looked anxious. "How did you know?" he asked after hesitating for a few seconds. 

"Know what?" 

He threw a furtive glance over his shoulder to check if anyone was there. Annabeth pulled her legs to her chest as he sat down next to her. "My Achilles spot," he said quietly. "If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."

Annabeth felt the breath leave her lungs with a soft whoosh. "I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger." She gave him a hesitant look. "Where is the spot?"

For a moment, Annabeth regretted asking the question — he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. 

But then Percy said, "The small of my back." 

Annabeth lifted her hand, her fingers ghosting over his spine. "Where?" she breathed. "Here?" 

Percy's hand came up to hold hers, moving it until it reached an obscured spot on his back. "You saved me," he almost whispered. "Thanks." 

Annabeth drew her hand back, but Percy continued to hold it, fingers weaving between hers and warming her from head to toe. 

"So you owe me," she said weakly, attempting to lighten the mood. "What else is new?" 

Annabeth slowly shifted into a sitting position so that she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Percy. The pain of her wound faded into the background as she felt his hot breaths fan her neck. 

"Artemis and Aphrodite came to me in a dream earlier," Annabeth said, feeling her voice falter as her eyelids started to droop. 

"You should rest—"

"No," Annabeth interjected. "I-I need to tell you." She looked down at her feet. "Artemis is mad at me. Back in May, I asked her if I could leave the Hunters." 

She heard Percy's breath catch in his throat. 

"What?" he whispered. 

"I made a mistake," Annabeth said hollowly. "I did it for Thalia at the time. I-I didn't think I would miss—" She hastily amended her sentence. "My life that much." 

Angling her gaze up, Annabeth saw Percy looking down at her, eyes wide at her revelation. 

"She said 'no'," Annabeth said miserably. "She said—" She broke off as her voice cracked. Percy's arm swept up to rest on her shoulders, gently pulling her into his side. 

Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I shouldn't have left you." Her voice was so soft she wasn't sure if Percy heard her, but the way he took in a wracked inhale told her that he had. "I've missed you so much," she said, knowing that she had already said too much — what was a little more? "Percy," she shifted so that she was looking at him. "You don't know how much—"

"I think I do," Percy said, a dry laugh bubbling up. He frowned. "These last two years have been the worst. It killed me when you left. I thought I would never see you again..." 

"You never said anything." 

"I thought you were happy," Percy whispered. "I didn't want you to feel guilty. I wanted you to be happy." He swallowed. "Annabeth, when I dipped in the Styx, it-it was like my entire soul was melting." A small smile tugged at his lips. "Then you were here. Pulling me out, looking exasperated and telling me that I couldn't get away that easily—" 

Annabeth bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. 

Percy looked up at her from beneath his lashes. "You're my anchor to the mortal world," he said quietly. "Without even realising it, you saved me. Again." 

Annabeth wet her chapped lips. "You owe me a lot of favours," she whispered. Her hand was still in his, and now she carefully folded her fingers into his, mutely dragging her thumb against the back of his hand. Percy smiled as she did so. 

As she tilted her head to the right, Annabeth realised her mistake; they had shifted so close, as if by subconscious magnetic pull. Her lips were inches away from his, and Percy's gaze drifted down to hers. 

Annabeth knew she was moving forward. Percy followed suit, his breaths lingering on her mouth. He was half an inch away when Annabeth managed, "We can't." 

Leaning down, Annabeth's shoulders dropped as she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulder screamed screamed in protest, but some part of her appreciated the shock back to reality. 

"It would break my oath," Annabeth choked, looking up helplessly at him. "She would punish me. Punish you." 

As if by subconscious will, Percy raised a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as his jaw clenched. Hopelessness was mirrored in his eyes. His hand lingered, brushing against her cheek in a way that elicited a sigh from Annabeth's lips. 

"And what if I think that that's worth it?" Percy lowered his hand. "Wouldn't be the first god I've pissed off." 

Annabeth appreciated his attempt at humour, but she couldn't bring herself to laugh. "I'm not willing to risk you," she whispered. 

For a moment, Annabeth thought that he was going to try to kiss her again — she was pretty sure she wouldn't resist this time. 

Then the door slammed open with a lingering "BAM", making them jump apart in surprise. Connor Stoll stood in the doorway, gaze flickering between them. 

"Percy," he said, sparing Annabeth a wary look, like he didn't want to give her any bad news. "Grover's here with Mrs O'Leary. I think you should talk to him." 

Percy gave her a last glance, like he was unsure of whether to leave. Annabeth offered him a reassuring smile, even if she didn't feel it in her heart. "Go, Percy. I'll be fine." 

He shot her a wistful look before he followed Connor Still out the door. Maybe in another life, Annabeth thought miserably as he disappeared behind the door. 

She sat there for a few more minutes, head spinning and replaying everything that had just happened. She could almost feel Percy's fingertips like ghosts on her skin. 

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut, walking away the despair lodged in her chest. There isn't anything you can do about this, she told herself sternly. She'd taken the oath and realised her feelings too late. Apparently, Percy had done the same. 

Annabeth had always thought that knowing someone felt the same way would be thrilling, relief coursing through her. But Percy's confession did nothing but make her feel even more frustrated. Because everything she had ever wanted was right there, and yet she couldn't have it. 

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything except berate herself internally, Annabeth struggled to her feet. Her accelerated healing from being a huntress combined with Will's healing and the godly food was dulling the pain of her wound. 

Annabeth slunk out of the terrace and travelled below to find the rest of her Hunters. Phoebe was nursing a nasty gash on her forehead; Willow tended to another girl; Kayla and others were out salvaging arrows. The fight had taken its toll. 

She stayed with her Hunters — Thalia returned after a while — trying to keep up morale and accepting any comments they had. Every hour, she would drift to the window, using the shield Malcolm had lent her to check on the entrances to Manhattan. 

It wasn't long before Annabeth caught sight of the oncoming army. She cursed under her breath, exchanging a wary glance with Thalia, who was already starting to assemble the able-bodied Hunters. 

"Someone should get Percy," Grover said. Apprehension was thick in the atmosphere. No one was in any state to fight, but they didn't have a choice at this point. He glanced at her. 

"I'll do it," Annabeth said with a half-hearted nod. Percy was off sleeping in one of the few empty bedrooms, and she didn't know what to think when she looked at him. 

Annabeth shouldered her shield, giving out instructions to the mix of demigods and immortal hunters before she left to find Percy. 

He lay on the bed, curled up in a peaceful position, but Annabeth took one look at him and knew that he was anything but. His shoulders tensed and his face was creased in clear distress. 

Nightmares, Annabeth guessed as she neared him tentatively. 

Before she could do anything, Percy's eyes sprang open in wide alarm, sitting up so quickly that he slammed his head against her shield. "Ow!" 

"I was just about to wake you," Annabeth informed him. It took a second for his eyes to clear, and he swallowed. Annabeth cleared her throat. 

He was frowning, looking down at his feet. 

"Percy?" Annabeth urged. "What's wrong?" 

"N-Nothing," Percy said in a way that told Annabeth he was lying. "What are you doing in armour?" 

"I'm fine," Annabeth insisted. "Nectar and ambrosia fixed me up." 

Percy arched an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Right. You can't seriously go out and fight." 

"You're going to need every person you have," Annabeth reminded. "There's an army—"

"Heading south into Central Park." He nodded "I know." Percy proceeded to tell her about his dreams; about Maria di Angelo, the Oracle's curse, May Castellan's insanity, and worst of all, Ethan Nakamura and Kronos. 

Annabeth bit her lip worriedly. "Do you think Ethan knows about your weak spot?" Being invulnerable came with a karmic negative to balance it out, and they couldn't risk Percy in the battlefield if one small gash could kill him. 

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "He didn't tell Kronos anything, but if he figures it out—"

"We can't let him."

"I'll bonk him on the head harder next time," he suggested. "Any idea what surprise Kronos was talking about?"

She shook her head. "I didn't see anything in the shield, but I don't like surprises."

"Agreed."

"So," Annabeth frowned, "are you going to argue about me coming along?"

"Nah. You'd just beat me up."

She managed a laugh, which made Percy grin.  
He grabbed Riptide, and they went to rally the troops.

They heard the army before they saw it. Annabeth stood with the Hunters this time, determined to protect them as best as she could. 

At the north end of the reservoir, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods—a warrior in golden armor leading a battalion of Laistrygonian giants with huge bronze axes. Hundreds of other monsters poured out behind them.

"Positions!" Annabeth yelled.

The Hunters collectively shifted nervously, but they held their ground. The idea was to make the enemy army break around the reservoir. To get to the demigods, they'd have to follow the trails, which meant they'd be marching in narrow columns on either side of the water.

At first, the plan seemed to work. The enemy divided and streamed toward them along the shore. When they were halfway across, their defences kicked in. The jogging trail erupted in Greek fire, incinerating many of the monsters instantly. Others flailed around, engulfed in green flames. Athena campers threw grappling hooks around the largest giants and pulled them to the ground.

Annabeth raised her arms and the Hunters sent a volley of silver arrows into the enemy line, destroying twenty or thirty dracaenae, but more marched behind them. Thalia raised her spear and a bolt of lightning crackled out of the sky, frying a Laistrygonian giant to ashes. 

Grover raised his pipes and played a quick tune. A roar went up from the woods on both sides as every tree, rock, and bush seemed to sprout a spirit. Dryads and satyrs raised their clubs and charged. The trees wrapped around the monsters, strangling them. Grass grew around the feet of the enemy archers. Stones flew up and hit dracaenae in the faces.

The enemy slogged forward. Giants smashed through the trees, and naiads faded as their life sources were destroyed. Hellhounds lunged at the timber wolves, knocking them aside. Enemy archers returned fire, and a Hunter fell from a high branch.

Unfortunately, the Titan in the gold armor wasn't waiting for his forces to advance around the sides. He was charging toward them, walking straight over the top of the lake.

"Percy!" Annabeth grabbed his arm, pointing to the sight. 

A Greek firebomb exploded right on top of the Titan, but he raised his palm and sucked the flames out of the air.

"Hyperion," Annabeth explained, feeling both in awe and scared. "The lord of light. Titan of the east."

"Bad?"

Annabeth tried not to roll her eyes. "Next to Atlas, he's the greatest Titan warrior. In the old days, four Titans controlled the four corners of the world. Hyperion was the east—the most powerful. He was the father of Helios, the first sun god."

Percy winced, but said, "I'll keep him busy." 

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy, even you can't—"

"Just keep our forces together," he made her promise. Percy gave her meaningful look. "Hey, I'll be careful." 

Annabeth felt her throat tighten. She couldn't lose Percy. "You'd better." They shared another moment before Percy surged forward, raising his hands. 

Annabeth had chosen the reservoir to set up for this very reason; Percy drew power from the water, and with smooth steps, started to tread atop the water. 

She wanted to roll her eyes at his dramatics, but a dracanae spear nearly pierced her and Annabeth was forced to draw her attention away from Percy's duel. 

"Hunters," Annabeth yelled, raising her dagger. "Forward! Archers, now! Thalia, to me!" 

The daughter of Zeus appeared by her side as another volley of silver arrows took down the first line of Laistrygonian giants. 

They clashed harshly, Annabeth slashing her dagger in every direction as clubs and fists collided with her shield. She hadn't been in the middle of the action like this yet, but now, Annabeth saw what the others must've been going through. 

Every time a Hunter cried out in pain or Annabeth saw one of them crumpled underneath an opponent, a fresh bolt of pain struck her. Annabeth forged through their ranks with Thalia at her side, suppressing the urge to turn back and help. 

Thalia impaled one of the giants, and an arc of lightning shot out of her spear's tip, burning an entire column of them to ash. 

"Holy shit!" Thalia didn't try to disguise her astonishment as she paused momentarily. Annabeth spun around, following her gaze to see Percy fighting Hyperion on land now. 

A hurricane swirled around Percy, storm clouds hovering overheard with crackling lightning and thunder. The winds buffeted  
the Titan, who was drenched in water, back before he could make a move. 

"Wow," escaped Annabeth as she released a small noise of disbelief. Sometimes, with how dumb Percy tended to act, she forgot that he was one of the most powerful demigods around. 

Phoebe's grunt drew her back into her own fight, both of them beating back a trio of giants. Phoebe knocked arrow after arrow, flawlessly letting them fly as Annabeth covered her flank, fuelling viciously with a dracanae woman. 

In her peripheral vision, Annabeth saw Grover use his reed pipes to encase Hyperion in a tree trunk. 

She stabbed, and the last giant of this legion disintegrated. For a brief moment, the campers cheered, and the army started to retreat. 

However, it was short-lived, because Kronos unleashed the "surprise" Percy had mentioned earlier; a pink, soaring boar. 

"REEEEEET!" The huge pink creature soared over the reservoir—a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade nightmare blimp with wings.

"A sow!" Annabeth cried, gesturing wildly to her Hunters, hoping the other campers could hear her. "Take cover!"

The demigods scattered as the winged lady pig swooped down. Her wings were pink like a flamingo's, which matched her skin beautifully, but it was hard to think of her as cute when her hooves slammed into the ground, barely missing one of Annabeth's siblings. The pig stomped around and tore down half an acre of trees, belching a cloud of noxious gas. Then it took off again, circling around for another strike.

Percy had scrambled to his feet and was retreating to her side. "Don't tell me this thing is from Greek mythology?" 

Annabeth gave him an apologetic look. "Afraid so. The Clazmonian Sow. It terrorized Greek towns back in the day."

"Let me guess. Hercules beat it."

"Nope," Annabeth said. "As far as I know, no hero has ever beaten it."

"Perfect," she heard him mutter. 

The Titan's army was recovering from its shock and reorganising their forces. They probably only had seconds before the monsters were ready to fight, and their forces were still in a panic. Every time the sow belched, Grover's nature spirits yelped and faded back into their trees.

"That pig has to go." Percy grabbed a grappling hook from one of the Hunters. "I'll take care of it. You guys hold the rest of the enemy. Push them back!"

Grover's brow furrowed. "But, Percy, what if we can't?" 

Annabeth saw Percy flinch, and she could see the guilt in his features; whether for having to leave her or for being the only one still without a scratch. 

"We'll try our best," she interjected, nodding to him. Her shoulder was starting to hurt again, and Grover looked exhausted from his woodland magic. 

"Retreat if you need to," Percy said. "Just slow them down. I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. 

When the sow came down for its next pass, Percy threw the grappling hook. It wrapped around the base of the pig's wing. The sow squealed in rage and veered off, yanking the rope and him into the sky.

Annabeth saw him hurtle away, clinging onto the rope for dear life and with a terrified expression on his face that would've been funny if they weren't about to be overrun by enemy forces. 

"What do we do?" Grover said hopelessly. 

Annabeth shouldered her shield. "We've got this, Grover," she said comfortingly, nudging him fondly. "Hunters! Go off in paris to reinforce each cabin! Switch to close-range equipment — we won't be able to drive them back, but we can slow them down up front." 

Marching towards the rest of the campers, Annabeth gestured to her siblings. "We're going to slowly retreat back towards Olympus, but don't let them get past our defensive line. We're spread thin but we can hold it if we try." She offered the campers a grim nod. "Got it?" 

There was a chorus of weak "yes"es. Annabeth pounded her shield, yelling, "Okay! Let's go!" Thalia hefted her spear into the air, releasing a battle cry that the others echoed. 

Annabeth threw a glance over her shoulder to see the Titan's army beginning to advance. Rolling her shoulder with mild discomfort, Annabeth readied her dagger. 

"Athena campers, with me!" she urged as she started to run forward, meeting the opponent in the middle. A harpy swooped down from overhead, and a silver arrow promptly sprouted from between her wings, causing the monster to burst into dust. 

Annabeth slashed and parried madly as she clashed with a giant, ducking between his legs before she stabbed up, and the monster keeled back, squashing two of his fellow soldiers before disintegrating. 

Of course, Annabeth and her siblings were pushed back, but at least the army was slowing. Arrows sprung from behind her — from both the Hunters and the Apollo kids — picking out strays in the army. 

Annabeth fought with all the strength she could muster. It became a numbing experience, taking a few steps back each minute, because every monster she dispelled was replaced by two more. But her battle senses and instincts kept her on her toes. One of her siblings went down with a scream, and Annabeth leaped to her aid, stabbing the Hyperborean giant with an arrow. 

The big, blue monster roared in irritation, ripping the arrow out as he swiped at her. Annabeth leaped back, fending off his paw from hitting Malcolm, who stood to her other side.

"Don't let him get through!" Annabeth shouted, standing protectively over her younger sister Maddie. The Park Avenue tunnel behind her would give the army a route straight to Olympus. 

But Maddie was incapacitated, and Malcolm was struggling to dodge each blow, his movements sluggish with tiredness. 

Fortunately, a dark shadow loomed over them as Blackjack swooped down, Percy slipping off of his back and landing on the giant's head. He bashed his nose with his shield before sliding off, hitting the ground running behind the giant. A cloud of ice-cold breath exited the giant, dusting the pavement in snow. 

Annabeth saw her chance; "Hey, Ugly!" she shouted. Sure enough, the giant turned, lumbering and he glared at her, leaving his back unprotected. 

Percy stabbed him in the knee, and Hyperborean buckled. From the point where Percy had stabbed him, cracks appeared in his body. They got larger and wider until the giant crumbled in a mountain of blue shards.

"Thanks." Annabeth winced, trying to catch her breath. Her chest heaved. "The pig?"

"Pork chops," Percy informed her.

"Good." She flexed her shoulder. Annabeth caught Percy's concerned expression and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Percy. Come on! We've got plenty of enemies left."

The next hour was a blur.

After Annabeth convincer Malcolm to return to base with Maddie, she and Percy raced from block to block, trying to shore up their defenses. Too many friends lay wounded in the streets. Too many were missing.

As the night wore on and the moon got higher, they were backed up foot by foot until they were only a block from the Empire State Building in any direction. At one point Grover was next to her, bonking snake women over the head with his cudgel. Then he disappeared in the crowd, and it was Thalia at their side, driving the monsters back with the power of her magic shield. 

Mrs. O'Leary bounded out of nowhere, picked up a Laistrygonian giant in her mouth, and flung him into the air like a Frisbee. Annabeth used her invisibility cap to sneak behind the enemy lines. Whenever a monster disintegrated for no apparent reason with a surprised look on his face, Annabeth saw Percy smirk. 

But it still wasn't enough.

"Hold your lines!" Katie Gardner shouted, somewhere off to her left.

The problem was there were too few of them to hold anything. The entrance to Olympus was twenty feet behind Percy. A ring of brave demigods, Hunters, and nature spirits guarded the doors. Percy surged forward in a last effort. He slashed and hacked, destroying everything in his path, but Annabeth could see him getting tired. 

Behind the enemy troops, a few blocks to the east, a bright light began to shine. Annabeth thought it was the sunrise. She squinted closers and realised it was Kronos riding toward them on a golden chariot. 

A dozen Laistrygonian giants bore torches before him. Two Hyperboreans carried his black-and-purple banners. The Titan lord looked fresh and rested, his powers at full strength.

Annabeth pulled off her cap, panting furiously. "We have to fall back to the doorway. Hold it at all costs!"

Percy nodded and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the sounding of a horn. 

It cut through the noise of the battle like a fire alarm. A chorus of horns answered from all around us, echoing off the buildings of Manhattan.

Percy shot Annabeth a bewildered look. 

"Not the Hunters," Annabeth said, just as confused. "We're all here."

"Then who?"

The horns got louder. It wasn't more enemies; Kronos's forces looked just as confused. Giants lowered their clubs. Dracaenae hissed. Even Kronos's honor guard looked uneasy.

Then, to their left, a hundred monsters cried out at once. Kronos's entire northern flank surged forward. Annabeth thought they were doomed, but they didn't attack. They ran straight past and crashed into their southern allies.

A new blast of horns shattered the night. The air shimmered. In a blur of movement, an entire cavalry appeared as if dropping out of light speed.

"Yeah, baby!" a voice wailed. "PARTY!"

A shower of arrows arced over their heads and slammed into the enemy, vaporizing hundreds of demons.

"Centaurs!" Annabeth yelled, whirling around. 

The Party Pony army exploded into their midst in a riot of colors: tie-dyed shirts, rainbow Afro wigs, oversize sunglasses, and war-painted faces.Hundreds of them filled the entire block.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron shouted across the sea of wild centaurs. He was dressed in armor from the waist up, his bow in his hand, and he was grinning in satisfaction. "Sorry we're late!"

Battle cries erupted from the rest of the centaurs as they attacked with paintballs mixed with celestial bronze. 

The entire Titan army turned and fled, pushed back by a flood of paintballs, arrows, swords, and NERF baseball bats. The centaurs trampled everything in their path.

"Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. "Stand and ACKK!"

That last part was because a panicked Hyperborean giant stumbled backward and sat on top of him. The lord of time disappeared under a giant blue butt.

Annabeth stood by Percy's side as they pushed the army for several blocks until Chiron yelled, "HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!"

It wasn't easy, but eventually the order got relayed up and down the ranks of centaurs, and they started to pull back, letting the enemy flee.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chiron's smart," Annabeth said, wiping the sweat off her face. "If we pursue, we'll get too spread out. We need to regroup."

"But the enemy—"

"They're not defeated," she agreed. "But the dawn is coming. At least we've bought some time."

Percy frowned. Annabeth knew he didn't like pulling back, but he didn't dispute her decision. He watched as the last of the telkhines scuttled toward the East River. Then reluctantly, Percy turned and headed back toward the Empire State Building.

They set up a two-block perimeter, with a command tent at the Empire State Building. Chiron informed them that the Party Ponies had sent chapters from almost every state in the Union. Roughly five hundred total had answered his call, but even with that many, they couldn't defend more than a few blocks.

Annabeth helped to round up the rest of their forces, helping a limping Willow back to camp. Kayla and two other Hunters were dead, and Annabeth didn't want to think about that, so she forced herself to press ahead, walking towards Percy and Chiron, who were having a discussion in low tones. 

"And Typhon?" Percy asked.

"Typhon?" Annabeth looked between them. "What?" She knew the name from mythology, but she was surprised that Percy did. 

Chiron's gaze darkened. He explained everything about the Olympians fighting the strongest mythical monster in history to keep him from ravaging New York. Annabeth paled at the mention. In the flurry of activity, Percy had forgotten to inform her about it. 

"The gods are tiring. Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday," Chiron said gravely. "Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went down somewhere in the Appalachians. No one has seen him since. Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia. He will heal, but not soon enough to help. The others still fight. They've managed to slow Typhon's approach. But the monster can not be stopped. He will arrive in New York by this time tomorrow. Once he and Kronos combine forces—"

"Then what chance do we have?" Percy said despairingly. "We can't hold out another day."

We'll have to," Thalia said, joining them. "I'll see about setting some new traps around the perimeter." Annabeth gave her a tired nod. 

"I will help her," Chiron decided. "I should make sure my brethren don't go too overboard with the root beer."

As Chiron cantered away with Thalia, Annabeth felt a jolt of guilt. "I feel like I'm abandoning them," Annabeth murmured. "I'm being a terrible lieutenant. I've barely had enough time to talk to them personally—"

"You're being a leader," Percy said, face serious. "You can't blame yourself for it." 

Annabeth wasn't convinced, but she nodded anyway. There were so many reasons why she wasn't fit for this role, but it was too late to do anything about it. 

As she cleaned the slime off her dagger, she saw Percy watching her like a hawk. 

"It feels like this is the last we'll ever..." Percy trailed off. 

Annabeth lowered her knife. "Percy, even with the centaurs' help, I'm starting to think—"

"I know." Percy hesitated. "Listen, there were some visions Hestia showed me."

Annabeth regardes him warily. Something about his tone told her that it wasn't good news. "About Luke?" 

"Yeah," he sighed. "You and Thalia and Luke. The first time you met. And the time you met Hermes."

Memories flickered through her mind. "Luke promised he'd never let me get hurt. He said . . . he said we'd be a new family, and it would turn out better than his."

"Thalia talked to me earlier," Percy blurted out. "She's afraid—"

Annabeth bit her lip. "That I can't face Luke."

He nodded. "But there's something else you should know." Percy swallowed. "Ethan Nakamura seemed to think Luke was still alive inside his body, maybe even fighting Kronos for control."

Hope sparked in her chest and Annabeth had to stop her mind from hurtling into the millions of possibilities that was Luke.

"I didn't want to tell you," he admitted.

Things with Luke had been complicated even before Annabeth joined the Hunters. He'd sided with Kronos, tried to kill Percy, and was essentially her enemy. 

But in the last year, it had, weirdly, gotten less convoluted. Annabeth knew how she felt about Luke now. There had been a time where she didn't know whether she loved him or hated him. She'd had a crush on him, and then he left, and she hated him for that. 

She still loved him now. Annabeth knew that. Luke had taken her in — was basically her older brother — but he'd been led astray. 

"Percy, for so much of my life, I felt like everything was changing, all the time. I didn't have anyone I could rely on. I ran away when I was seven," she explained. "Then with Luke and Thalia, I thought I'd found a family, but it fell apart almost immediately." Annabeth looked down at her feet. "What I'm saying . . . I hate it when people let me down, when things are temporary. I think that's why I want to be an architect."

"To build something permanent," Percy guessed, and he was spot-on. "A monument to last a thousand years."

She held his eyes. "I guess that sounds like my fatal flaw again." An image from the Sea of Monsters flashed through Annabeth's mind; sinking to the bottom of Siren's bay with Percy's arms wrapped around her. It felt like a million years ago. 

"I guess I understand how you feel," Percy said slowly. "But Thalia's right. Luke has already betrayed you so many times. He was evil even before Kronos. I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

Annabeth pursed her lips. Percy was just worried about her. But he didn't understand Luke. Not like she did. 

She paused, then countered, "And you'll understand if I keep hoping there's a chance you're wrong." 

Percy tore his gaze away from her, looking across the street at the medics from the Apollo cabin, a faraway look in his eyes. Suddenly he turned back to her, blinking like he'd been jarred out of a reverie. 

Annabeth frowned. "What?" 

"Nothing," Percy said in a terrible lie. "I guess..." He cut himself off with a horrible inhale. 

Annabeth followed his eyeline to see him staring at a beat-up blue Prius down the road. Then Percy took off running like a madman, and Annabeth thundered at his heels. "Percy, wait!" 

"No, no!" he babbled furiously. "They must've seen the blue lights in the sky! My mum knew something was wrong — she was coming to find me—"

"Percy," Annabeth pleaded helplessly. Now that she looked closer, she could see Sally Jackson sitting in the passenger's seat, clear as day. She hadn't seen Percy's mother since last summer, but Sally had always been so sweet. 

Annabeth turned around, waving Chiron and a few centaurs over. 

"I can't leave them here," Percy's voice broke. "I can't—I have to get them out—" He sounded almost hysterical, and closer to tears than Annabeth had seen him this entire time. Percy pounded on the the windshield. 

Before she could stop herself, Annabeth reached and pulled his hands back, huddling him towards her. "Percy, look, they're gonna be fine; we'll—we'll pull the car to a sideroad, alright?" 

Percy didn't answer, but he nodded, eyes filled with pain. His hands trembled in hers, and he held onto her like his depended on it. Annabeth hated seeing him like this; the last few days had been hard on all of them, but Percy had been keeping together for everyone's sake, and she hadn't even realised it. 

"Oh, dear," came Chiron's worried voice. "Percy, they will be fine. What we need to do is focus on our jobs." 

Annabeth squinted as she spotted something sitting in the backseat. A black-and-white Greek jar strapped in behind Sally. 

"No way," Percy muttered in disbelief. He wasn't physically shaking anymore, but his face was as ashen as before. 

He shot her an incredulous look. 

"I thought you left that at the Plaza." 

He nodded. "Locked in a vault."

Chiron frowned. "Is that..." 

"Pandora's box," Percy finished. 

"Then the jar is yours," Chiron said grimly. "It will follow you and tempt you to open it, no matter where you leave it. It will appear when you are weakest."

Wonderful, Annabeth thought. 

Percy pulled his hands out of hers as he drew Riptide and easily cut through the driver's window. Some colour had returned to his cheeks. 

"We'll put the car in neutral," he said steadily, looking at her for approval. Annabeth nodded. "Push them out of the way. And take that stupid jar to Olympus."

Chiron nodded. "A good plan. But, Percy..."

Whatever he was going to say, he faltered. A mechanical drumbeat grew loud in the distance—the chop-chop-chop of a helicopter.

Annabeth blinked. After two days of silence, a mortal helicopter was the most unlikely of circumstances to find herself in. Tilting her head up, a civilian model painted dark red, with a bright green "DE" logo on the side.

Beneath the logo read "Dare Enterprises". 

Annabeth clenched her fist, feeling a steely resolve form. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered, her cheeks flushing angrily. Percy sent her a wide-eyed look and she knew that he'd recognised the logo too. 

"What is she doing here?" Annabeth demanded. "How did she get through the barrier?"

"Who?" Chiron looked confused. "What mortal would be insane enough—"

Suddenly the helicopter pitched forward.

Rachel Dare was here. Despite being in the middle of the war, Annabeth had been relishing in the fact that she could spend time with Percy. That would all be over now that his redhead mortal friend — Annabeth didn't want to think about how plausible it was that she wasn't just a friend — was here. 

Everything they'd said to each other in confidence in the terrace of the Plaza disappeared from Annabeth's mind. 

"The Morpheus enchantment!" Chiron cried. "The foolish mortal pilot is asleep."

Annabeth watched, both horrified and outraged at how stupid Rachel Dare could be, as the helicopter started careening sideways, falling towards a row of office buildings. 

She glanced to her left, where Percy stood gaping and stunned still. A tiny part of Annabeth was extremely tempted to leave the helicopter, but she knew she wasn't going to listen to it. 

She did her best taxi cab whistle, summoning Guido the pegasus. 

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth almost snarled. "We have to go save your friend."

As Guido executed some fancy flying to avoid being shredded to bits, Annabeth tried to formulate the best plan. Unfortunately, all her scraps of planning involved someone who knew how to fly a helicopter. 

She could hear Rachel screaming — gods, of course, she was still awake — and see the pilot slumped over the controls. Adrenaline pushed her mind into overdrive. 

"Ideas?" Percy called frantically. 

"You're going to take Guido and get out of here," Annabeth ordered. 

"What about you?" 

Before Annabeth could reply, Guido swerved into a nosedive to avoid one of the chopper blades. "Duck!" she yelled. The rotors were close enough to whip her hair into a frenzy. 

It's just like monkey bars, Annabeth told herself nervously as she looked at the helicopter. 

Mustering up her courage, Annabeth just managed to grasp the handle of the helicopter with her hand. That's when everything went wrong; Guido's right wing bashed against the helicopter side, sending him and Percy plummeting towards the ground and Annabeth hang off of the helicopter, clinging to the door for dear life. 

"Annabeth!" Rachel shrieked, grappling for her hands as she pulled her into the helicopter. Annabeth scrambled to her feet once she landed on the floor of the flying vehicle. "Oh my God!" 

"Please, shut up," Annabeth said through gritted teeth as she shoved the pilot off the control board and slammed herself into the seat. Her gaze roved over the levers and buttons that were seemingly meaningless. 

"Do you know how to fly this?" Rachel said, bewildered. 

"Uh." Annabeth experimentally jabbed on the autopilot button, which didn't work. "No." Wracking her brain for the aviation controls on her dad's old planes, Annabeth recognised one of the levers as the stabilisers. 

With her heart thudding, Annabeth allowed her instincts to take over. Her hands flew over the controls, mostly through informed guesses. 

"Turn," Annabeth urged, alarmed as they neared one of the buildings. "Turn, turn, turn!" Rachel's hands flew to her head protectively. 

By some miracle at Zeus' hand, the helicopter turned as Annabeth steered the joystick as quickly as she could. The helicopter swerved out of the way, narrowly missing the glass building. 

"Come on," Annabeth murmured, adjusting the torque and blade controls. "Please, work." The helicopter stopped spinning, and Annabeth released a relieved breath. 

The helicopter began to descend, and though it felt like hours, within a few minutes, they had landed in the middle of Fifth Avenue. Annabeth sunk into her seat, heart in her throat. 

Through the window, she could see Percy's expression go slack with astonishment. 

Annabeth glanced over to see Rachel stumbling out of the helicopter. She was dressed in beach clothes — t-shirt, shorts and sandals — and Annabeth felt the familiar feeling squeeze her chest. Now she knew it was jealousy. 

This is good, she told herself sternly. 

Rachel was a reminder of reality; once this was all over, she would be gone and Percy would have to remain here. There wouldn't be anymore clandestine kisses in the woods or heartfelt whispers exchanged on balconies. 

Annabeth allowed herself a few seconds to shut her eyes and just breathe. Then she willed herself to march out of the helicopter with a straight face. 

When she stepped out, Chiron, a few centaurs, and curious campers were surrounding them, in awe. Rachel had set the pilot on the ground, and had thrown her arms around Percy, whose eyes were wide and round as he failed to respond, looking like a deer frozen in headlights. 

Rachel stepped back and Percy marvelled at Annabeth. "I didn't know you could fly a helicopter." 

"Neither did I," she said. "My dad's crazy into aviation. Plus, Daedalus had some notes on flying machines. I just took my best guess on the controls."

"You saved my life," Rachel said, grateful and astounded. "Th-thank you." 

Annabeth flexed her bad shoulder. "Yeah, well —let's not make a habit of it." She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Dare? Don't you know better than to fly into a war zone?"

"I—" Rachel glanced at me. "I had to be here. I knew Percy was in trouble."

"Right." If Annabeth stayed here any longer, she was going to punch the girl. "Well," she cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse me, I have some injured friends I've got to tend to. Glad you could stop by, Rachel."

Percy cast her a desperate look. "Annabeth—" 

Annabeth stormed off before he could finish, feeling his gaze piercing into the back of her head. 

She didn't stop till she reached the lobby of the Empire State Building, where the other Hunters were. 

Annabeth felt her anger start to disperse, replaced by guilt and regret as she saw her Hunters sprawled on the ground. "I should've come to check on you earlier," she said, voice low and small. 

"We're okay, Annabeth," one of the girls, Priscilla, assured her as she nursed an arrowhead wound on her shoulder. 

Annabeth threw a glance over her shoulder at the corpses being wheeled out. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, kneeling down to hug Maryanne, whose sister had been one of the victims. Maryanne returned it, sobbing into her shoulder.

She spent the next few minutes doing rounds with her troops. It might not be her first choice, but Annabeth was a leader, and she'd walk to the ends of the earth to protect these girls. 

"Annabeth," Thalia's voice broke into her reverie. Annabeth looked up to see the other girl looking down at her worriedly. Annabeth reluctantly left the side of her Hunters to join Thalia by the reception. 

"You're barely staying on your feet," Thalia said urgently. She brushed a hand over Annabeth's poisoned wound, making her wince. "Get some rest." 

"Don't need rest," Annabeth mumbled. Images swam before her eyes; dead friends, Rachel and Percy, Luke and his golden eyes. "Need a distraction." 

"Is this about Percy?" Thalia asked quietly. 

Annabeth sunk into the leather chair, holding her head in her hands. "What do I do?" the words tumbled out miserably. "Thalia, I-I don't know if I can't just leave after this. When this is over, I'll really never see him again. Artemis already has her suspicions — she'll never let me near him." 

Thalia settled by her side, pulling Annabeth into a side hug as she sniffled. "I hate seeing you like this," Thalia confessed. 

"It hurts so much more to know that," Annabeth hesitated. Thalia was a Hunter, but she was Thalia. If she couldn't trust her, then she couldn't trust anyone. "That this could be something. But my oath..." 

Thalia withdrew, giving her a steady, serious look. "The oath is about romantic love. Feelings, not actions." 

Annabeth shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Don't," she whispered. "If she finds out I've broken my oath..." Annabeth opened her eyes to give Thalia a hopeless look. "You know that I didn't mean for this to happen, right? I didn't—I didn't want to feel like this — to fall for—" She hung her head dejectedly. "He just sneaked up on me," she admitted. 

"It's not your fault," Thalia sighed. "It's love. It...happens." 

Annabeth swallowed. "Have you ever..."

Something in Thalia's expression changed. She looked down at her feet. "Once," she finally said. "Maybe. I don't know. Not anymore, though." 

Annabeth felt a pang in her chest. She had a feeling she knew who Thalia was talking about, and it killed her. 

Footsteps reverberating in the lobby alerted her to Percy's entrance. He was slumped forward, stumbling like he was about to keel over at any second. His gaze raked the room until it landed on Annabeth, and he pitched forward, hurriedly making his way across the room. 

"Annabeth," he blurted out. "I-Can we talk? Please?" 

Annabeth opened her mouth to snap "no". It's too painful, she wanted to say. Stop it. 

"Go," Thalia interjected before Annabeth could reply. "Both of you need to sleep. I've already had my nap — we're taking them in shifts." 

Annabeth frowned. 

"Go find an empty bunk," Thalia ordered both of them. "Two birds with one stone," she remarked as she shoved them both off to the side. 

Annabeth caught Percy before he could fall from the force of the push. They looked like homeless stragglers as they wordlessly made their way to the hallways, checking for an empty bunk. 

One of the offices had a leather couch that doubled as a sofa bed. Annabeth pulled it out with a creak as Percy waited silently. 

He cleared his throat. "So, I'll take the floor—"

"Like hell you will," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll take the floor, Percy. I'm a Hunter. We camp for a living." 

"You need more rest," he protested. "I have the Achilles curse." 

"That's invulnerability," Annabeth corrected. "Out of the two of us, I'm the only immortal one." 

"Half-immortal—"

"Yeah, but I can't die from exhaustion, unlike you." 

"Your shoulder—"

"You know what?" Annabeth snapped. "Forget it. Get on the bed, Seaweed Brain. We're sharing." She ignored his wide-eyed stare as she turned to the wooden cupboard and pulled out a pillow and a blanket.

"Can you just slow down for a minute?" Percy demanded frustratedly. 

"How can I slow down?" Annabeth said harshly. "We don't have time. There is a war going on—"

"Exactly!" Percy exploded. "This could be the last time we ever—" He broke off, chest heaving as he lowered his voice. "My last chance to—to just talk to you. Annabeth, one of us could be dead tomorrow." 

Annabeth's fingers pressed deep into the pillow as she tightened her grip. "Don't think like that," she said weakly. "We can't—I can't just accept that." 

"You've heard the prophecy," Percy said miserably. "'Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap'. Promising, right?" 

Annabeth sat down at the foot of the bed, smiling despite herself. "Aren't the odds always against us, though?" 

Percy scrunched up his nose. "Since when am I the logical one? Kronos is, like, a billion times more powerful than us." 

"Not yet," Annabeth corrected. "He's still in Luke's form. A mortal vessel," she faltered. 

Percy had the realisation at the same time. "Well, we're screwed," he muttered. 

Luke was just a stepping stone. Kronos was regaining his strength, preparing to return to actual form as a Titan. 

"We won't stand a chance against him if it gets to that," Annabeth said, shaking her head. 

"Then we won't let it," Percy said firmly. 

"How can you be so sure?" she asked warily. 

Percy just shrugged. "All I can do is hope. It's all any of us can do, really." He stared down at the sheets for a few seconds before he tentatively climbed onto the bed, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. 

Annabeth slid in beside him, rolling onto her right side so that they were facing each other. Percy was a lot taller than her, so this was the first time she had really looked him in the eye since they were 13. 

"What are we doing?" Annabeth whispered helplessly. 

Percy swallowed thickly. "I don't know." He paused for a moment. "Over the summer, uh, I went on a few dates with Rachel." 

Annabeth fought back the urge to slap him. "You're dumber than I thought. Don't mention another girl when you're in bed with someone."

Percy flushed a dark red at her humour. "I have a point," he promised. "I swear."

Annabeth waited expectantly. 

"And Rachel's perfectly nice and a good friend," Percy continued. "But," he suddenly looked awkward. "It didn't feel right. None of it did. All I could think about was you." 

"Now that is what you say to a girl," Annabeth whispered. 

Percy grinned. "Told you I had a good point." He shifted forward so their knees touched under the blanket. "I just needed you to know," he said. "That her being here doesn't—doesn't change anything I said on the terrace. I would still piss off the gods for you."

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled. "Then again, you'd piss off the gods for a cookie. It's, like, your favourite pastime." 

"Okay, shut up," Percy grumbled. "Go to sleep."

Annabeth laughed quietly, but she closed her eyes, feeling Percy's warm presence to her right as she drifted off into unconscious. It was the best she'd slept in years. 

<<< >>>

Annabeth was awoken by Percy's frantic gasp as he was suddenly sprung into a sitting position. 

"Hades!" she swore, panting as she shot him a furious look. "Was that necessary?" Annabeth faltered once she caught Percy's pale face. "What is it?" 

The doors burst open, and Grover galloped in. Annabeth sensed that he was a harbinger of bad news. 

"Did you hear that?" Grover said breathlessly. He spared them a strange glance, but didn't comment on their sharing of the bed. 

Percy nodded throat tight. Annabeth focused on her surroundings, and she could just hear the echoing of a low, full-bellied growl. "They're coming," he said, frowning. "And we're in trouble." 

Sorting out their forces was a huge commotion and flurry of arguments. 

Chiron trotted up with Rachel on his back. Annabeth felt a twinge of annoyance at the sight of her, but having spent the night with Percy, she was less worried than before. And then all that memory did was make her blush. 

"Your friend here has some useful insights, Percy," Chiron said. His gaze narrowed upon the two of them, and Annabeth felt like he knew exactly what was going on with them. 

Rachel shrugged embarrassedly. "Just some things I saw in my head."

"A drakon," Chiron informed them. "A Lydian drakon, to be exact. The oldest and most dangerous kind."

Percy stared at Rachel. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But this drakon has a particular fate. It will be killed by a child of Ares."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "How can you possibly know that?" She hated the jealous tone that came out. 

Rachel shook her head frustratedly. "I just saw it. I can't explain."

"Well, let's hope you're wrong," Percy said. "Because we're a little short on children of Ares..." He trailed off, then promptly cursed under his breath. 

"What?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy turned to her, looking almost defeated. "The spy. Kronos said, 'We know they cannot beat this drakon'. The spy has been keeping him updated. Kronos knows the Ares cabin isn't with us. He intentionally picked a monster we can't kill."

Thalia scowled. "If I ever catch your spy, he's going to be very sorry. Maybe we could send another messenger to camp—"

"I've already done it," Chiron assured. "Blackjack is on his way. But if Silena wasn't able to convince Clarisse, I doubt Blackjack will be able—"

A roar shook the ground. It sounded very close.

"Rachel," Percy urged, "get inside the building."

"I want to stay," the mortal insisted. Annabeth had to admit that, when she looked past her burgeoning dislike for Rachel, she was exceptionally brave for a non-demigod. 

A shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street, the drakon slithered down the side of a skyscraper. It roared, and a thousand windows shattered.

"On second thought," Rachel said in a small voice, "I'll be inside."

While the enemy army advanced down Fifth Avenue, Annabeth and the rest of their forces held a defensive line, the Party Ponies skittering nervously but staying put. 

A two-hundred-foot-long serpent as thick as a school bus slithered down the side of a building, its yellow eyes like searchlights and its mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. 

"I'll take the drakon," came Percy's quiet voice. "I'll take the drakon," he repeated, louder this time. "Everyone else, hold the line against the army!"

Annabeth glanced at Thalia, who was eyeing the serpent with looming dread. "He's either stupid or brave," Thalia paused. "Or both." 

"You want to take this one?" Annabeth asked desperately. 

Thalia snorted. "Not a chance." 

Annabeth grabbed her bow off of her shoulder, feeling the reassuring weight of her quiver against her back as she walked over to Percy. 

"Will you help me?" Percy asked nervously. Riptide was clutched in his right hand, but he looked as uncertain as Annabeth felt. 

"We can't kill it," she said with a mirthless laugh. 

"But we can slow it down," Percy reminded. "Come on," he said, with more energy this time. "Look for weak links in its armor while I keep it busy." 

Annabeth nodded as she knocked an arrow, pulling it up to eye's level as she aimed for a late of skin protruding beneath two of the drakon's scales. 

The drakon roared as Percy charged it, swallowing up three centaurs in one gulp before he could even get close. 

Percy yelled something, and Mrs O'Leary came flying out of nowhere, knocking the drakon off the side of building and letting it crash into the ground, kicking up the pavement and concrete. 

Annabeth let her arrows fly, and three of them sprouted from the drakon's neck; it only made the monster angrier. The drakon roared, but remained unaffected. 

All around her, the demigods and centaurs clashed with the Titan's army. It wasn't going well; everyone was panicking under the onslaught of demons. Annabeth could see the wave of enemies sweeping closer and closer to the Empire State Building. They were losing ground. 

Frustrated, Annabeth tossed her bow to the side. Arrows weren't making any difference in the fight against the drakon, and she couldn't even help the rest of their forces if she couldn't even keep their leader alive. 

Drawing her dagger, Annabeth slipped her Yankee's cap on and disappeared. Ignoring the pleasant sensation at fighting with her magical item again, Annabeth sprinted towards the drakon, nimbly scaling the serpent's side, using the chinks as hand and footholds while praying that the monster would suddenly turn over. 

Annabeth slashed at any skin she could find — which wasn't much to begin with — wobbling on her feet until she managed to scramble onto the drakon's back, balancing like on a surfboard. 

As she raised her dagger again, Annabeth felt her cap fly off as she materialised. She drove her dagger into the drakon's neck, making the monster roar and coil back, and before she knew it, Annabeth had been flung through the air. 

The air whistled for a few seconds before the pavement slammed into her right side, knocking the breath right out of her. Annabeth didn't even have time to catch her breath before strong hands came up and rapidly dragged her off to the side. 

The drakon flipped and smashed its tail into the lamppost where she had been. 

Annabeth groaned and struggled to her feet, Percy helping her up. "Thanks." Her bad shoulder throbbed. 

"Be careful," Percy insisted. 

"Yeah, well," Annabeth cut off her sarcastic retort as she saw the drakon slither towards them. "DUCK!" 

Annabeth tackled Percy to the ground as the drakon's long teeth snapped at the air above them. Mrs O'Leary pounced on the drakon's head, forcing it to swing away. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Annabeth found herself nose-to-nose with Percy, practically lying on him as her hips pressed against his. 

"This isn't compromising at all," Percy said, cheeks reddening, though he couldn't help a bashful lopsided grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes, rolling onto the ground beside him. 

The army had surrounded their forces and the Empire State Building, seconds away from cutting Percy and Annabeth off from their friends. The demigods were in full retreat, fighting with their backs to the doors. 

Then, in the south, the rumbling of chariot wheels. "ARES!" came a girl's shout. 

Annabeth felt relief wash over her as she saw a dozen war chariots charge into battle. Each flew a red banner with the symbol of the wild boar's head and was pulled by a team of skeletal horses with manes of fire. A total of thirty fresh warriors, armor gleaming and eyes full of hate, lowered their lances as one—making a bristling wall of death.

"The children of Ares!" Annabeth said in awe. "How did Rachel know?"

Leading the charge was a girl in familiar red armour and a boar-head helmet — Clarisse, Annabeth's brain filled in helpfully. She raised a crackling electric spear. 

Mrs O'Leary was thrown off the drakon's back, and Percy hurried to help her. 

"Ares, to me!" Clarisse screamed. Her voice was high, shrill, even, and for a heart-stopping moment, Annabeth thought, no, something's wrong. 

Clarisse's chariots circled the drakon. No one could say the Ares campers weren't brave. Clarisse was right there in front, stabbing her spear at the drakon's face, trying to put out its other eye. But as they watched, things started to go wrong. The drakon snapped up one Ares camper in a gulp. It knocked aside another and sprayed poison on a third, who retreated in a panic, his armor melting.

"We have to help," Annabeth rushed, ignoring the feeling of dread lodged in her stomach. "Percy," she nudged him. Percy shook himself out of his reverie and told Ms O'Leary to stay back. 

Annabeth leaped onto the drakon's scales, grabbing Percy by the hand as she used her strength to toss him onto the monster's back. He used his momentum to take her with him, and they landed on their hands and knees on the drakon's back. 

The Ares campers threw javelins, most of which broke, but some lodged in the monster's teeth. It snapped its jaws together until its mouth was a mess of green blood, yellow foamy poison, and splintered weapons.

"You can do it!" came Percy's shout at Clarisse. "A child of Ares is destined to kill it!"

Annabeth saw Clarisse freeze up at the sound of Percy's voice. 

"ARES!" she shouted, in that strangely pitchy voice. She levelled her spear and charged the drakon.

"No," Annabeth heard Percy mutter. "Wait!" he yelled. 

But the monster looked down at her—almost in contempt—and spit poison directly in her face.

A scream burst forth from her lips as Clarisse stumbled backwards and collapsed to the ground. 

"Clarisse!" Annabeth jumped off the monster's back and ran to help, while the other Ares campers tried to defend their fallen counsellor, leaving Percy to drive Riptide between two of the creature's scales and turn its attention on him. 

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth gasped as she fell to her knees at Clarisse's side, hands growing weak at the sight of the damage. It was bad, really bad. The acid was corroding rapidly through her armour, releasing steam with each burn. 

Annabeth was struggling to unfasten the fallen girl's helmet when her worst fears were confirmed; a distance away, came the scream from the real Clarisse, "No! Why?" 

Clarisse crumpled by the fallen camper's side, face stained with tears. 

"What's going on?" one of the other campers said bewilderedly. 

Annabeth chided herself. She'd known something was wrong, and she had ignored it anyway. 

Behind them, Percy narrowly dodged a hit from the drakon. "Look out!" Chris yelled, but all that did was attract its attention. The drakon reared its massive head to the group of huddled demigods. 

"YOU WANT DEATH?" Clarisse screamed at the drakon. "WELL, COME ON!" She grabbed her spear from the fallen girl. With no armor or shield, she charged the drakon.

She leaped aside as the monster struck, pulverizing the ground in front of her. Then she jumped onto the creature's head. As it reared up, she drove her electric spear into its good eye with so much force it shattered the shaft, releasing all of the magic weapon's power.

Electricity arced across the creature's head, causing its whole body to shudder. Clarisse jumped free, rolling safely to the sidewalk as smoke boiled from the drakon's mouth. The drakon's flesh dissolved, and it collapsed into a hollow scaly tunnel of armor.

Annabeth's hands faltered as she stared at Clarisse in awe. She had never seen anyone take down such a huge monster single-handedly. But Clarisse didn't seem to care. She ran back to the wounded girl who'd stolen her armor.

Finally, Annabeth regained her thoughts and managed to yank off the melting helmet. The battle still raged along Fifth Avenue, but for that moment nothing existed except our small circle and the fallen girl.

Her features, once beautiful, were badly burned from poison. No amount of nectar or ambrosia would save her now. 

Annabeth stared numbly as Clarisse took Silena Beauregard into her arms, cradling her more gently than she had ever seen the daughter of Ares do before. 

Their soft exchanges faded in and out of Annabeth's ears. All she could do was stare helplessly as Silena pulled up her sleeve to reveal a silver scythe charm, making her heart sink like heavy stone. 

"You were the spy," Percy choked out. 

No. No. No. 

"Before . . . before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so . . . charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me," Silena whispered. 

Annabeth felt dizzy, almost ready to pass out or burst into tears. The Luke she remembered had always been good. If anything, she could still believe all his promises; but she saw that they were empty now. He didn't care about her. He didn't care about anyone. He didn't have loyalty to anyone but himself. 

Across the group, Percy met her gaze. Annabeth flinched, expecting see "I told you so" etched into his expression. Instead, all she saw was desperation and despair. 

He'd told her, though, hadn't he? Everyone had. They'd warned her about Luke, and she hadn't listened to anyone, fervently wishing that it wasn't too late for him. 

Behind them, the battle raged on. Clarisse scowled at her cabinmates. "Go, help the centaurs. Protect the doors. Go!" They scrambled off to join the fight, casting sad glances back at them. 

Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "Forgive me."

"You're not dying," Clarisse promised.

"Charlie..." Silena's eyes were a million miles away. "See Charlie..."

She didn't speak again.

Clarisse wept into Chris' shoulder as Annabeth's own vision blurred with tears that refused to fall. Reaching out with trembling fingers, Annabeth shut Silena's eyes. 

"We have to fight." Annabeth's voice was brittle. "She gave her life to help us. We have to honor her."

Clarisse sniffled and wiped her nose. "She was a hero, understand? A hero."

Percy nodded before he slowly got to his feet. "Come on, Clarisse."

She picked up a sword from one of her fallen siblings. "Kronos is going to pay," Clarisse snarled. 

Together, they drove the enemy back. Honestly, Clarisse did most of the work. She was terrifying, riding her chariot straight through the monsters' ranks and demanding Kronos come meet her for battle. 

After Annabeth ensured that she wasn't any real threat and Chris promised to keep an eye on her, she retreated into the lobby of the Empire State Building, seeing the rest of their forces recovering and bandaging wounds. 

"I'll get the Hunters to stand guard," Annabeth informed Thalia and Chiron, who seemed to have formed a battle council of sorts with her. "We need to go up to Olympus; set up the final defence." She wished it didn't sound so hopeless. 

Percy rejoined her, expression dark as they walked in silence towards Grover. 

First Beckendorf, and now Silena. Every friend she lost only served to reinforce how real this was. They could actually die today. For someone who was almost immortal, it was a jolt to reality. Annabeth's humanity felt realer to her now than ever. 

They found Grover, who was kneeling over a wounded satyr. Leneus died within moments, leaving behind a laurel sapling. 

Grover accompanied them in the elevator. Smooth music lilted from the speakers as Annabeth tried not to feel like this might be their last adventure together. 

Annabeth kept her eyes fixed on the moving numbers as they passed each floor. "Percy," she said quietly. "You were right about Luke." 

"Annabeth," Percy said. "I'm sorry—"

"You tried to tell me." Her voice shook. "Luke is no good. I didn't believe you until . . . until I heard how he'd used Silena. Now I know. I hope you're happy."

"That doesn't make me happy."

Annabeth leaned against the elevator wall wordlessly. 

Grover cradled his laurel sapling in his hands. "Well . . . sure good to be together again. Arguing. Almost dying. Abject terror. Oh, look. It's our floor."

As Grover planted the laurel sapling, Annabeth and Percy made rounds, trying to cheer up the wounded campers. 

When they arrived in the Olympian throne room, Annabeth did a double take when she saw Rachel sitting beside Hestia at the hearth, Pandora's jar in her arms.

"We have to go check some," Annabeth paused. "Traps!" She grabbed Grover by the elbow and exited, catching Percy's eye as she left. 

He gave her an apologetic look, and Annabeth found that she wasn't mad. She wasn't jealous. Okay, she was a little jealous, but she was just so tired of it. Of hating Rachel for no apparent reason. Percy needed this. 

When they left the throne room, Annabeth made for the other campers, but something stopped her. Grover was appraising her with a strange, unreadable look. 

"I have an empathy link with Percy, you know," Grover said slowly. 

Annabeth flushed. 

"And he told me some things," Grover admitted. "What's going on with you two?" he asked urgently. 

The dreaded question. Annabeth had no idea how to answer it, but Grover was one of her best friends, and she owed it to him to at least try. 

So Annabeth explained everything to him, holding him to a promise not to mention any of this to anyone ever. She felt a little guilty doing this on Artemis' literal home ground. 

Annabeth told Grover, blushing embarrassedly, about how she'd never had stronger feelings for anyone before. And the even greater surprise was that Percy returned them. Unfortunately, nothing ever went right for them. First, the problem had been communication. Now, they were stuck in a terrible "what if" predicament where neither of them could do anything about this. 

When she was done, Grover stared at her for a few seconds before he said, "I can't say I'm surprised." He shrugged. "We all kind of figured you'd get together at some point. Then you joined the Hunters and completely messed up our betting pool." 

"Betting pool?" Annabeth interjected, arching an eyebrow. 

"Uh," Grover stuttered. "A joke." Annabeth rolled her eyes; even her kid brothers could lie better than that, but she decided to let it slide. "Any idea what you're gonna do?"

Annabeth's shoulders sagged. "None at all. There isn't really a choice. Even if we don't all die at Kronos' hand — which is a huge possibility at the moment — I'll have to leave with the Hunters after this is over. If I don't, Percy and I will probably be turned into some kind of small fowl and killed." 

Grover made a face. "Ouch." 

She nodded. "Ouch, indeed." 

"We'll figure something out," Grover said reassuringly. "We always do." He sounded far more convinced than she felt. 

They returned to the throne room, Annabeth feeling lighter than before. Thalia was a good confidante, but Grover wasn't a Hunter, and she didn't have to feel any guilt in telling him about all this. 

When they entered the throne room, Percy was staring at Rachel dumbfoundedly, Hestia looking at him expectantly. 

"Percy?" Annabeth voiced doubtfully. "Should we...leave again?" 

Percy shook his head. "You're not gonna do anything stupid, right?" he asked Rachel. They exchanged more vague sentences that Annabeth was too exhausted to read into. 

Finally, Percy picked up Pandora's jar. The spirit of Hope fluttered inside, trying to warm the cold container. "Hestia," he declared, "I give this to you as an offering."

The goddess tilted her head. "I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?"

"You're the last Olympian," he said emphatically. "And the most important."

Hestia looked intrigued as well as surprised. "And why is that, Percy Jackson?"

"Because Hope survives best at the hearth," he said. "Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again."

The goddess smiled. She took the jar in her hands and it began to glow. The hearth fire burned a little brighter.

"Well done, Percy Jackson," she said. "May the gods bless you."

Percy struggles to his feet. "We're about to find out." He looked at Annabeth and Grover. "Come on, guys."

Annabeth followed him blankly until they reached Poseidon's throne. 

"Help me up," Percy said, looking up at the black leather seat attached to the pedestal. 

Annabeth made a disbelieving sound in the back of her throat. "Are you crazy?" 

"Probably," he admitted.

"Percy," Grover said nervously, "the gods really don't appreciate people sitting in their thrones. I mean like turn-you-into-a-pile-of-ashes don't appreciate it."

"I need to get his attention," Percy insisted. "It's the only way."

"Well," Annabeth exchanged a wary glance with Grover. But by now, they both knew to trust Percy. "This'll do it." 

They linked their arms to make a step, then boosted Percy onto the throne. Next to the massive chair, Percy looked like a baby. 

A few seconds passed before anything really happened. Percy's face twisted up in a painful expression before he said, "I'm sorry, Father," he murmured. "I needed to get your attention."

Another paused. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "Listen, things are rough up here."

The rest of what Percy said was mostly to himself in a series of mumbles and occasional jarring protests. Annabeth watched him in puzzlement; this had to be one of the most confusing things she'd ever seen. 

After about three minutes, Percy slipped off the throne, landing lightly on his feet. 

Grover studied him nervously. "Are you okay? You turned pale and...you started smoking."

"I did not!" Steam was curling off his shirtsleeves. The hair on his arms was singed. Percy looked down at himself, as if only just realising it. 

"If you'd sat there any longer," Annabeth frowned. "You would've spontaneously combusted. I hope the conversation was worth it?"

The Ophiotaurus made a "moo" sound in his sphere of water.

"We'll find out soon," Percy said vaguely. 

The doors of the throne room swung open, revealing Thalia. She marched in, and Annabeth felt her stomach churn when she saw that the huntress' bow was snapped in half and her quiver was empty.

"You've got to get down there," she said urgently. "The enemy is advancing." Thalia hesitated. "And Kronos is leading them."

By the time they hurried down to the street, it was too late. 

Campers and Hunters lay wounded on the ground. Clarisse must've lost a fight with a Hyperborean giant, because she and her chariot were frozen in a block of ice. The centaurs were nowhere to be seen. Either they'd panicked and ran or they'd been disintegrated.

The Titan army ringed the building, standing maybe twenty feet from the doors. Kronos's vanguard was in the lead: Ethan Nakamura, the dracaena queen in her green armor, and two Hyperboreans. 

Luke — no, Annabeth reminded herself, Kronos — himself stood right in front with his scythe in hand. "Chiron," she said, voice trembling as she saw that the old centaur was the only thing standing between Kronos and them. 

Kronos' gaze slipped to Percy, and his golden eyes flared angrily. "Step aside, little son," he growled to Chiron. 

"I'm afraid not." Chiron's tone was steely calm. 

Annabeth strained to move forward, but her feet felt like concrete — Kronos' doing, no doubt. 

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelped, spotting the impatient dracanae queen preparing to charge. "Look out!"

Chiron's arrow flew and struck the monster between the eyes. She disintegrated, but Chiron's quiver was now empty. He drew his sword. 

Kronos chuckled. He advanced a step, and Chiron's horse-half skittered nervously. His tail flicked back and forth.

"You're a teacher," Kronos sneered. "Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero," Chiron said. "He was a good one, until you corrupted him."

"FOOL!" Kronos boomed. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

"Me," Chiron noticed. "You said me."

Kronos looked confused, and in that moment, Chiron struck. It was a good maneuver—a feint followed by a strike to the face — but Kronos was quick. He knocked aside Chiron's blade and yelled, "BACK!"

A blinding white light exploded between the Titan and the centaur. Chiron flew into the side of the building with such force the wall crumbled and collapsed on top of him.

"No!" Annabeth wailed. The freezing spell wore off, and Percy and Thalia scrambled off to help Chiron, but Annabeth was frozen to her spot, not by magic this time. 

"You!" she cried. "You—to think I—" Annabeth furiously shrugged off Percy's feeble attempt to hold her back as she charged Luke, unthinking and a blur of anger. Her blade bounced off his collarbone like it was made of iron, and agony shot up her previously wounded shoulder. 

Percy held her more tightly this time as Kronos slashed at the air she had been a second before. 

Annabeth couldn't help the tears that dripped from her eyes. She hadn't cried when she was told of Beckendorf's death, or when Silena died right in front of her eyes. But she cried now in the face of the boy she had once loved and treated like family. 

"I hate you!" she spat as venomously as she could manage. "Traitor!" she yelled. 

"I have to fight him," Percy murmured. 

Annabeth wrenched herself out of his grip. "It's my fight too, Percy!" She turned to face him, and saw that Percy was looking at her with an almost pleading look. It was a foreign expression, but it made her falter for just a second, momentarily dispelling the haze over her mind. 

"So much spirit," Kronos remarked. "I can see why Luke wanted to spare you. But that simply won't be possible." He raises his scythe, and Percy leaped in front of Annabeth defensively, but they were interrupted by a loud howl. 

"Arooooo!" 

Percy blinked, exchanging an astounded look with Annabeth. "Mrs O'Leary?" 

The enemy forces stirred uneasily. Then the strangest thing happened. They began to part, clearing a path through the street like something behind them was forcing them to.

Soon there was a free aisle down the center of Fifth Avenue. Standing at the end of the block was my giant dog, and a small figure in black armor.

"Nico?" Percy called.

Annabeth's mind was flooded with images of a small Italian boy, with more anger than any 11-year-old should have, that matched the demigod there. 

Nico strode up it them, Mrs O'Leary bounding at his side. "Got your message," he said to Percy. "Is it too late to join the party?" Percy was just grinning at him like he'd just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. 

"Son of Hades." Kronos spat on the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?"

"Your death," Nico said impertinently, "would be great for me."

"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."

Nico drew his sword—three feet of wicked sharp Stygian iron, black as a nightmare. "I don't agree." Every syllable was charged with power. 

The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and as they emerged, the Titan's monsters got jumpy and started to back up.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us."

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A harsh war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed up ranks with their guns and swords and spears, an enormous chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop next to Nico. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Holding the reins was Hades himself, Lord of the Dead, with Demeter and Persephone riding behind him.

The lord of the dead radiated fear. Only Kronos's power and authority kept his ranks from fleeing.

Hades smiled coldly. "Hello, Father. You're looking...young."

"Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not." Hades sighed. "My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." He glanced at me with distaste. "As much as I dislike certain upstart demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on—it is that you were a terrible father."

"True," muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."

"Mother!" Persephone complained.

Hades drew his sword, a double-edged Stygian blade etched with silver. "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus."

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled. He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos's vanguard, my friends, and me from the bulk of the two armies.

"What's he doing?" Percy demanded.

"Sealing us in," Thalia said. "He's collapsing the magic barriers around Manhattan—cutting off just the building, and us."

Pedestrians all around started to wake, looking at them uncomprehendingly. Annabeth saw Percy pale when he saw his parents climb out of the Prius down the road. 

Fortunately, Hades caused a distraction. He charged at the wall of force, but his chariot crashed against it and overturned. He got to his feet, cursing, and blasted the wall with black energy. The barrier held.

"ATTACK!" he roared.

The armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's monsters. Fifth Avenue exploded into absolute chaos. Mortals screamed and ran for cover. Demeter waved her hand and an entire column of giants turned into a wheat field. Persephone changed the dracaenae's spears into sunflowers. Nico slashed and hacked his way through the enemy, trying to protect the pedestrians as best he could. 

"Nakamura," Kronos said. "Attend me. Giants—deal with them." He pointed at the demigods. Then he ducked into the lobby. Percy's expression morphed into one of anger. 

The first Hyperborean giant smashed at Percy with his club. I rolled between his legs and stabbed Riptide into his backside. He shattered into a pile of ice shards. 

The second giant breathed frost at Annabeth, she stumbled away just in time while Thalia went to work. She sprinted up the giant's back like a gazelle, sliced her hunting knives across his monstrous blue neck, and created the world's largest headless ice sculpture.

"Ambrosia," Grover panted, handing her pieces of the godly food. Annabeth accepted it without any argument. Having to face Luke again was more tiring than the actual fight. The throbbing in her shoulder started to dissipate again as she waited impatiently for her head to clear. 

Once she came to herself again, Annabeth saw Grover gazing at her with concern. Percy and Nico stood behind him, discussing in low tones. 

"I'm good," Annabeth assured the satyr. "Come on, Seaweed Brain!" 

Percy nodded. "Mrs. O'Leary," he called, pointing to the pile of rubble. "Please, Chiron's under there. If anyone can dig him out, you can." 

She bounded to the pile and started to dig. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Percy raced for the elevators.

The bridge to Olympus was dissolving. Annabeth leaped out of the elevator to see the white marble walkway crumbling underneath her feet. 

"Jump!" Grover yelled as he flew through the air onto the next slab of stone. 

Thalia followed suit — yelling "Gods, I hate heights!" — and in her normal state, Annabeth wouldn't have had any problem, but her shoulder was aching and she was still exhausted from the last few days. 

She stumbled and fell, instinctively crying out, "Percy!" His hand shot out and grasped hers just in time, Annabeth hanging over open air and gasping as she kicked her legs uselessly.

"You're not falling," Percy said through gritted teeth, his own fingers on the stone starting to slip. 

"Let go," Annabeth croaked. She was seconds away from pulling both of them down. Her hand slipped so that he was holding onto her by just her fingers. "Percy—"

"No," he said fiercely, and his green eyes angled downwards to her, filling Annabeth with renewed energy and reassurance. 

Then she was being pulled up, Percy's other arm coming to wrap around her, both of them sitting huddled in a trembling heap on the pavement. 

It was a few seconds of shaky breaths before Annabeth struggled to her feet, Percy's arms falling away as he helped her up. He didn't let go of her hand. 

"We have to keep moving," Grover urged. The quartet continued to sprint across the sky bridge as more stones disintegrated and fell into oblivion. They made it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed.

Annabeth looked back at the elevator, which was now completely out of reach—a polished set of metal doors hanging in space, attached to nothing, six hundred stories above Manhattan.

"We're marooned," she breathed. "On our own." Percy squeezed her hand, and she turned to look helplessly at him. What the hell were they going to do? 

Grover bleated miserably. "The connection between Olympus and America is dissolving. If it fails—"

"The gods won't move on to another country this time," Thalia said darkly. "This will be the end of Olympus. The final end."

They ran through streets. Mansions were burning, statues had been hacked down, and trees in the parks were blasted to splinters.

As they followed the winding path up to the palace, the whole mountaintop was in ruins—so many beautiful buildings and gardens gone.

A few minor gods and nature spirits had tried to stop Kronos. What remained of them was strewn about the road: shattered armor, ripped clothing, swords and spears broken in half.

Somewhere ahead of them, Kronos's voice roared, "Brick by brick! That was my promise. Tear it down brick by brick!"

A white marble temple with a gold dome suddenly exploded. The dome shot up like the lid of a teapot and shattered into a billion pieces, raining rubble over the city.

Annabeth snarled. "That was a shrine to Artemis." 

Thalia grumbled in agreement, "He'll pay for that."

They were running under the marble archway with the huge statues of the Olympians when the entire mountain groaned, rocking sideways like a boat in a storm.

"Look out!" Grover yelped. The archway crumbled. Annabeth looked up in time to see a twenty-ton regal Aphrodite topple over onto them. 

Percy been flattened, but Thalia shoved them from behind and both of them tumbled onto the side, just out of danger. 

"Thalia!" Grover cried.

When the dust cleared and the mountain stopped rocking, Annabeth found her still alive, but her legs were pinned under the statue. When they tried to pull Thalia out from under it, she yelled in pain.

"I survive all those battles," she growled, "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!"

"It's Aphrodite," Annabeth said frustratedly. "I pissed her off. That statue was supposed to fall on me." 

Thalia grimaced. "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!"

"We'll be back," Percy promised.

"I'm not going anywhere," Thalia groaned.

A fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

"We've got to run," Percy told them gravely.

"I don't suppose you mean away," Grover murmured hopefully.

Percy sprinted toward the palace, Annabeth right at his heels. "I was afraid of that," she heard Grover sigh as he clip-clopped after them. 

The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship through, but they'd been ripped off their hinges and smashed like they weighed nothing.

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus, back in Annabeth's first quest. "Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council—so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Hestia and Rachel were nowhere to be seen — somewhere safe, Annabeth hoped — and Ethan Nakamura, who stood by Kronos' side, was the first to spot them. 

"My lord," he warned as the three of them stepped into the torchlight. 

Kronos turned, and a slow smile spread across his face. It was so familiar and so foreign at the same time that Annabeth couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. 

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos mused. "Is that the choice you will make—to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword," Percy retorted harshly. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade.

Annabeth's gaze flickered from Riptide, to Backbiter, to her own knife. One of the prophecy lines echoed in her head. 

Of course. The knife was the answer. The dagger Luke had given her all those years ago. How hadn't she seen it before?


	5. Chapter 5

She gasped. "Percy, the blade!" Annabeth unsheathed her knife. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion, but before I could say anything, Kronos raised his sword.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled, but she was too late. 

Kronos attacked Percy like a whirlwind, and then they were trapped in a tangle of dangerous slashes and rapid parries. Their swords were a blur between them. 

Ethan stood, dumbfounded, as he watched the duel ensue. Grover jumped into action behind them, playing uplifting music on his reed pipes that filled Annabeth with unfounded confidence. 

The knife. The prophecy reverberated in Annabeth's head. She made it a habit not to dwell on prophecies, but now she couldn't get it out of her head. But that didn't make any sense? If her dagger was meant to reap—

A shiver rippled down her spine. Was she meant to kill Percy? Would Kronos use her knife to kill him? Reap his soul? 

Annabeth's mind raced at light speed. No, no, Percy wasn't the hero the prophecy referred to. The hero was...Luke. 

Electricity arced out from Hephaestus' throne, striking Kronos in the face. "Argh!" He crumpled time his knees with a roar, dropping Backbiter to the floor. 

Seeing her chance, Annabeth leaped between Kronos and Percy, kicking Backbiter to the side. The sword skittered away as Annabeth slammed Ethan in the nose with the strongest punch she could muster. He staggered away, groaning in pain and clutching his face. 

"Luke!" Annabeth shouted. "Luke, listen—" She barely got the word out before Kronos flicked his right hand and Annabeth was sent flying through the air. 

Something hard and metallic slammed into her back, an audible crack echoing in her ears as the world spun around her. "Annabeth!" came Percy's frantic cry. 

The world went black. 

Then colours and sounds came back into her head, and Annabeth's eyelids fluttered weakly. Grover's music flooded the room, grass growing all around the floor. 

Percy was yelling something at Ethan, the Japanese demigod staring at him like he was struggling between two impossible choices. 

As she gradually regained consciousness, Annabeth realised that was sprawled on the floor, head resting on the cool marble as she feverishly watched Percy face down Kronos. 

Suddenly, Ethan charged forward, and Annabeth managed to croak out "no", but he didn't attack Percy. 

Ethan brought his blade down on Kronos' neck. The metal splintered into a thousand pieces, one of the shards embedding itself in his own stomach. Ethan stumbled back, doubled over in agony as Kronos snapped his fingers, and the ground opened up. The demigod disappeared, falling down into nothingness. 

"So much for him." Kronos picked up his sword gingerly. "And now for the rest of you."

Percy had taken up a defensive stance, and Annabeth's only thought was to get to her feet and fight at his side because she didn't know how to live if Percy Jackson was dead. 

A dark figure knelt down beside her — Grover, feeding her ambrosia with trembling hands. "You've cracked your head open," Grover muttered worriedly as she impatiently swallowed the godly food. 

Instantly, Annabeth's head began to clear. "Grover," she struggled into a sitting position. "Listen to me — the knife, we have to give Luke— my dagger—"

Annabeth cut herself off with a gasp as Kronos froze Percy in his place, her friend moving sluggishly as Kronos panted, smiling manically. 

Annabeth propped herself up against the throne. If her head would just stop spinning...

"It's too late, Percy Jackson," Kronos said triumphantly. "Behold."

He pointed to the hearth, and the coals glowed. A sheet of white smoke poured from the fire, forming images like an Iris-message. There was Nico and Percy's parents down on Fifth Avenue, fighting a hopeless battle, ringed in enemies. 

In the background, Hades fought from his black chariot, summoning wave after wave of zombies out of the ground, but the forces of the Titan's army seemed just as endless. Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed. Mortals, now fully awake, were running in terror. Cars swerved and crashed.

The scene shifted, and Annabeth saw something even more terrifying.

A column of storm was approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the Jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud.

The gods attacked. Lightning flashed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded. Slowly, the cloud ripped apart, and Annabeth saw Typhon clearly for the first time.

No myth could have prepared her for the shifting form of the monster. One moment, he was scaly and reptilian. The next, he had green blisters on his face and mottled skin. 

"The Olympians are giving their final effort." Kronos laughed. "How pathetic."

Annabeth's spirits sunk. This was it. They were going to die here. Kronos would win and he would destroy the entire world as they knew it, razing it from the ground up. 

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank to midcalf.

Then, like a miracle, a conch horn sounded from the smoky picture. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty-foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot—this one pulled by massive hippocampi, who swam in air as easily as in water. The sea god, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs. As Poseidon swung his trident, the river responded, making a funnel cloud around the monster.

"No!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!"

A fervent grin started to spread across Annabeth's face. 

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice was deafening. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"

Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them into battle was a familiar monster...

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

"No way," Annabeth murmured, seeing Grover's awed look matching her own. 

The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Annabeth felt a swell of pride at the sight of the goddess. 

Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire. And Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning, until finally, slowly, the water rose, wrapping Typhon like a cocoon, and he began to sink under the weight of the chains. 

Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and splashing over the George Washington Bridge—but down he went as Poseidon opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river—an endless funnel that would take him straight to Tartarus. The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone.

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

Annabeth felt hope spark in her chest. They still stood a chance. The battle wasn't as hopeless as she'd first imagined. 

"They're on their way," Percy said, triumph in his voice. "You've lost."

Kronos snarled, "I haven't even started."

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover scrambled to his feet and tried to protect Percy, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll.

Get up, Annabeth told herself sternly. Get up, get up, GET UP! 

Her limbs weighed a thousand tons and she felt like a pile of unmovable lead, but Annabeth managed to get onto her knees, then to her feet, using a hand to brace herself against her mother's throne. 

Swift as lightning, Kronos disarmed Percy, and Riptide flew across the ground and slipped through the fissure in the ground, disappearing as it hurtled down into the air, leaving Percy defenceless in front of the Titan. 

No, every nerve in Annabeth's body screamed as she grabbed her dagger and surged forward, hurling herself between them as Kronos brought down his sword. 

"STOP!" she screamed. In a move that astounded even herself, Annabeth caught his strike on the hilt of her dagger. Her arm shook with the effort, but she found the strength within to step forward, crossing their blades as she fearlessly stared down the Titan, holding him at a standstill. 

"Luke," Annabeth gasped through gritted teeth. "I understand now. You have to trust me." 

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth rasped. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth cried. Her eyes were tearing up, but I didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth desperately tried to ignore her weakening arm. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. 

A deafening crack resounded as Kronos struck her face with his free hand, knocking her off her feet as she slid backward.

Percy stood to her right side, frozen by Kronos, horror in his every feature as he forcefully tried to move. He took a step forward. 

Kronos loomed over her, sword raised. 

Annabeth could taste the blood in her mouth. It trickles out from the corner of her lips. "Family, Luke," she croaked. "You promised." 

Percy took another step forward. 

And suddenly, like a wall had been shattered, Kronos staggered backward, eyes splayed open. He stared at Annabeth, stunned. 

"Promise." But it wasn't Kronos — it was Luke. Luke's voice. The person who had picked her up when she scraped her knees and dusted her off for almost a decade. "Annabeth," he broke off, stumbling forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding..."

"My knife," Annabeth said weakly, trying to hold it up, but her head was concussed, and there was a cut on her cheek from where Kronos had hit her. "Percy," she begged imploringly. "Please." 

Percy could move again, and he surged forward, sweeping up Annabeth's knife and knocking Backbiter out of Luke's hand. 

Luke's eyes remained fixed on Annabeth. He took a step towards her. "Annabeth." 

"Don't touch her," Percy almost snarled, in a voice more hateful and dangerous than Annabeth had ever heard. He stepped between them threateningly. 

Anger rippled across Luke's face. Kronos's voice growled, "Jackson!" His skin glowed, growing redder and looking like someone had lit him up from inside. 

He gasped again. Luke, this time, begged, "He's changing. Help. He's—he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please—"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals.

As Kronos stumbled towards it, Percy tried to wedge himself in between, but he was shoved away with so much strength that he collapsed at Annabeth's side, his head slamming again set the base of Athena's throne with an audible sound. 

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth struggled. Her lungs throbbed with each breath. "Hero...cursed blade..."

Kronos grasped his sword from the coal. Then he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. Annabeth saw an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy..." he pleaded. 

Annabeth watched helplessly as Percy struggled to his feet, stumbling toward Luke, her knife in his hand. 

Grover knelt down beside Annabeth, and she could feel him holding her gently, but her vision danced with black spots, and all she could do was focus her energy on Luke and Percy 

"Percy, no," the words fell weakly from her lips. Percy wouldn't trust Luke. He didn't. It wasn't in his nature, and he'd been so adamantly against Luke for so long. 

Luke seemed to know what Percy was thinking. He wet his lips. "You can't...can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can...can keep him controlled."

His skin was starting to smoke.

Percy raised the knife to strike. "No," Annabeth gasped painfully. But before he brought down his arm, Percy turned, green eyes shining with struggle as he caught her gaze. 

Please, Annabeth begged silently. "Please," she croaked. "Trust me." 

Understanding seemed to dawn on Percy. 

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time." 

Then Percy rolled his hand over and handed the knife hilt-first to Luke. 

Annabeth sagged against Grover with overwhelming relief as the satyr gaped. "Percy?" Grover yelped in disbelief. 

Annabeth watched with bated breath as Luke grasped the hilt of the dagger. Come on, she thought desperately. 

He unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, knocking Percy off his feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. Annabeth shut her eyes. 

Even from her distance, she felt a force like a nuclear explosion blister her skin and crack her lips.

"Percy," was the first name from her lips once the light faded and Annabeth's eyes sprung open. He was crumpled on the ground, and her vision tunnelled, but she could see his shoulders moving with each breath. 

With Grover's help, Annabeth limped over, ignoring the blaring pain in both her temple and her arm. 

Tears welled in her eyes and marred her vision as Annabeth collapsed to her knees by Luke's crumpled form. He lay by the hearth, a ring of ash surrounding it and Kronos' scythe, now liquefied into molten metal and trickling into the coals of the hearth, which glowed like a blacksmith's furnace.

Luke's left side was bloody, and Annabeth felt a pang as she saw his open eyes — blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep, hoarse rattle.

"Good...blade," he croaked. His gaze landed on Annabeth. "You knew. I-I tried to kill you, but you knew..."

Annabeth shushed him, voice trembling. "You were a hero in the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium." 

He shook his head weakly. "Think...rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth tried for a wavering smile. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He held up his charred hand. Annabeth reaches out gingerly to touch his fingertips. They were rough, but warm, and they were Luke's. 

"Did you..." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red with spattered blood. "Did you love me?"

The question hung in the air for a silent moment. 

"There was a time," she said timidly. "That I thought..." Annabeth's eyelids fluttered as she glanced up and saw Percy staring right back at her, the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. The world was collapsing and the only thing that she cared about was that he was alright. "You were like a brother to me, Luke," Annabeth said softly. "And I loved you like one." 

It pained her, but Luke nodded, accepting it. He winced in pain.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said rapidly. "We can—"

"Grover," Luke swallowed. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing..." Another cough.

In a feeble motion, Luke gripped Percy's sleeve. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed," he said hoarsely. "Don't let it—don't let it happen again." His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," Percy said firmly. "I promise."

Luke nodded, and his hand went slack.

Annabeth's bottom lip trembled as a single sob escaped her. There was the sound is shifting as Grover knelt over Luke, murmuring a prayer as warmth came up to envelop her hands. 

"He was a good person," Annabeth murmured, opening her eyes to see Percy looking down at her, her hands folded in his. 

"I'm sorry," Percy said quietly. "I know—I know he was like family to you." 

Annabeth nodded, throat clamming up as she angled her gaze up. She brushed her tears away. "Percy," she hesitated, suddenly getting choked up. "I'm glad you're okay," she managed in a whisper. She gripped his hands like a lifeline. "I don't know what I would do if you—if he had killed—" 

"He didn't," Percy murmured back. He was close enough that his radiating warmth wrapped around her like a much-needed embrace. "You know. The world may have been collapsing around us, but all I cared about was that you were alive—"

Annabeth didn't let him finish, moving forward to press her lips to his, her hands slowly wrapping around his neck and her fingers threading together. Percy's hands settled on her waist, tugging her to his chest as they kissed, fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

The pitter-patter of footsteps broke through the daze that was Annabeth's mind, as she drew away, eyes unmoving from Percy's face as she simply drank in his presence. 

Then she glanced to the right to see the gods standing in full battle armour and war regalia, clearly expecting a battle. 

Neither she nor Percy had the energy to move away from each other. Annabeth could see Artemis' ashen expression, her lips pursed tight. Zeus' eyes darted over the scene in bewilderment. Aphrodite glanced between the two of them, understanding gleaming in her eyes. 

Poseidon was the first to speak. "Percy..." he trailed off. "What—what is this?" 

Percy swallowed, finally tearing his gaze away from Annabeth's. "We need a shroud," he announced, voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes." 

<<< >>>

The Fates themselves came to retrieve Luke's body. One of the elderly entities caught Annabeth's eye, and she saw the next decades of her life flash before her eyes; the world shifting and changing, her friends ageing helplessly as she remained a permanent fixture, youthful forever. It pained her more than it should have. 

They all stood in respectful silence as Hermes murmured a few choked words of prayer before his son was taken away. As soon as Luke disappeared from sight, Athena and Artemis both turned their piercing gazes over to her. 

And Annabeth felt the full force of dread, exhaustion and horror hit her in a wave threatening to drown her. Her knees wobbled and then buckled, sending her crumpling like a piece of paper. 

"Annabeth!" Percy yelped, arms shooting out to grasp her by her bad arm. 

Annabeth cried out in pain at the blinding white-hot bolt of agony that coursed to her shoulder. "I-I'm fine," she managed to get out before Percy faded from sight, swallowed by an abyss of black as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. 

Annabeth woke up in an unfamiliar room, feeling warm to her core, yet missing something important. She stirred, eyes flicking open in panic as memories swamped her brain. "Percy!" she gasped, sitting up suddenly in a way that made her head spin and spots dance before her eyes. 

Holding a hand to her head, Annabeth hissed in pain. 

"He's fine." 

Annabeth turned to her right to see Artemis sitting by her bedside, poised as always in a flimsy metal chair. The goddess silver eyes matched her auburn hair and the grey streaks in it. Her face remained young, but her hair betrayed the toll the last days had taken on her. 

Annabeth gulped as she recalled what had happened right before she passed out; the gods storming into the Olympian throne room to see her and Percy locked in a passionate kiss. 

"So when you said that you were leaving the Hunters for yourself," Artemis said, voice tight. "That was a lie." 

Annabeth's face scrunched up painfully as she sensed the underlying tone of hurt in the goddess' voice. "No," she said firmly. "That was true. Percy is...part of it." 

"He is a mere boy," Artemis said. She didn't sound angry, just frustrated and annoyed. "A boy you will throw away immortality and forever with a group who will constantly have your back to be with." 

"That boy," Annabeth emphasised. "And the life that would come with being a normal demigod again, is worth it." 

Artemis' features creased agonisingly as she started to say something else, but was interrupted by the door slamming open. 

Annabeth felt anxiety and nausea consume her as she saw her mother and Aphrodite standing side-by-side in the doorway. 

"You can cease interrogating her now," Aphrodite insisted, waltzing over and attempting to pry Artemis from her chair. She sent Annabeth a smug look that only made her scowl. "Zeus wants us in the throne room." 

Eventually, Artemis got to her feet, glaring at the goddess of love as the two women exited, Artemis sparing Annabeth one last glance before they vanished from sight. 

Athena stood in her place, studying Annabeth wordlessly. 

"Mother," Annabeth started. 

Athena held up a hand. "Annabeth." 

"I wish I could've made you proud," the words tumbled out before she could stop them. 

Her mother's expression softened. 

"I tried," Annabeth said, feeling so small next to her mother's glowing presence. "I really did. To be the perfect lieutenant. To find to a home in the Hunters." She shook her head frustratedly. "It didn't work. I could never get any of my old friends out of my head. I never wanted to disappoint you." 

When she was finished, chest heaving with each breath, Athena finally spoke, "I am proud of you, Annabeth." 

Annabeth blinked. "You are?" 

Athena laughed resignedly. "You are a Hero of Olympus. Of course, I'm proud of you." Athena met her gaze and held it steadily. "We have emerged victorious, yet I sense you are sad. And I think I know why." 

Annabeth stared at her hands, turning them over on her lap. They had always looked the same to her, but now Annabeth could see the slight glow surrounding her skin, and she absolutely hated it. 

Athena sighed. "You must be true to yourself, Annabeth. To what you want. And you must fight for it. Never give up on what you want." She frowned. "Even if it is...that boy. Even if it means giving up a life that I have always deemed perfect for you." Athena lowered her gaze. "I am sorry that I never interjected when you joined the Hunters. I sensed it was the wrong decision, and yet I didn't say anything because I thought it would keep you out of trouble. I thought it would keep you away from Poseidon's son." 

Annabeth swallowed. "I don't think anything could." 

"At the end of the day, it was never my choice to make," Athena admitted. "It was always yours. And it still is. You will always have a choice, Annabeth." 

Looking into Athena's grey eyes felt like staring into a mirror, but Annabeth felt a strange shiver ripple down her spine as the goddess turned and left her room. "See you in the throne room," she called over her shoulder before she turned the corner. 

Annabeth stared after her mother. She allowed herself thirty more seconds of silence and shut-eye. 

Time to face the music, she thought miserably. Annabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet. Apollo must've had something to do with her quick recovery, because her head was clearer than ever and she felt as fresh as a daisy.

Annabeth made her way to the throne room, passing various demigods, satyrs and nymphs on her way. She received smirks from both Stoll brothers, and Annabeth knew that word had reached their friends about her and Percy's illicit kiss. 

She entered the throne room, adamantly refusing to meet Artemis' eye as she made a split-second decision and headed towards Grover, Percy and Thalia. 

Zeus was in the middle of some speech that made Percy's eyes glaze over, but he snapped to attention when he spotted her. His face brightened almost instantly, only to be overshadowed by nervousness. 

Annabeth blushed slightly as she sat between Percy and Thalia. "Hi," she whispered. "Miss much?" 

Percy returned her grin, and Annabeth felt like she was walking on air. "Nobody's planning to kill us so far." 

"First time today." 

Percy cracked up with stifled laughs thinly disguised as coughs, but Grover elbowed him because Hera was shooting them dirty looks. 

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful"—he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out—"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead nodded, smugly patting Nico on the shoulder. 

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like he was really struggling, "we must...um...thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said, grinning. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom...it would've been difficult—"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus relented at last. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval. 

"Which leaves us," Zeus cleared his throat, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well—even if there are a few dents in my throne."

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks.

Artemis smiled and bowed her head to her. "You have done well, Thalia Grace. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably."

Artemis glared at him some more.

"Okay," Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process."

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods, even Hades, and then limped over to stand by Artemis's side, eyes flashing meaningfully as she looked at Annabeth. 

Tyson was called up next and commended for his bravery. Annabeth almost laughed when he waved at her with a toothy smile. He was rewarded with a large club before he ambled over to his brethren. 

And then it was Grover. 

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

"Annabeth Chase," Athena announced. 

Hearing her name made the breath rush out of her lungs as all eyes turned to appraise her. Shakily getting to her feet, Annabeth walked towards her mother and knelt at her feet. 

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power." 

"For that, we offer you a reward," Athena said.   
"It has come to our attention that Olympus is...well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

The words echoed blankly through Annabeth's head as her heart sunk. She didn't know what she was expecting, and the apologetic glint in her mother's eyes told her that Athena was sorry; but Artemis was the only one who could release her from her oath. 

But Architect of Olympus was still a dream job, and Annabeth found herself flashing a sincere, giddy smile at the panel of Olympians as she declared, "I accept." 

She rose unsteadily, turning around and walking back to Percy, who was grinning. "Way to go," he told her. 

"I-I'll have to start planning—"

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon's booming voice reverberated around the room. Percy's eyes went wide before he started towards the centre of the throne room. 

All chatter had ceased, everyone's eyes on him — the demigods, satyrs, gods, Cyclopes and nature spirits alike. 

First Percy bowed to Zeus, then he knelt at his father's feet. 

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said reassuringly. Annabeth saw Percy stand up uneasily. "A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

The gods never agreed on anything, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy stopped short. "Any gift?" he repeated. 

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all," he said, sounding bored. "Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Annabeth's heart dropped into her stomach. 

Percy was similarly stunned and at a loss for words. "A god?" he said, astonished. 

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Artemis agreed, though it was clear that she was looking at Annabeth. 

But Annabeth was too stunned to comprehend anything that was going on. A...a god? As a demigod and a huntress, she and Percy were already put on different ends of the world. But their quests saw them join together, and maybe Artemis would never let Annabeth step foot in the same state as Percy after this, but some day, Annabeth could hope that they would still see each other. 

But if Percy was made immortal — made a god — it would shatter those thoughts into a million shards. He would never die, and Annabeth would, someday, have to roam the Underworld alone. 

It would be worse than the Curse of Achilles. Percy would leave the entirety of humanity, as well as Annabeth, behind. He would become a god, one of the Olympians, who gradually withdrew from the mortal world and slowly grew to see themselves as superior. 

He wouldn't be Percy anymore. 

Percy glanced back, and their gazes met. Annabeth felt pale, clammy and sick to her stomach, but she couldn't convey anything else other than silent desperation. 

Annabeth's heart sunk. Percy would live forever. He would forget the words they said to each other in confidence and in quiet whispers, he would forget what it was like to...to love her. 

But this was immortality. Staying forever young and serving as his father's all-powerful lieutenant — who could turn that down? 

"No." 

The single word, so simple and so firm, echoed around the massive room. 

"No?" Zeus repeated. "You are..." His brow furrowed like he thought he hadn't heard Percy correctly. "Turning down our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his tone, like a thunderstorm about to erupt. 

"I'm honored and everything," Percy assured him. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

For a heart-stopping moment, he turned back and caught her eye, and Annabeth knew that she was smiling more than humanly possible, and her eyes were shining, but Percy was grinning back, and for a second, it was just them. 

Slowly, Percy turned to face the gods. "I do want a gift, though," he paused. "Do you promise to grant my wish?" 

Zeus thought for a moment. "If it is within our power."

"It is," Percy said confidently. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," Percy said, angling his gaze at Hades, "You should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled impatiently. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made. Annabeth watched Percy curiously; what was he up to? 

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," Percy said. "All the children...of all the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," Poseidon frowned, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Percy explained. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Annabeth felt a swell of pride for the boy everyone so often underestimated. 

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse—"

"No more undetermined children," Percy said sternly. "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo protested, but Percy continued anyway. 

"And the minor gods," he said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe — they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades demanded.

"No, my lord," Percy retracted quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

There was a silence in the throne room. 

"Percy," Poseidon said slowly, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Percy said seriously. "All of you." He got a lot of steely looks, and for a second, Annabeth was afraid that one of the gods would smite him. 

Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"—she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke reluctantly —"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said doubtfully. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose..."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

Percy blinked. "Uh, thanks." 

Now," Zeus leaned back in his throne. "Is that all?" he said sarcastically. 

"Actually," Percy replied, pausing for a moment. Annabeth exchanged a confused look with Thalia; what else could Percy possibly ask for? "There is one more thing. Well within your power." 

Zeus crossed his arms. "That is for us to decide. Make your request." 

Percy took a deep breath. "The lieutenants of Artemis," he said, sounding confident and adamant as he turned to the goddess in question. "Should be extended the same leniencies as other Hunters." 

Peripherally, Annabeth was vaguely aware of the choked sound that Phoebe made and the way Thalia's eyes widened. But all she could do was gaze at Percy as several pairs of eyes drifted over to her. 

Artemis was staring down at Percy with a gaze that was unreadable yet made Annabeth shudder internally. 

Zeus frowned. "I'm sorry?" 

"The Hunters have the choice to leave," Percy explained. "To be discharged honourably after years of service and abiding by their oath." He glanced over his shoulder, at Annabeth, and Annabeth suddenly realised; he was doing this for her. "Annabeth Chase should be given that same option." 

Zeus gave Percy a strange look. "You wish for Athena's daughter to leave Hunters?" 

"I want her to have the choice," Percy corrected. "And to be able to make the decision for herself." He turned around fully this time, his back to the gods in an action that made Annabeth want to rush forward and apologise on his behalf. 

"Rise," Zeus instructed, and Annabeth followed, stumbling forward. 

"What are you doing?" she breathed. 

The corner of Percy's mouth quirked up. "Remember when I told you that I'd piss off all the gods just to be with you? Well, that's exactly what I'm doing." 

Taking shallow breaths, Annabeth slowly swivelled until she was looking directly at Artemis. 

"This is a choice you wish to be able to make?" Zeus asked. 

Annabeth's gaze never left the goddess'. "Yes," she said firmly. 

Zeus leaned against the right arm of his throne, looking over the rest of the council. Annabeth could see some of them — namely Aphrodite and Dionysus — leaning forward in their thrones. They were all intrigued by this, Annabeth realised. By a boy who would defy the gods for some girl. 

"This is your decision," Zeus told Artemis. "Remember your oath on the Styx." 

There were a few beats of silence. Then Artemis stepped up off her throne, her soft footsteps the only sound in the room. A pin-drop could've been heard. 

The goddess came to a stop a foot away from Annabeth, arms hanging at her sides as her gaze roved over Annabeth. Finally, she said, "I already know what you would choose, given the choice." 

Annabeth swallowed. "My lady," she said quietly. "Serving you has been an absolute pleasure. I've learnt things I would otherwise have never even dreamt of knowing."

"And yet you make the choice to leave," Artemis said. 

"I made the wrong decision three years ago," Annabeth said with the utmost conviction. "I didn't realise it at the time, but this isn't me. I would never want to hurt you, Lady Artemis, but I can't live like this anymore. I'm lying to you, to myself." She swallowed. "But I don't want you to release me just because of an oath. It was never my intent to hurt you." 

Annabeth braced herself for the goddess' fury. Everyone in the throne looked on warily. Percy's hand hovered uncertainly near his pocket, as if he was about to jump in and defend her honour. 

"During your time as one of my Hunters," Artemis said slowly. "You have become one of the few I trust the most. Losing you would have been a devastating loss, but now I see that I would not be losing you, but simply allowing you to fulfil your true destiny. To live as the person you truly are." 

Artemis reached out, grasping Annabeth's hands. "Thus, I release you from your oath. You will no longer be bound to me as a huntress nor as my lieutenant." 

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat. Her heart was hammering madly, but a foreign thrill left her seeing stars as the aura around her hands began to fade, until she was just  
plain, demigod, and fully-able-to-die Annabeth. 

New images flashed through her mind. No longer remaining as unchangeable as marble, but with the ability to grow, to see her brothers grow up and go to college, to see her father with grey streaks in his hair, to see her friends celebrate birthdays, and to see Percy...whenever she felt like it. 

This shimmering, brand-new realm of possibilities made Annabeth want to close her eyes and simply bask in it. She had missed this. 

"Thank you, my lady," she whispered. Annabeth gingerly lifted the silver circlet from her hair, balancing it precariously in her palms. 

Artemis was smiling; a sincere smile usually reserved only for her closest confidantes. 

Annabeth lowered her voice. "May I have your permission to name the next lieutenant?" Annabeth asked before she could lose her courage. 

"I think I know who you have in mind." Artemis nodded, spreading her arms. 

Annabeth placed one foot in front of the other until she had crossed the throne room and was standing before Thalia, whose electric blue eyes were boring into her with incredulity. 

"It should've been you," Annabeth finally said. "Three years ago, you should've become Artemis' lieutenant. Thalia, you're brave and strong and dedicated, and perfect for this job in so many ways that I will never be. You've supported me and proved your undying loyalty over and over again," She took a deep breath. "Will you accept the position?" 

Thalia broke into a grin. "Yes, hell yes." She laughed as Annabeth gently placed the circlet on her hair, beaming as she passed on her responsibilities, free of guilt. 

They shared a last hug, Annabeth making sure to give Thalia an extra-hard squeeze. When she withdrew, Annabeth didn't feel the lingering anxiety she had expected. She knew that Thalia would always be her family. Just as Luke had been. Thalia would be her sister no matter where in the world she was or what she wore in her hair. 

Annabeth returned to her seat, catching Percy's eye. He was grinning like a madman, and Annabeth knew that she was wearing a similar smile on her face. 

"Now that that has been settled," Zeus declared. "I hereby adjourn the council. Go forth." 

Percy turned, but before he could leave, Poseidon boomed, "Honour guard!" 

Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door—an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention. Tyson beamed at the head of the forced. 

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson shouted. "Hero of Olympus...and my big brother!"

<<< >>>

Annabeth bumped into Percy at the elevator. The front of his shirt was charred with smoke and he was paler than usual, which made Annabeth think that her mother might've been involved. 

"Percy—" she broke off as they came to a screeching halt a foot apart, staring at each other. "I..." She trailed off, suddenly hyperaware of the people all around them, including most of their friends and a few gods. "Elevator," she mumbled as the doors opened. 

She stepped inside shakily, Percy at her heels. 

They took it down in a tense silence filled with swallowed-down words. Wait for the right moment, Annabeth told herself. That was easier said than done when all she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him until they were forced to pull apart for air. 

But as soon as they reached the ground, Percy was attacked by his parents, fretting and worrying, and he gazed at her over his mother's shoulder, a smile curving his lips. 

And then when they reached the pavement alone, Percy turned to her, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a frantic Nico and incoherent sentences about "Rachel" and "camp".

Which led to a mad sprint across Manhattan followed by a hippocampus ride — where Annabeth definitely did not wrap her arms around his waist — to the camp shores. 

This led to Annabeth staring in mixed awe and astonishment as Rachel absorbed the spirit of the Oracle with Chiron, Apollo and half the campers looking on. 

It worked, and Rachel delivered the next Great Prophecy. As soon as Apollo declared it so, Annabeth exchanged a wary look with Percy, a similar sentiment echoed between them; 'not a chance in Hades'. 

Then came the shroud-burning. Campers trickled in by car, pegasus and chariot, and Annabeth was quickly fitted into the ranks of her old cabin, Malcolm almost instantly surrendering the role of head counsellor to her. She could see from the gaunt look in his eyes that he'd hated it; making decisions that had resulted in the bodies being burned under owl-decorated silk. 

She wrapped an arm around her younger half-siblings and met Percy's eye across the fire. 

Glad you're alive, he mouthed. 

Dinner at the pavilion was a strange affair. The sense of victory had been dampened by the casualties of war, but at the same time, brightened by the relief that it was all finally over. 

As the dinner crowd slowly dissipated, Annabeth slipped away to the forges, where she was almost squeezed to death by an over-eager Cyclops. Tyson had been given part of an hour before he was to return to the underwater festivities. 

They spent half of the time laughing before Tyson produced the flour, sugar, eggs and blue food colouring with a flourish. After they were done, Tyson bade his sorrowful farewells with a promise to return before he left, and Annabeth had to go take a shower. 

She entered the Athena cabin, filled with new hope and knowing that a cupcake was baking in the oven. The flour marking her right cheek got her some strange looks, but Annabeth finally felt like she was home. 

Camp Half-Blood had always been her home. And it always would be. 

Her bed was still empty, her things from the Hunters' camp delivered here magically, sitting nearly on the floor. Annabeth took a shower first, washing off the dust of the battle and the food from her baking fiasco. 

And then she stared on an orange camp t-shirt Malcolm had left on her bed. Annabeth didn't know if she was quite ready enough to don it. She pulled out a grey shirt from her duffel bag and slipped it and her denim shorts on, and Annabeth did a double-take when she saw herself in the mirror. 

Sure, she didn't look as regal or as respectable as before, but she felt like herself for the first time in...well, a while. 

It would take some getting used to, but Annabeth draped her camp necklace across her collarbone and smiled at her reflection. She would forever remember today as one  
where she lost countless friends, but maybe — just maybe — it could mean something else too. 

Annabeth retrieved her finished mess of a cupcake from the forges before she crossed camp with a purposeful walk, closing the distance between herself and the pavilion, where Percy was sitting alone at the Poseidon table, simply gazing out at the ocean waves lapping onto the sandy shores. 

"Hey," she said as she slid onto the bench, suddenly nervous. "Happy birthday." 

Percy took one look at the misshapen blue cupcake and then stared at her. "What?" 

"August 18th?" Annabeth prompted. "It's your birthday." 

Percy was stunned still for a moment, but eventually he recovered. "Did you bake this yourself?" 

"Tyson helped." 

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement." 

Annabeth laughed, and Percy grinned in that way that made her chest ache. But it wasn't so much painful anymore — just a reminder that they had all the time in the world. 

Percy blew out the candle and they shared the cake, eating it with their fingers as they fought over the pieces. 

"You saved the world," Annabeth said, watching the ocean. 

"We saved the world," Percy corrected. 

"Rachel's the new Oracle. Which means she won't be dating anyone." 

"You don't sound disappointed." 

"Observant." Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me?" 

"You'd probably kick my butt." 

"You know I'd kick your butt." 

They shared another fit of laughter. 

"So," Percy started. "Rachel's the new Oracle. You're, uh, no longer bound to your 'forever single' oath thing." 

Annabeth hummed in acknowledgment. "And you're..." She paused. "Not immortal. Invulnerable, yes, but mortal." 

Percy nodded slowly, sneakily sending a glance her way. "We're both alive," he counted off on one hand. "We're both...uninvolved. And it doesn't seem like any gods would kill us if we...tried anything." 

Annabeth finished off the last piece of her cake and swallowed. "I know. This is so unlike us." 

Percy chuckled, looking down at his hands. "So, um, when we were up on Olympus, and they were talking about the whole — being immortal thing." 

"Oh, I bet you wanted it." 

"A little bit," he admitted. "But, you know, I figured there wasn't any point. Staying that way forever, never being able to really—" He paused. "To really have what I—what I really want." 

Annabeth's heart did a little somersault in her chest. "And what's that?" A smile grew across her face. 

"Well, it's complicated, because, see—" Percy looked over at her, caught a glimpse of her trying to hide her grin, and complained, "You're laughing at me!" 

"I'm not!" Annabeth protested. 

"You're so not making this easy for me!" 

Annabeth laughed this time, but she shifted over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm never, ever going to make things easy for you. Get used to it." 

She leaned forward and kissed him, and Percy was smiling against her mouth, and Annabeth could hands-down say that this was the best kiss she'd ever had — of course, she'd only had three, including this, but this kiss was definitely superior to the other two, and would now become the benchmark against which all other kisses were measured—

"Well," a voice behind them growled. "It's about damn time!" 

Campers flooded the pavilion, and suddenly they were bathed in torchlights and surrounded by excited chatter. Annabeth yelped as she and Percy were hoisted onto the campers' shoulders. 

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?" 

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with barely concealed glee. 

"The canoe lake!" Connor shouted. 

A deafening cheer erupted from the campers as they carried them down the hill, keeping hem close enough to hold hands. Annabeth couldn't help laughing, and Percy joined her, though both their faces burned red. 

Percy didn't let go of her hand even when they were dumped into the water.

Annabeth sunk in a flurry of bubbles, and she began to kick up, but a tug on her hand made her open her eyes and cease her movement. 

Percy waved a hand and they were encased in a giant air bubble. "They have every right to do this," he admitted. "We were kind of oblivious." 

"Understatement of the year," Annabeth laughed. "At least we got there." Percy brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, grinning wildly. 

"Only took us three years," Percy offered. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but before she could return a masterful retort, Percy leaned forward — and now it was his turn to catch her off guard and kiss her. 

In that moment, Annabeth knew that everything was worth it. Desperate kisses in the forest, arguments in the darkness of the Labyrinth, falling asleep curled up beside each other because it was a crime even to touch...

Every single second was worth it. Hell, if it meant that she'd be right here, Annabeth would go back and do it all over again. 

She was also planning to retract her previous statement about that being her best kiss ever.

Percy drew back, still hovering close enough that she could feel his hot breaths against her neck. 

"I love you," he said breathlessly. 

Annabeth stared at Percy for a second. Swollen lips, ruffled hair and green eyes — Annabeth knew that she'd be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't fallen head over heels for this boy almost a whole year ago, even though it had been forbidden by powers a million times stronger than them. 

Annabeth whispered, "I love you too."

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
